Outlast
by GalaxyRemixZ
Summary: Total Drama and Survivor combine minds to create Outlast. A new competition reality show that takes ten 'average' American citizens to a new and improved Wawanakwa, located somewhere in the Caribbean. Who will sustain oneself through harsh and deadly surroundings of the lush tropical island? Or most importantly, one another? Find out on Outlast!
1. Contestants

• **Bradford _(The Deceitful Tactician)_** ~ Bradford is just an ordinary final-year high school student. He has nothing that truly defines him as a person, other than… his hobbies probably? The one thing that makes him an important addition to this cast is that he is a tactician, one versed in tactics and willing to do whatever it takes to win the prize money at the end of it all. He wants to use every action and strategy to his ascendency. He believes he has the ability to deceive and mislead others and with the use of his tactics, give himself the edge in the competition maybe by using others as his scapegoat? Will it all have an inevitable end, a perfect victory or ultimate sacrifice?

• **Carmen _(The Effervescent Virtuoso)_** ~ Carmen has graced Outlast with her incredible skills in both the music industry and being such a general epitome of a kind person. The musical prodigy is a skilled violinist, bassist and pianist and has been obsessed with music since a very young age. She used to use the family's piano as a child, and was taught to play it correctly by her father as she grew older. Her first owned instrument was a violin which was passed down from her grandmother. Carmen also has a tendency to be a bit of a oaf as she is highly enthusiastic in everything she does, could this possibly prevent her from winning the million, or could it be her kind-nature that sends guarantees her spot in the final?

• **Esther _(The Irresistible Flirt)_** ~ Esther came from a family who is all in the theatre business, her passion for acting is incomprehensible. That is where her vast amount of confidence developed from. She loves to perform in front of enormous crowds and adores the attention and praise she receives from her work on stage. This all translates to her other side, which is her social life; a large group of friends and a good-looking boyfriend to top things off. However, with a timorous and somewhat coy demeanour she does intend to be flirtatious with guys other than her current boyfriend - however the idea of being irresistible is self-proclaimed and is unknown whether to be her true self or otherwise. With this in mind, is it possible she uses this façade to her advantage, or just to win the prize in Outlast?

• **Isaac _(The Buoyant Highbrow)_** ~ Isaac is extremely intelligent, but doesn't have the attitude that most intelligent people have as traits. Rather than being stuck-up and pompous he is instead an optimistic and cheerful person – he also denies that he is intelligent, he is nothing of the sort in his view. However, it is clear that he is as he passed all of his degrees with A* in Ancient History, Economics and Literature. His intelligence is something he dismisses in real life, but could it be used to his advantage since he obtains a lot more intelligence over the majority of the cast members. Possibly play the role of puppet master, or fail?

• **Matthew _(The Offbeat Graffiti-Artist)_** ~ Matthew was orphaned as an early teen and was left on the streets, he reverted to crime and felt rejected by society which caused him to become anti-social and uncooperative with the law. He found solace in art, mainly graffiti art in particular – it had some effect on him which stuck and kept him occupied and out of trouble. Slowly, he was able to find a place to stay in an orphanage where he stayed for the majority of youth. Now as a young adult, graffiti has become an addiction in some cases and can act as a burden and end with bad results. This is why he was signed up for Outlast, to prevent him from committing this 'crime'. Will his skill come in handy whilst on the island, or will his offbeat nature ruin his chances?

• **Paisley _(The Mellow Hipster)_** ~ Paisley loves to keep up with the latest trends and doesn't really care about what they are initially. She likes to have the 'in' things as soon as they become popular or among the gossip of her friends and peers, although prefers those regarded as being outside the cultural mainstream. Paisley considers herself a quintessence when it comes to being hipster, she is a self-proclaimed goddess of all social media and maintains an easy-going and warm-hearted perspective. Could these traits possibly give Paisley the edge in the competition, or is she playing a highly quixotic game with believing she has what it takes to win – does she even have what it takes to make it far, let alone win?

• **Rupert _(The Loose Screw)_** ~ Rupert doesn't function correctly when it comes to anything mentally, it's to do with some manifest of idiosyncrasy that he preferred to remain undisclosed. He didn't want to stand out but knew that because of his issues it would cause problems to the people around him. After being able to actually remain in control of what he had, he was then able to socialise with other people who had the similar quirk and he was able to overcome the fear of being type-casted as a freak of sorts. Later on in life, as he begun adulthood, he became a public speaker for the people with a similar disorder and strives towards making people feel comfortable with their condition. This is a reason why he joined Outlast, to get the message across, that it's okay to be 'different'. Will he be able to control his condition in order to win the million or will it ultimately be his downfall?

• **Simone _(The Pretentious Beauty)_** ~ Well according to Simone, the world revolves around her. She expects people to wait hand and foot on her just because she garners astonishing beauty. Growing up in the life of luxury, she always expects the best and only best - of course due to her favouritism from her father just for being the only daughter he has. Little daddy's princess became chichi or pretentious as time progressed and within the real world, she uses this to her best ability even though acquiring no real skills and qualifications for anything. As proof that she can do something for herself, she signed herself up for Outlast to show she is capable of things she isn't expected to have the ability of achieving. Will Simone choose to use her gifts to her advantage, or use daring manoeuvres to win the million dollars?

• **Travis _(The Valiant Athlete)_** ~ Narcissistic, obnoxious, insensitive are all words that spring to mind when associated with Travis. Being an athlete, it is a trope to typically identify one of them as all of these words – but Travis fits the bill entirely. All he cares about is himself, obtains the qualities of being highly unpleasant, show's no concern for others' feelings and does not tolerate a defeatist attitude. Which is why he is was cast for the show, the fierce attitude towards the game will have a huge impact on what plays out, and it is either he is a very early out or he goes very far into the game. It all depends on how he strategizes his gameplay. Will he get far into the game, or will his terrible personality take its toll?

• **Viola _(The Malicious Concierge)_** ~ With Viola being a concierge for a huge hotel chain that expands across the United States, she gained a bitter abhorrent attitude towards her job and anybody that she either works with or works for. But over time, working day in day out as a hotel employee whose job it is to assist guests surely these quirks would appear as side effects - especially from working a job you highly detest, just like Viola does. It's good pay nonetheless so 'just take each endless shift as it comes', quote from the one and only. Viola joined Outlast to get away from everything, literally. Plus I think we'd have a lot of guilt placed on our shoulders if we hadn't of casted her - besides she seems interesting enough and has what it takes to win the million?


	2. One: A First For Everything

The camera focused in on a familiar host standing on a wooden, flimsy dock. Chris McLean finished fixing his hair before grinning his charming smile at the audience.

"Yo!" he exclaimed, "and welcome to another exciting instalment in the Total Drama series. We've got ten 'average' American citizens coming for a chance to win fame and the grand prize of one million dollars!"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"However," he continued, "we've made a few changes for this season. For starters…"

The camera zoomed out to show the environment around Chris. The island which was Wawanakwa had somewhat become a tropical paradise, presumably, in the middle of the Caribbean.

"We've moved back to Wawanakwa! Well, sort of anyway... Since the original Wawanakwa had perished during the finale of that every so atrocious season, which I'd prefer to remain undisclosed, we had to relocate to somewhere new. The producers and I came across this place and took it for our own, so welcome to the new and improved Wawanakwa!"

Once again he paused as he raised his hands in the air.

"Anyway, momentarily I will be welcoming the ten new castaways to the island but before all that, let me tell you the basics. Here at Total Drama, we strive to make each and every show the best it can possibly be, but evidently the quality of the most recent ones have slowly deteriorated as the show progressed. So! We decided to contact the folks at CBS to see if they would like to combine Survivor with Total Drama. Which was a success and allowed them to have combined minds to create; Outlast! A new competition reality show where the selected castaways are thrown into the harsh environment of this new Wawanakwa, set somewhere in the Caribbean archipelago." Chris had already lowered his hands during the speech; he took a deep breath as well as another pause for dramatic effect before continuing.

"The contestants must have to battle the harsh and deadly surroundings, home-made camp food and shelter, but most importantly each other. They will have to work within two tribes of five, Saitrionco and Kasa Kasa, whose names were created randomly and have no meaning or purpose whatsoever. Anyway, before I go off on a tangent let me carry on... Within these tribes, the contestants will compete within challenges set every three days in order to win either a reward or immunity, maybe even both, but more importantly to be immune from the vote off. At some point within the game, preferably half way, the tribes will dissolve and the remaining castaways will work individually to win immunity, although will all be a part of the same tribe; Okaterius... The process will then repeat itself up until the finale where the two remaining contestants will battle it out on final time." He then finally gets a chance to breathe, re-adjust himself before continuing once again.

"Now, for this season we made sure we recruited the top contestants to bring drama. Nearly all of them have some form of deceit in them, well that's what I presume and hope for... There'll be lies and secrets; façades and betrayals galore this season. So are you ready for another amazing season of Total Drama? Let's hope so!" Chris says like a giddy child as the theme begins to play.

_[Introduction]_

"Welcome back to Outlast!" Chris announces as the distant sound of helicopters become increasingly deafening as they get closer and closer to the island. As both of the helicopters land on the beautiful sandy beach of Wawanakwa, Chris continues, "On the left, is all the contestants within the tribe of Saitrionco - their tribe colour is gold. On the right, is all the contestants within the opposing tribe of Kasa Kasa - their tribe colour is green." The helicopters' propellers finally slow down to a halt before the contestants are released individually so that they can receive their allocated introduction.

"And this is..." Chris paused, looking confused, "Wait, who are you? I haven't been given the list of contestants and their introduction order thanks to the producers." He waits impatiently before being handed the list of names from an unseen figure that appeared from the side of the camera. The camera then proceeds to pan towards the female contestant standing eagerly with her luggage in hand.

"Okay, so now I can finally get on with the show..." Chris retorts, "So you are, Esther?" He asks hopefully as if he had got it wrong, she nods her head rapidly in response to his question.

"Yep! It's a pleasure to meet you Mister McLean." She responds politely, even though her response was delivered in a child-like timbre. Esther is shown in a pair of tight, light blue leggings as well as a crop top and a tribal/Aztec design cardigan - she has blonde hair and a very light skin tone, looking as though she has origins from Canada.

"Enough with the pleasantries, let's just get off on the wrong foot to begin with, that way I won't feel bad when I make you participate in such challenges and force you to live like a skank for the next month." Chris replies, still annoyed from being unprepared and seeming unprofessional previously.

"What? I was only trying to be-" Esther was quickly cut off by Chris and pushed to one side, where she stood in silence.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "I mean, I know he was 'evil' on the show, but he didn't have to be that rude to me... I was only trying to be polite and well-mannered; I guess he won't tolerate the ordinary nice type anymore." She sighs before exiting the shack, which was made from bamboo and straw.

A fierce and bitter looking middle-aged woman climbs out of the helicopter and walks towards the green coloured mat that lies astray on the bumpy sand. She is shown wearing full suit attire, complete with a professional briefcase as well as flat shoes, suitable for the occasion. "I have a feeling that I should call you... Viola?" Chris asks, intimidated by her brutish and malicious demeanour. She subsequently nods. Viola also is shown to have black hair and a darker skin tone, earning her heritage from Africa.

"I'm not here to mess about; can we get on with the show? I have a very bad feeling it is going to be a long and dreadful holiday of sorts." Viola asks, having already taken a spot next to Esther on the warm, golden sand.

"What guarantees you that you'll last that long to call it a holiday? With that kind of attitude, I can make a tremendous assumption that you won't likewise." Chris responds with a smirk on his face, she gives him a deadly glare in return before folding her arms and looking in the direction of an abundance of trees, assessing the surroundings. Before Chris can continue, she begins, "Where is our 'shelter'? I'm sure in our contract it said we'd have some form of it, but where is it might I add?"

"Oh, well about that. The shelter will be home-made, meaning you as campers will build your own shelter and pray that it keeps you safe at night from the predators that lurk at night." Chris lets out a menacing laugh which results in Esther's happy-go-lucky expression turning into terror and Viola ultimately rolling her eyes at Chris' ludicrous folly.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "I was told I had to make one of these, as a newly-arrived contestant. So here is my confessional; I have no clue why I signed up for this show at all..." She maintains a deadpan expression as she walks out of the small shack.

A stout, rough looking male in his late teens is the next to arrive to the placed mats. "I'm going to guess... Rupert?" Chris crosses his fingers, possibly only for the attention. The overweight guy smiles, but then quickly changes his expression to a more disgusted utterance as he grunts heavily.

"I don't mean to be rude- Oh wait, of course I do. The reason why I'm being rude is because of you Chris, you disgust me- Wait no, I didn't mean that, sorry. I... um... haven't been in front of a camera before? Yeah that's the reason I'm acting this way, showing off in front of the camera, yeah..." Rupert blurts out; he covers his face with his hands in shame as he walks towards a space next to the two girls. As he walks, he is shown wearing lounge pants and a loose t-shirt with brown hair that has tinges of blonde. Rupert also is of light skin, originating from America.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Rupert: **"We all have to have one of these? But why? It's not like I have anything to confess, there's nothing wrong with me- I hate you." He says in anguish, before muttering the last bit under his breath from which his expression changed again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Esther begins to blush as she asks the question, causing Viola to once again roll her eyes. Rupert, just stares at her, twitching in the process, resulting in Esther and Viola to back away slowly, without Rupert noticing.

"Wait, I'm fine, what about you?" Rupert responds moments later, only to be blanked by Esther who was focused on the next contestant who had got off the helicopter. Rupert turned around and kicked the sand into the air.

The next contestant to arrive was another male, possibly around the age of twenty-four, good-looking and was built like a tank. He bestowed himself in front of the women, who stared mesmerised by his huge biceps, pectoral muscles and abs. He stood in front of the two girls, a smug grin graced his lips as he continued to show-off and receive worship in the process. All he wears is a pair of extremely inappropriate shorts and a vest that hangs below his chest, exposing his pectoral muscles. He also has blonde hair, which reflects the sun's rays, which causes mesmerisation. Although unheard, he is asks where he's from, to which he replies with America as a whole – no specific reason. Also, due to his accent, he probably has heritage from Australia, other than America.

"Do you even need an introduction?" Chris asks, also mesmerised by his god-like physique. This left Rupert in the blue, who just stood facing the opposite direction - out to sea. Unbeknownst to what was going on.

"I mean, I'll have one if you're offering..." The guy responds, turning his attention from the girls and onto Chris. He prepares himself for his introduction as Chris begins to announce, "Next up we have... Travis!"

"Afternoon ladies." Travis returns his attention to the girls, who were still mesmerised by his body. He winks at them just after finishing his sentence, causing Esther to blush so much it seemed permanent after the minute long staring.

"It's actually the morning but..." Viola begins, however left unable to finish her sentence due to being spellbound on Travis.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "I think this will work to my dominance throughout the game, due to my irresistible and charming beauty as well as my upper hand in challenges due to my physique and strength. It will be easy enough to fool the females, if they're desperate enough..." He leers at the camera before exiting the shack.

"Next up we have... Bradford" Chris announces as an average looking teen walks towards the group of people, all he wears is an average blue v-neck shirt, khaki shorts and a pair of hiking boots. He stops in front of the others, presumably observing the competition – he has black hair, is of Asian descent, but still has blood relatives from America/England.

"You are adorning the height of fashion, am I right?" Travis snickers as the other two girls laughs unrealistically in the background. Bradford glares at Travis, who's only response is to get angry and violent at Bradford who seemingly did nothing.

"You're good, I'm sure you'll last long..." Bradford says sarcastically to Travis, who begins to once again get flustered and bothered about the situation, "Calm down... Anger management problems much?"

"I don't think your dry sense of humour will allow you to last long either..." Viola defends Travis, who went back to his original state, as if his moment of angst and vexation had suddenly disappeared.

Bradford clears his throat, "Whatever." Was his only response before he proceeded to take a spot next to Rupert, who was sat legs-crossed on the sand, still staring out to sea.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "I'm not going to waste my time with such morons... I have a plan that will surely succeed if no such person will stand in the way of it, I can guarantee that for sure." He folds his arms, and reassures himself that his plan will work. Afterwards, he gets to his feet, from sitting on the rickety home-made stool and walks out of the shack.

"Okay, half-way through... You see, nobody really understands how tedious these are until you've actually been in one and believe me, I've been in plenty." Chris says towards the camera, even though it was transfixed on the five contestants - all oblivious that they were being watched. "Anyway, here is the next contestant... Simone!" He announces, as the camera finally gives way and focuses its attention on the new arrival. The girl that stood in the line of view acquired flawless beauty, from head to toe her appearance screamed perfection. Simone stands, clad in a knotted checked shirt which exposes half of her stomach, as well as short shorts and a pair of Louis Vuitton heels to finish off the look. She has jet black hair, is tan, possibly half cast, with origins from Jamaica, Spain and America.

She looks towards the group, all of the males enthralled in Simone's gaze, "When virtue and modesty enlighten her charms, the lustre of a beautiful woman is brighter than the stars of heaven, and the influence of her power it is in vain to resist." Travis divulged, whilst tensing his muscles, all for Simone's pleasure.

"Did you make that up on the spot, Casanova? As if I'd let you have this. Who do you think I am?" Simone says in disgust as she looks down upon Travis who's managed to fall to his knees in ardour, "I have higher standards than some washed-up old athlete, how old are you? Fifty?" She asks as Travis' jaw drops open, causing him to momentarily scramble back to his feet.

"As a matter of fact, I'm only in my twenties..." Travis remarks, offended by Simone's accusation.

She laughs, "Oh bless, and ageing has done you no good." Simone then proceeds to push her clear transparent garment rail that holds all of her couture clothing and lingerie. She then thanks her butler, who appeared from a speedboat that is parked on the dock; he turns and walks away from the group.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder... I want to look good here, as well as on camera of course." Simone states as she stands in between Viola and Esther, interrupting their individual conversation.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude your little tête-à-tête." Simone apologizes unconvincingly.

"Of course you don't..." Viola remarks as Simone scowls at her. "Oh, don't do that... I'm sure that's one way of getting wrinkles, right? I mean I'm no beauty expert but I heard that somewhere." Viola says to prevent Simone from scowling, which works, but only results in her expression becoming odium.

"You must be an expert on that, I guess. I mean, not to offend you or anything, but you're not ripe fruit." Simone whispers before rushing off towards the confessional shack prior to receiving an answer.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "Be so good, they can't ignore you is possibly the worst aphorism I've ever used. It'll probably get me voted off very early on in the game and I don't want that to happen. It's not my fault I was blessed with pulchritudinous." She stares into the camera lens to fix her make-up and hair, before exiting the shack.

"I really don't think she deserved such a long introduction, Chris. I mean, we're all here to win the million and nobody is better than the other." Esther exclaims as she receives angry and sullen looks from a few fellow contestants.

"Well I agree, but then again there is only ten of you and a half hour show, so I think it's okay that she's just filling up some spare minutes that would've been wasted on shameless advertising. I mean who would buy Juggy Chunks or Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails? They are both vile, aha." Chris chuckles to himself at the thought of eating them. "Anyway, we're getting of track here. Might I remind you that there are still four remaining contestants? Okay, so the next contestant to arrive is... Carmen!"

A young teenage girl approaches Chris and the others; she has a very delicate and fragile mien and wears a simple floral summer-dress and sandals – She has vibrant red hair and pale skin, with origins from England and Sweden. She also has her luggage in hand, with one holding a violin case. "Hello everyone! It's a pleasure to be here and to compete with all of you!" She says cheerfully, although she was denied acknowledgement from the others.

"Come on guys, perk up! Be happy for this moment, for this moment is your life." Carmen quotes and smiles to one's heart's content, although reduces the others to cringe uncontrollably. "True happiness comes from the joy of deeds well done, the zest of creating new things!" Carmen quotes once again.

"Please stop." Bradford beseeches, her expression turns to embarrassment because of his request, as if she was offended by it.

"But what is happiness except the simple harmony between a person and the life they lead?" Carmen quotes, as well as asks rhetorically.

"If you're a musician, just play some music instead of making a fool out of yourself by quoting about happiness." Bradford says with an intellectual tinge.

"Okay!" She says happily, before retrieving her violin from it's case, she then proceeds to play. It also sets everyone else at ease, as she plays the sweet tune of Beethoven Kreutzer Sonata.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen: **"Phew, that was a comeback and more. I was making such a fool of myself, I literally couldn't stop quoting silly things I was told by my mother. I mean, it could've been nerves but still, it is only a reality show and you're working alongside other people fighting for the same objective. We're all here for the same reason, so I don't even know why I freaked out, I'm also freaking out now because I have no idea what to confess, do I have to confess anything? I don't know..." She looks puzzled at the camera, before returning to play the classical piece of music like she did prior to the confessional.

"Okay here is the eighth contestant... Paisley!" Chris announces as the camera swings round to a quirky-looking girl clad in a rainbow tie-dye shirt, stirrup leggings and white converse pumps. The camera takes an arc shot and closes up on her face; she can be seen wearing white-rimmed hipster glasses and a black beanie. She also has blonde hair that has highlights of both pink and blue. Also she has a light-ish skin tone, showing her origins from America – like she had previously told, although unheard.

"Please, if you don't mind..." Paisley asks, as she motions her hands in a move away signal. "Thank you." She responds, tranquil at that moment.

"Are you a hipster?" Esther asks eagerly, a desperate expression takes over, as if it seems that she is trying hard to make friends.

"Of course." Paisley replies with a smile, "Why haven't you heard of me? I'm like the queen of social media... I'm everywhere; Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Pinterest, Snapchat. You name it." Paisley exclaims happily, as if she's finally found someone who cared.

"I was only asking, I didn't need the details." Esther replies uninterested by Paisley, she removes her attention from her and instead focuses on the helicopter where the next contestant is about to be released from.

"Oh I see. I'm not that interested in it either, I'm just extremely popular on there that's all, no big deal." Paisley says, although being ignored by the others. She makes one's way towards the confessional shack, which stands just to the left of the group.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "Seriously? That was rude and so uncalled for, I'm sure people weren't so rude when they were introduced? Have I tried too hard to make a good and lasting first impression? Is it what I'm wearing? I mean it is a bit mediocre and cliché trope for a hipster. I'll stop..." She stands to her feet after firing the rhetorical questions one after another at the camera.

"So, here is the ninth contestant... Matthew!" Chris announces as a ruggedly handsome looking guy in his late-twenties/early-thirties, walks across the sand barefoot, with his black combat boots in hand. However, in the other hand he carries a backpack, that takes the possession of a vast array of canisters of spray paint - well that's all that can be seen through the partly open section of the zipper. He is also shown sporting very child-like clothing; light green plain shirt with rolled up sleeves and baggy capris with a pair of pumps to go along with the outfit. He has black hair with green highlights and is also light of skin, possibly coming from the latter said before – more than likely Canada or America.

"Well hello guys, I'm Matthew and it's a pleasure to meet you all." He waves, before quickly sheathing his hand into his pocket - ignorance fills the atmosphere. He shrugs off the discourtesy from the group and quickly locomotes to an empty space within the huddled batch of contestants.

Matthew grabs one of the selections of canisters from his bag and then soon begins to spray paint the sand, to pass the time and consume his boredom. "Hey, does that look any good?" He asks, even though everyone's attention was already on him, pique looks address each and every one's face.

"I think you should stop, the paint fumes are making me feel slightly faint." Simone makes a rejoinders, Matthew reluctantly stops at this solicit.

"Or it could just be the scorching sun on your dainty skin. Or it could be all the makeup you've smothered your face with. I mean, ingredients found in cosmetics and beauty products could pose a serious risk to one's health." Matthew ripostes with a jerk. Simone turns, unable to retrieve anything to retaliate with.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Matthew:** "I think I made some form of lasting impression on the group, besides, I was only trying to pass the time so then the real fun can begin... Graffiti art would hurt nobody, the fumes do no harm at all, just looks at me for example." He makes a forced smile which results in a very macabre-esque sort of vibe; the camera quickly switches point of views and returns to Chris.

"…And finally!" Chris lets out a sigh of relief, his craving for torture becoming more and more evident as the time progresses, "The tenth and final contestant... Isaac!" He announces as the two helicopters disperse and head off in opposite directions. The male castaway left in front of the other nine people looks overly exaggerated in terms of clothing choice; he is clad in an ordinary white shirt, but was also dressed in patterned mosaic-like designed trousers that were held up by black suspenders that are placed on either shoulder. He is also wearing a red bow tie and to finish his outfit off, black smart shoes. Isaac is also shown with ochre hair and with dark-ish skin – claiming heritage from Brazil and America.

The majority of the other contestants snicker at his appearance, somewhat amused by his clothing choices, "Anything the matter?" Isaac asks rhetorically, removing his scrutiny from the book he had held in his hand to look vacantly at the others - receiving gawks as forms of response. "That's what I thought..." He murmurs under his breath before returning his attention back to the book.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Isaac:** "I believe I'm good enough and above everyone else to not stoop to such a level that is beyond me. I am highly intelligent and I plan on using my wit in order to gain a further advantage into this game and since previous 'smart' people who have competed on this show have somewhat failed I know for certain that I have what it takes to take away the million dollar cash prize. Looking at the competition, I can assure myself that I do actually have a fair edge above the others and since there's only ten of us, getting that million dollars might be the easiest million dollars ever made." He lets out a slightly demonic laugh, whilst rubbing his hands together at the thought of having the prize money. After composing himself to his previous emotionless and dry self, he exits the shack.

The ten castaways stand on the lush, golden sands before Chris. All of them obnoxiously looking in other directions. "Well finally that's over, now we can actually get on with the show!" The focus reappears and Chris captures all twenty eyes peeled on him.

"Welcome to Outlast!-" Chris is cut off by the group's jubilant cheers and claps. "Now, let me lay down the basics... You will all be split into two tribes of five, when you are I'll continue. Let's see... Bradford... Carmen... Rupert... Simone and... Paisley! All of you come take your spot on the yellow carpet here." He points to the right and they all obey. "So, Esther... Viola... Matthew... Isaac and... Travis! Take your spot on the green carpet here." He points to the opposite direction where the carpet lies, they all follow his orders.

Chris turns and walks forward slightly, further than touching distance just to be on the safe side - extra precaution. "So, as I was saying. You have been split into two teams; Saitrionco, which is the yellow tribe and Kasa Kasa, which is the green tribe. Within these two tribes you will learn to survive using your surroundings instead of the basic necessities you're all used to back at home-" Chris is once again cut off, this time by Rupert who suddenly becomes relevant after going invisible.

"Wait, I've never done anything like this before. Are you sure it's safe to do?" Rupert asks, worried about Chris answer.

"There's always a first for everything, so I wouldn't worry. Besides, the production team have their own camp somewhere on the island; they'll come if there are any problems." Chris reassures him, before continuing. "Also, within these two tribes, you will compete in challenges set every three days where you could win one of two things; immunity or reward, maybe even both if you're lucky, but that would more than likely happen at merge. So at the moment, you'll all be playing for immunity for a good portion of the game."

"Intriguing, might I add. Why are their teams when we can just play anarchy?" Paisley asks, throwing her suggestion into the mix.

"Well, actually I have no clue. But still, don't interrupt me please." Chris replies, and receives an incline in return to his question. He continues, "Okay, since I'm feeling generous, I'll throw in some items that will help you feel comfortable for the start of the game." Chris opens a box that was just placed there prior to his short speech, he takes out a tarp, a small piece of flint and two blankets and gives them to Saitrionco and then continues to do the same thing to Kasa Kasa.

"You'll all have tonight off. But tomorrow, the game will start. Find your base camp and build your shelter before nightfall, I heard from a forecast that the Caribbean is due rain over night so I'd suggest you hurry up and find base camp." Chris throws the two tribes two separate maps leading to opposite ends of the tropical island.

The two tribes go in their autonomous direction as the camera closes up on Chris, "Well that's it for the first episode, join us next time as plenty of lies and secrets; façades and betrayals enrol!" He announces, before he shouts; "Have fun in paradise..." to the two tribes before the camera turns to static and the credits roll in.


	3. Two: Solace For Tired Feet

The camera opens from it's original static screen, onto the beautiful scenery of the tropical island. It pans along the beach front and portrays a beautiful incongruity between the golden colour it acquires and the faint blue of the ocean shore, which slowly changes into a darker shade the further you look at in every direction. This quickly alters as Kasa Kasa appear, trekking along the beach front - slumped and dragging themselves with luggage in hand.

"...Why are we on the beach again? Seriously, I'm getting really nervous here guys, the suns already setting..." Simone cries out to the people in front of her.

"Just keep up, Simone. We have both Viola and Travis on our tribe, I'm pretty sure they'll find base camp before night creeps in." Esther replies, pausing in motion to allow Simone to catch up.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Matthew:** "Yes allow the prescribed drug addict and 'epitome of fitness' find camp for us, I may as well just stop right now and stay on the beach for the night because by the time we give up, we'll be in the middle of the forest with who-knows-what and will be bordering psychosis - maybe even sparking a mental breakdown, well I can definitely see that happening for some..." He pauses to look over towards the rest of his tribe; Viola and Travis are both staring at the map provided, Esther lies on the ground in a heap, fanning herself with a beige Stetson hat and Simone is laid soaking up the sun with a pair of sunglasses to protect her eyes and a bottle of SPF50 sunscreen at her disposal. Matthew turns back to the camera, "You know... I really think my tribes collective intelligence is bar none." He sighs and returns to the group.

"Yeah... We're lost, so we could just settle here on the beach and then continue to find camp in the morning? Since it is starting to get dark." Viola suggests to the group, receiving nods from three of them - apart from Simone.

"I can't do that... I won't be able to survive the night... What if some creatures comes out of the woodland area during the night and try to get us? What if the tide comes in to far and sweeps us out to sea?" She continues to ask rhetorical questions whilst circling her luggage in a disturbed state.

"Well, instead of sending yourself hysterical, calm down and help us set up camp on the beach." Travis says to Simone, but was ignored completely. "Could someone like... sedate her?" He asks the camera crew that followed the tribe, getting a negative reply.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone: **"Do you have a spare tent I can borrow for the night? I'm legit going to have a mental breakdown..." The camera shakes to portray the response to which she grunts and walks away in a childish fit.

"...Maybe if we officially introduce ourselves, it'll take our minds off the fact that we're lost? I mean, I wouldn't mind learning one or two things about my tribe." Esther attempts to lift the sorrow-filled atmosphere, and gives a flirtatious smirk towards Matthew.

"No thanks, Yoko Ono." Matthew replies, emptying his suitcase of items for the shelter. Esther rolls her eyes, and returns to sunbathing the last few minutes worth before the sun disappears into the horizon.

"Boy bye." Esther says under her breath, unable to be heard by her target, but was by the boom operator.

The camera then turns to Travis, who's finished his shelter, "Well I'm done, what do we need? Wood for a fire?" He suggests, receiving a nod of approval from Viola.

"Wait! Travis!" Simone shouts as Travis disappears into the dense woodland, she attempts to follow but retreats after the sound of wildlife frightens her. "Do you think he'd mind if I just settled down in his home-made tent?" She bites her lip and places her hand on her hip with an unsure expression on her face.

"Would you mind actually doing something?" Viola asks passing Simone an empty pail, "Fill this up and make yourself useful. Oh and remember to use the purification tablets, I'm sure none of us want a lingering taste of salt in our mouths before we sleep." Viola says, leaving Simone to process all the information she's received.

The camera then zooms out high into the air, which shows the distance from the tribe and their main base camp - a mere forty kilometres from where they're situated. It then switches to the other tribe, Saitrionco, who are trekking through the jungle.

"...When we were in them helicopters, this island seemed a lot smaller in real life than what it actually is. I mean how far are we away from the starting point now?" Rupert asks, twitching and scratching a sore red patch on his arm - presumably from what he's self-inflicted.

"Well, something we don't want to do at the moment is panic, so just chill. It won't be long until we find camp and then we can settle down and have a good night sleep." Paisley responds, turning her head over her shoulder to respond. She catches a glimpse of Rupert's arm, "Um, are you okay?" She asks, concerned about the irritated red patch on his arm.

"Of course! I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me, obviously, why is there something wrong with you? You have to accuse me of having a problem?" Rupert responds, becoming increasingly aggressive every time he speaks.

"Wow, dude, it's okay there's no need to get bellicose all of a sudden. It's okay to be stressed, I'm sure everyone else realises it's getting dark." Paisley says, seemingly calming Rupert in the process.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Isaac: **"It's either that kid is doing this act for the publicity, or screen-time, but he is acting like a complete and utter mental institution patient." Isaac stands up off the damp tree roots, wipes the leaves and bits of moss off of his trousers and carries on walking with the tribe.

"Please, just stop..." Isaac asks in a desperate manner, clearly irritated by Rupert's peculiar nature. "Listen to him, we need to concentrate if we want to get back to camp in one piece." Bradford reiterates, focusing on the map in his hand with Carmen stood beside him, clasping the provided compass.

"Sure... I guess?" Rupert responds, unaware of why they want him to 'stop'. He grabs his bags and motions his hands in a moving gesture towards Paisley, allowing her to go in front - she thanks him and proceeds to do so.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Rupert: **"I have Residual-type Schizophrenia, so yeah I have many delusions and hallucinations - even disorganised speech like last episode. Do you think any of them realise this and have an inkling about my condition? I sure hope not, I don't want a pity vote or even... voted off early because of it, ugh." He grunts, twitching and staring into the space around him. He smiles creepily towards the camera, possibly induced in one of his 'hallucinations'. He shakes his head moments later, stands and walks off in the direction the rest of his tribe went in.

Rupert emerges from the brush, the rest of his tribe already at work, "Where have you been? We've already begun building shelter and collecting wood for the fire." Carmen asks, questioning his whereabouts.

"I was just using the confessional, sorry I'll get to wor- actually... no I won't, do it yourself, I'm tired." Rupert replies, slumping his luggage on the ground and taking a seat on top of it, leaning his head on the branch of a large, sodden acacia tree.

"Hey, unless you want to eat tonight, I suggest you get up and assist us in building the shelter." Carmen snaps, obtaining the attention of a previously ignorant Rupert. His attitude changes back to it's ordinary self, he quickly reciprocates and follows through with her request.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen:** "Schizophrenic? Typically of the casting directors... I guess because one 'won' in a previous season, it'd be good to add another to the roster." She shrugs and continues to work on the shelter.

"I'm pretty sure you threatened Rupert to work, yet you're contradicting yourself by not contributing. So I suggest if you want to eat tonight, you assist us in building the shelter." Bradford reiterates sarcastically, leaving Carmen to give him a deadly stare in return. Isaac and Paisley both giggle to themselves, before the camera time-lapses, showing the tribe of five all settled down around the fire and the shelter prepared in the background.

"What do you think Chris will have us do tomorrow then? For the first challenge of the season?" Paisley asks, getting comfortable around the campfire with a fleece blanket over her shoulders for extra warmth - night time's air is cold and brisk.

"Hopefully something that requires little to no energy, but then again it is Total Drama and Survivor combined which means that that proposal is of an iota." Bradford shrugs off the question, wishes good night to his fellow contestants and heads for the shelter.

The screen turns to dark and then opens up at dawn around the Kasa Kasa tribe - located on the beach.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone: **"I can't stand this place already... Last night was utterly horrendous, if I could I would bet money that I looked like a complete and utter trainwreck. I mean look at my hair, my hair is terrible." She cries solemnly, forcefully trying to un-cot her hair with a brush.

"How is everyone this morning?" Esther asks happily, gathering together toiletries for a pleasant soak in the sea.

"Not bad, the cushioning of the sand made my sleep heavenly." Matthew responds with a stretch and gaping yawn.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "I want to cry... When I went for a walk in the forest area of the island, I came across our base camp which was basically a ten minute journey from where we're situated now. Shows I'm on a team of failures." He rolls his eyes and folds his arms. "I'm not going to say anything otherwise Simone or whatever her name is will go ballistic."

"So what now? Do we head down to the challenge area?" Viola asks the production crew, located behind the camera. A faint 'yes' is heard and the tribe gather their bags before heading out.

A vast area of flat land is shown, littered with man-made structures. Chris stands the left of this strategically-placed mess, waiting for the contestants' arrival as they are shown having to traipse to the challenge's location. As both tribes finally arrive to their allocated mats, in their specific tribe colours, Chris begins, "Welcome, castaways... Here we are, at the location of the first challenge of the series! Anyway, the challenge will be called "Draggin' The Dragon", as seen from Survivor: Cagayan, where the tribes have to pull a cart across man-made and natural obstacles, carrying boxes of puzzle pieces in the form of a dragon. At three different spots, one player climbs up a ladder, using a bamboo pole, to reach out and release a key. The players must take that key, unlock a chest and put it in the cart. Once they have all the chests together, they must dismantle their cart and take all the chests out to stuff them through a barricade in the course. They must then climb up over the wall, reassemble the cart on the other side, and then make it through a bunch of natural obstacles to make it to the end. Using the pieces of the boxes, they must then solve a puzzle. First tribe to finish their puzzles win immunity. Makes sense?" He asks, waiting for questions.

"Wait, that was a lot to access... So we, grab the cart... run to the ladders, climb it, grab the key and take the key to the boxes, unlock the boxes and then solve the puzzle with the puzzle pieces within it?" Rupert asks, twitching uncontrollably - creeping out the others.

"Pretty much, yeah. Just follow what the rest of your tribe is doing and I think you'll be crystal." Chris replies, also unnerved by Rupert's quirks. "Survivor's ready? Go!" Chris shouts, as the two tribes pound off of their mats and towards the carts.

"Wait quickly, who is going to carry the cart/pull the cart along?" Isaac asks curiously, thinking out loud.

"Maybe just do everything as one group and then when we get to the different stations, someone just participates in retrieving the item needed?" Bradford answers, not allowing any of the females to have their input. He looks towards Carmen and Paisley who both just nod in agreement - Rupert stands in the background, observing.

"Okay listen up, me and Viola will control the cart because clearly, we are the strongest in the tribe. Simone, you will climb up each of the ladders and retrieve the keys using the bamboo pole. Leaving Matthew and Esther working on the puzzle. Problems? Queries? Concerns?" Bradford waits a moment before acquiring an answer, "No? Good, let's go!"

Both tribes are shown neck and neck by the time they arrive at the first set of ladders. Viola and Bradford, both using their combined brute strength to hurry along the cart without the help of the others, who are already prepared at their assigned hub. The Saitrionco tribe are shown struggling, disorganised and shown disorientated.

"What are you doing? Why do you want to go back, when the first set of ladders are literally five metres away." Paisley asks, her original mood and state changing to more of a concern.

"Well for one, the wheel is stuck in the pothole and we're heading off the tracks that have already been removed. I'd rather play a fair game and win by doing so..." Isaac responds, attempting to pull the cart out on his own. Rupert joins in on the help, picking up the cart from the initial wheel instead of the framework, causing the wheel to screw loose and fall off.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Here, let me help." Rupert intervenes, trying to correct what he mistakenly contributed towards.

"Just stop please, someone else just grab that end of the cart, so then at least the rest of the wheels can move." Bradford says to which Carmen responds, dropping the bamboo pole on the floor in order to help.

"On the count of three, we can continue, yes?" Carmen asks, as everyone gets into position - leaving Rupert trailing behind without helping. "One... two... three-" The camera then cuts to the Kasa Kasa tribe who are already at the second section.

"Go, Simone!" Viola shouts, instructing her to climb the ladder in order to attain the key. Simone grunts, disapproving Viola's coarse and ill-mannered nature. However, she does as she's asks.

"Almost... got... it.." Simone struggles, trying to stretch further than she can reach in order to obtain the key - standing on one foot and extending her arm as far as she can. "Okay, I have it." She says just as the key drops on the sand below, to which Esther picks up and runs towards the chest provided.

"Someone grab this with me, it's a lot heavier than it looks." Esther complains, endeavouring with the chest. Matthew comes to her assistance and helps her with placing the casket onto the cart. She shows a sense of gratitude by smiling appreciatively.

"Come on! Do you want to win or not? hurry up!" Travis barks orders, his team all looking vexed by his attitude.

"We are... Sheesh, calm down" Esther responds, grabbing one end of the cart in order to push it to the final set of ladders.

The camera then switches back to Saitrionco who are stuck on the second station, "Okay, I'll climb up the ladders and recoup the key for the chest, then Paisley you can grab the key and unlock it." Bradford says, taking the lead.

"Yes, sir." She mocks him by making a salute gesture, waiting in position under the dangling key above. He scorns her with a deadly glare, before sprinting up the ladder as fast as his feet could carry him. Bradford then uses the bamboo pole to hoist the key off of the stanchion it's originally attached to, it drops and falls into the palm of Paisley's hand as if it was on command.

Paisley proceeds to unlock the chains that surround the outside of the chest, unravel them and with the help of Carmen, places it onto the cart with the other chest.

The camera shows Kasa Kasa now already trying to solve the puzzle, Matthew and Esther are shown hard at work. Viola and Travis are shown sat in a heap on the ground, cushioned by a mound of soil, vying to catch their breaths back in the torrid Caribbean climate.

"...look, as you can see, this piece goes there and then we've got it." Esther continues from a previously unheard sentence. Matthew's facial expression portrays a somewhat confused attitude. "Seriously, don't be dense. Pass over the pieces and let me complete the puzzle myself."

"What? and let you get all the credit for winning the challenge? I don't think so..." Matthew refuses. The other members of the Kasa Kasa tribe look on, bewildered until Esther fiercely prises Matthew's fingers off of the two puzzle pieces before placing them in the correct spots. "Is that it?" Esther reacts uncontrollably, showing the Saitrionco tribe in the background all looking on in disappointment.

"Kasa Kasa win immunity!" Chris announces after reading the puzzle which spells out the word 'Immunity'. All of the contestants re-join together on the provided tribe mats where Chris announces, "Kasa Kasa, well done on your victory. You are all safe from tonights Tribal Council and you can now head off and celebrate with a luxurious meal prepared by the closest restaurant we could find - where you will enjoy the Caribbean's finest cuisine and delicacies." He hands Viola the immunity statue, which is an average-sized sandalwood tiki doll. The tribe is then shown walking along the dusk ridden beach, heading off into the distance and back to camp.

"Saitrionco, what can I say? Poor effort equals bad outcomes, in this case losing the challenge which means Tribal Council awaits you this evening." Chris smirks antagonistically at the group, who look on perturbed by him.

"Hubris kills..." Isaac remarks under his breath, which nobody heard. Momentarily, he and his tribe gather their belongings that they brought and then diverted back in the route they had came from in the first instance - all of them frigid and simultaneously dragging their feet along the strand, kicking particles of sand high into the air.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "I feel as though our team worked well together and I have a slight inkling that we'll get very far. Maybe an immunity run is possible? Who knows?" She says as she trails the Kasa Kasa tribe's rear end.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "We didn't work as well as a team than what we should've, with both of the more intelligent contestants on my side I would've thought that we had more of an advantage since strategy is seemingly better than other traits like brawn. But I guess because both of them wanted to take charge it sort of caused a rift between the team dynamic which sent us downhill as the challenge progressed." She sighs and then returns back to the others who are shown walking back to the base camp.

Back at the Saitrionco bivouac, silence fills the atmosphere. Everyone within the tribe ignores one another, exchange bitter signals from one another if they were ever to receive eye contact. Rupert sits alone, resting on a hammock that hangs from weak branches of two acacia trees. Carmen is sat down besides the dying fire and plays her violin to no apparent audience, leaving Paisley asleep inside the tent.

Bradford sets out with an empty bag in hand to collect wood "Hey would you like some help?" Isaac asks, only to be rudely ignored as he disappears into the brush. "Okay, fine."

"I think he's of the competitive type, don't approach him for awhile until he's, you know, calmed down of sorts?" Paisley begins, trying the make Isaac feel better. She props herself up onto a pillow, facing outwards from the tent's opening, "Maybe, if you want to, collect some basic stuff on your own if you want to contribute? We're low on water, perhaps, take the bucket and collect some?" She suggests. Isaac gratifies, walking towards the sea with the pail in hand.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen:** "It's a little tense back at camp, even though we lost a challenge it's like everyone has gone against each other. I shouldn't be confident, but I know that I'm not leaving for a fact since I literally did as I was asked and didn't really contribute to the loss. My bet is on Isaac, Paisley or Bradford." Carmen says, returning to the song she had previously stopped playing.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford: **"My tribe sucks, if we actually followed what I said and not what Isaac said then it would've worked but of course not. Already, I'm beginning to doubt why I actually signed up, especially for the thirty or something days - I'm definitely not going to last that long at this rate." He says, collecting wood as he speaks towards the camera.

However, at the other camp, the mood is elevated compared to Saitrionco. Kasa Kasa are shown already celebrating their win - ordering their promised meal from a menu that was bestowed upon them.

"I know this is supposed to be Survivor and Total Drama, but I could seriously get used to this." Matthew says as he finishes his order of food. He rummages through his ruck sack and collects a cannister before spray painting some forms of art on a tree stump nearby.

"Anyone want to take a dip in the sea whilst we wait?" Esther asks happily - mainly focusing over Travis who is shown shirtless.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "He is such a douche-bag at times but on the other hand he is so dreamy. Maybe I can put my skills to good use? Maybe even have an alliance on my hands, surely I can get him to join me - maybe with the help of Viola." She swoons at the thought.

"Uh, sure. That challenge has made me work up a sweat, so I feel kind of dirty." Travis says, stripping down to his underwear before sprinting towards the sea. Esther and Viola both follow - stripped down to their floral bikinis.

Viola, Esther and Travis are shown on the surface of the water talking, the rest of their bodies are submerged underneath. "Guys, I was wondering, would you two like to form an alliance with me, since I think we're the strongest on our tribe and we could pretty much dominate this game if we wanted." Esther brings up the subject, none of them refuse to acknowledge.

"I guess, since both of them two are pretty useless - did you see their performance in the challenge? I mean seriously, they're dead weight." Viola agrees, using this as persuasion for Travis to join.

"To be honest, you're right. I guess we could work stuff out. First thing though, no leaders of the alliance because then it seems that that certain person wants to take charge and run the alliance themselves - furthering only themselves in the game and using the others as scapegoats." Travis suggests, to which the girls oblige - shaking his outstretched hand in agreement.

Matthew and Simone are shown sat on the beach, both in their swim gear. Simone is sat soaking up the sun whilst filing her nails and Matthew is shown attempting to build a sandcastle using one of his empty cannisters as a bucket.

"Good thing I found solace for my tired feet. I think I have splinters on the soles of them, ugh." Simone says, removing her Louis Vuitton stilettos.

"Why? Did you do the challenge barefoot? Who, in the right mind would climb home-made wooden ladders, barefoot?" Matthew says, showing a little bit of concern.

"It doesn't matter really, they're only aching a bit - it's not a travesty." Simone remarks, returning her cynosure off of Matthew and back to pampering herself. "Can you smell that?" She looks behind her, Matthew doing the same.

The meals arrive on one of the carts that they use for the challenge and it shows Kasa Kasa sat around the camp fire, eating their meal, before it switches to the Tribal Council area where it shows Saitrionco sat and waiting to vote.

"Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the first person voted out of Outlast." Chris announces, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to be here anymore." He shows the group a decorative box that has a painterly design in both shades of green and yellow - the tribe colours.

"Now, I guess that's the basics... Oh wait, if you have an immunity idol - which you don't at the moment since one hasn't been put into place yet - you will have the ability to become immune at the Tribal Council you play it out which could negate votes that were originally cast against you, if there were any." Chris informs them, however, they are shown uninterested and more terrified nonetheless. "Carmen, you're up first." Chris says, pointing Carmen the way to which she'll vote.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Carmen, Bradford, Rupert, Isaac and then Paisley.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen: **"I'm sorry but we only need one leader and your too conceited to be one or live up to the title... One way or another you'll irritate us sometime during the game and you won't get far, better now than later."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "I feel as though your a major competition threat but then again if I want you out I can get you out whenever I want so I guess you can stay to further me and my game, otherwise I'll be gone earlier than my expectations suggest. Anyway, my vote goes to..."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Rupert:** "Other than myself, you made us lose, so you have my vote of course."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Isaac:** "I can't tell whether or not you threw the challenge on purpose or you want the screen-time that bad. I mean seriously, you are sort of a creep anyway, so by acting as 'yourself', would just garner you the stuff you crave so very much. I can give you my vote though, if you covet that as well?"

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "You're literally, not figuratively, terrifying. Sort yourself out you utter reprobate, you make it hard for me to sleep at night, please just leave."

Paisley returns to her stool, as the others stare at her menacingly as she sits. "I'll go tally the votes." Chris says, accumulating the attention of most. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play one now is the time to do so." He looks for an answer before bursting into narcissistic-esque laughter, "I'm only joking, none of you have one... But before I read out the final votes, I have some questions... Bradford, do you think you have a chance to stay tonight?"

Bradford thinks for a moment, pretending to be thinking of an answer, "Well I think I'm relatively safe from the vote off, since I did contribute fairly well towards the victory - that resulted in failure. I don't think it was necessarily my fault entirely, so I think I should stay in the game."

"Isaac, do you think that it was your leadership skills that sent your team plummeting into oblivion, equivalent of failure?" Chris asks, nodding towards the camera because of his intellectual question.

"No, because I had thought of the plan during the initiation, as well as how to work around the problems if any were to emerge, I had them covered. But some people, who I'd prefer to remain nameless, ruined that chance because they wanted to have their two pence worth." Isaac says, folding his arms, receiving glares from a few of his tribe members.

"Finally, Carmen, do you think anything such as alliances have sprung up in conversations back at camp yet?" Chris asks curiously.

"Is that a serious question?" Carmen asks, getting a nod from Chris, "Well then no. If we're unable to win a challenge as a group, then I don't think anyone is in talks with one another about 'getting to the finale'. If we're unable to communicate and be uncoordinated then I guess not - it's obvious."

"Okay, thank you for your enlightening answers. Here are the votes..." Chris says as he grabs the first slip of paper from the box, "First vote... Isaac." A variety of smirks and shocked faces are displayed.

"Second vote... Rupert." No reaction of sorts are shown.

"Third vote... Rupert." It turns the spotlight onto his face, which is shown to have dropped into despair.

"Fourth vote... Paisley." She is shown with a shocked expression on her face, as though she is offended by the vote. Paisley then shrugs it off, folding her arms in confidence - confident that she will stay.

"Fifth and final vote..." Chris pauses for dramatic effect, the faces of Paisley, Rupert and Isaac show worried expressions. "The first person voted out of Outlast... Rupert." He stands, both Isaac and Paisley take a sigh of relief - both Carmen and Bradford are shown smiling happily to themselves. Rupert gathers his belongings and his lit torch to where Chris stands. "Rupert, the tribe has spoken." He snuffs out the torch before Rupert is shown walking down the slabbed, concrete road and out of sight.

"Well that was eventful of sorts... Head back to camp, Tribal Council is adjourned." Chris says, as the remaining four of Saitrionco grab their bags and torches before leaving in the opposite direction than Rupert did.

"That's a wrap on the second episode of Outlast... Although minimal in content - I'm sure a lot more drama, façades and subterfuge are sure to arise. I can guarantee." Chris says, maniacally laughing to himself as the camera zooms out to show a full scale view of the tropical island before cutting to static - allowing the credits to roll on.


	4. Three: Entangled in the Octopus' Garden

Footage of the beautiful and pristine landscape is shown, a tropical paradise that lies in the northern hemisphere - apart of the incredible Caribbean. The remaining nine contestants are shown as the camera pans to the left, all of them stood individually on a rock from a cluster that align the sea's shore. The camera then slowly zooms out, the contestants still in view, but revealing Chris who stands before them.

"Last time on Outlast..." Chris begins, before pausing to allow a breath of fresh air to enter his lungs, "Kasa Kasa managed to unsuccessfully locate their camp, a mere ten minute walk from where they eventually pitched. However, Saitrionco did the opposite and set up camp before the sun set. The next day, the first challenge of the season was introduced where Kasa Kasa emerged victorious..." He pauses once again.

"Resulting in the elimination where Rupert became the first contestant to leave the show. How will the group fair this episode? Find out only on Outlast!" Chris announces with edited-in echoes that fade as the theme song begins to play.

_[Introduction]_

The camera switches to the morning of the day after the first Tribal Council, focusing mainly on the tribe of Saitrionco. Where the remaining four from the group struggle to wake up after a rough night sleep in the uncomfortable home-made shelter.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "I don't mean to seem narcissistic, but I knew I wouldn't of left the game yesterday evening, especially when the competition to stay in was Rupert. It was clearly obvious that he wouldn't of survived any longer, bless him... Although the vote was incredibly close, so maybe I'm a target?" She tries to think up ways of which the others would believe she is the enemy, but ultimately fails to provide any reasons.

"How are you all this morning?" Bradford asks, adjusting his glasses which had fallen off his nose slightly during the night. Quiet moans are heard from the two girls who are shown to still be half asleep, attempting to block out the sunlight that shines through the cracks between the leaves of the palm tree above them.

"I'm good, I feel a bit bad about last night but nevertheless, someone was meant to be out first and in all honesty, it was inevitable that Rupert would be out first. Maybe not altogether, but definitely first off this tribe." Isaac responds, pulling one of his spare shirts off a branch.

Carmen and Paisley are both shown eventually climbing to their feet, both of them participating in an avid exchange of conversation. "Was I a prime target yesterday? Did you vote for me?" Paisley asks, still extremely paranoid after yesterday's endeavour.

"Of course not, why would I vote you out? My vote was for Isaac, since I didn't want a dictatorship to begin. It's fairly obvious he wants to take charge of the team and make us follow orders that he puts into play." Carmen whispers, preparing breakfast for the tribe at the same time as responding.

"What are you cooking?" Isaac asks, a demanding tone is evident in his question, to which Carmen simply ignores. She doesn't reply, but instead quietly places a spoonful of rice into a smaller metallic pot and passes it to Isaac. "...Delicious?" Isaac murmurs under his breath, turning his attention to the lumpy slop of sustenance.

"I didn't have to feed you, you do realise I am not your skivvy, here to prepare every meal and wash all your items of vile clothing. Which I have done for the past four days and I bet you expect me to do all of this today, just for your benefit? I think not!" Carmen shouts, her anger and irritated demeanour slowly beginning to pour out. She pushes the pot of rice to the ground, climbs to her feet and walks away down the beach with her violin in hand. Bradford, Isaac and Paisley all exchange awkward glances, before continuing with what they were doing.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen:** "I actually can't believe I just got vexed with Isaac even though he clearly did nothing wrong or anything that would remotely irritate me back at home. Seriously, I'm embarrassed to step foot back at camp because of my over-the-top outburst. If this was any other time or any other place I'd be incredibly relaxed and lenient. I'll give it twenty minutes before I return, just so I don't do something similar when I head back." She sits there, tuning her instrument slower than usual, visibly clear that she's deep in thought - presumably about what had just happened.

Back at the Saitrionco base camp, the other three surround the camp-fire, since in the meantime between Carmen's tantrum and storm-off to now, a message regarding an immunity idol has been put into play. "Looks like one of us is going to have the opportunity to have an advantage in the game. As the letter reads; 'Dear Castaways, as a nice treat from your beloved host, I would like to offer a reward to two of you. But, you'll have to obtain it yourselves as the prize a.k.a. the immunity idol, has been put into play. One near the Saitrionco camp and one near the Kasa Kasa camp. If you succeed in finding the idol, you will have guaranteed your safety at one of the Tribal Councils, if you wish to play it. That's all and happy hunting!' So, does this mean that all of us are against one another now?" Bradford asks, finishing off by placing the scroll with the handwritten letter imprinted on it onto the wood that floors the shelter.

After a short moment of silence, Paisley speaks up, "...Well since it seems that I'm a target for someone here, I'm just going to go and have a look around, just to see if I can find it for myself." She quickly grabs her bag and runs down the beach, to which Bradford and Isaac copy.

"What? That's no fair, you got a head start." Isaac shouts, sprinting across the sand, attempting to catch up to Paisley who is shown to have disappeared into the brush. Both Bradford and Isaac stay on the beach itself, digging up the sand and trying to find it there.

The camera then switches to the other tribe who are shown to be all situated around the camp-fire, collecting the information from the announcement sent out by Chris.

"So I'm going to say fair game to the person who finds the idol." Travis remarks, dropping the piece of paper with the announcement written on it before running off into the distance. Esther follows, running with her's and Travis' bags in hand.

"Well, since they're going to be idiots and search on the beach, let's go in land?" Viola asks, looking at Simone and Matthew who both just watch Esther and Travis scale the beach. Viola doesn't bother waiting for an answer and instead walks off into the forest.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Matthew:** "Why bother searching for the idol? So early on into the game, they're bound to be fakes, especially considering that two have been put into play at the same time. I'm probably just going to stay back at camp, I'd rather not go out and possibly bump into one of them. Yeah no thanks..." He sits on the edge of the coastline, where the tide slowly creeps up, splashing softly against his legs.

"Are you planning on doing anything?" Simone says, grabbing her file from her luggage, proceeding to manicure her nails. Matthew turns to her and shakes his head, before climbing into the shelter, wrapping himself in the blankets before going to sleep. "Okay then..." Simone mumbles to herself, walking off into the forest - the same direction as Viola.

The camera follows Esther and Travis who are shown to have found a beautiful cove, which lies isolated from it's surroundings. They both begin to search around in this area, taking regular intervals to hydrate on the incredibly humid and stifling day.

"Where is Viola? She was supposed to follow us so we could talk strategy as we all searched for the idol..." Travis says, removing his shirt to reveal his muscular body - to which Esther guffaws in ardour.

Esther takes a few sips from her water bottle, trying to take her attention off of Travis. She turns away, looking at the ground in embarrassment as she blushes circlets of flushed scarlet. "Well... uh, we could... have a look around here?" Esther points in the direction of a small rock-pool that lies on it's own by the sea. Travis smirks, realising that she's trying to avert her attention from him, whilst recognising her shining cheeks.

Travis walks up to her, who is shown crouching down by the rock-pool. He places a hand on her shoulder, to which sends a chill down her spine. "Don't lie to me, you like me right?" Travis lets out a slight chuckle before lying down on the sand as the sun is shown in full view.

The bright red blush that had began to fade, became incredibly vivid as she tries to divert her attention again. "Of course not, why would you think that? I mean yeah, you're incredibly fit and gorgeous but I wouldn't 'like' my alliance member." She shrugs off the question, stuttering as she answers.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "It's quite obvious that she wants me right now, to be honest. Not going to lie though, she is pretty adorable herself. But then again, I want to win this game so having a 'romance' or whatever this would blossom into, seems pretty cliché and it would damage my strategy, so yeah no..." He climbs to his feet and returns to Esther who is searching in the sand.

"The note did say that the idol was located close to camp? If so then why are we looking for it around here, when we're literally nowhere near camp..." Esther asks with a confused expression, causing Travis to stop in his tracks and think.

"Tell me again why we ran out all the way here?" Travis asks rhetorically, face-palming at the same time before offering Esther a hand, pulling her to her feet before they both run back in the direction they came from.

The camera switches to Viola and Simone, who are both now working together in search for the immunity idol. Viola is shown screaming with joy, jumping up and down causing branches and leaves to fall from a nearby tree due to her weight. "This is it right? Oh my gosh!" Viola screams as she turns towards Simone who is equally as surprised.

"This is so exciting!" Simone screams, before her delirium intensifying as she runs to a bush just metres from the tree where the first idol is located, "Look at this! This has to be one right? It is in the form of a tiki doll." Simone cries with amazement, unable to control herself.

"Looks like we both have the upper hand." Viola says, embracing Simone in a tight hug before they both return to camp, portraying a forlorn and tiresome expression in order to hide their once exhilarated selves.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "I call for a miniature alliance with Simone, we both have found an idol each and both now have the edge in this competition. Baring in mind that whoever placed down these idols is a complete moron since they were located incredibly close to one another. I'm pretty sure the note read that one was at the other camp and one was at our base camp, not complaining or anything..." She smirks something devilish before heading back to camp.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "I knew if I searched for the idol on my own, I'd be unable to find it, which is why I followed Viola. She's intelligent, which means that she has an inkling to how to play this game, whereas myself, I have no clue. I'm new to all this, I've only really seen a few seasons of the original game and yet, still don't understand how everything works. At least the opposition has no protection whereas over here, we have both of the idols, giving our side the advantage." Simone pockets the small tiki statue in the left bikini bra before returning to her tribe.

The two girls return to camp, the other three; Travis, Matthew and Esther are all situated around the dim camp-fire that slowly dies, pumping only fumes. They both slump themselves on a spare log, depression evident between the castaways.

"Any luck with finding the idol?" Esther asks, trying to make conversation with the others, who are trying to occupy time by preparing dinner. Matthew is shown shrugging in the background, whilst Simone and Viola both shake their heads solemnly.

"Was it a misdirect, in order to provide entertainment for the filler days so that the viewers don't get bored? Watching us scramble in search for an idol which doesn't exist, well... doesn't exist yet." Matthew suggests, reaching for his cap which he places over his face, covering up his eyes. The others all exchange glances, nodding in approval of the proposition before returning to making the food.

A note is sent via a messenger to the castaways on the Kasa Kasa tribe, Matthew retrieves it and reads out loud to the group, "Attention campers, both of the idols have already been obtained and to top it all off, both of the idols are situated at one camp. Good job whoever found them both." He reiterates from the letter before discarding it onto the floor down by the fire. Both Travis and Esther are shown to be immensely frustrated by the announcement, to which Travis goes to sit by the sea shore, watching the sun set in the distance on what is now a cold evening. Esther joins him, wrapping herself and him in a blanket acquired from the shelter, just as a small breeze picks up, rustling leaves within the crisp air.

The camera quickly fades, returning focus on the Saitrionco tribe. Carmen is shown, alone in the shelter, disconcerted by the disappearance of her fellow tribe-mates. Instead, focusing on keeping herself warm as the cold night slowly creeps in out of the blue.

"Where are the others? Did I miss an important announcement or something? Whilst I went off on my own, entertaining myself for hours by playing the violin, everyone decided to go missing? I'm right aren't I?" Carmen asks rhetorically towards the camera crew, receiving no answers in return. She slowly goes off on a tangent, but nothing of her rant is heard as she is slowly edited out of the scene.

Twenty minutes later, Paisley, Isaac and Bradford all return together, just as the night draws in, turning the surroundings plunging into darkness. The barely visible light from the dying fire, provides enough to make the four perceptible, allowing the filming to continue. The note which was sent to the other tribe has finally arrived here. Paisley climbs to her feet and takes the note in hand, clearing her throat before reading, "Attention campers, both of the idols have already been obtained and to top it all off, both of the idols are situated at one camp. Good job whoever found them both."

Isaac and Bradford both bury their feet into the sand out of anguish, "So this means that the other tribe has both of the idols? Since I'm fairly certain you don't have either do you?" Bradford asks Carmen, to which she shakes her head viciously.

"Idols? As in immunity idols? Then of course not, I wasn't at camp when the announcement was given, how could I have known they were put into play?" Carmen replies, a shiver being sent down her spine as a slight breeze is sent from the north of the island.

"So they do..." Isaac thinks for a moment, trying to come up with a solution before Paisley quickly cuts the silence. She pours some of the rice from a sack into a water-filled pot, before proceeding to answer.

"Well, not like we wouldn't anyway but still, why not make sure that we win the challenge tomorrow? Whoever has the idol is bound to be paranoid that someone within their tribe know that they have the idol in their possession. Which will lead them to playing the idol out of paranoia, wasting it." Paisley says, a smile of accomplishment graces her face as the others agree simultaneously. "I guess that's settled!" She slowly stirs the pot in a circular motion, as the camera slowly fades to black.

The next day, the campers at the Saitrionco camp are all preparing themselves for the challenge - enjoying themselves as what could be the final four of this tribe. All of them are taking an early morning dip in the freezing cold sea. Daybreak slowly showing itself on day seven, the first week almost to an end.

"What do you think will happen in today's challenge?" Carmen asks, staying a float by fighting the waves that smash against.

"I'll probably bet on a water challenge, it just seems to fit the horrible weather we had over-night which would've affected the temperature of the sea. It's a challenge after all, so why not actually make it something worth winning." Bradford responds, he is stood just as the tide reaches in, sat on the shore where the early-morning ebb reaches.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Isaac:** "We probably have this challenge in the bag, we're all cooperating amazingly as a group on the whole, the dynamic is a lot better after we dropped the camper which evidently prevented it from happening." He shrugs and rolls his eyes, climbing to his feet before returning back to the others in the water.

They all get out of the water twenty minutes later, dry off using the towels that hang off the branches which surround the outside of the camp before taking their belongings with them in a bag towards the challenge area. Before the challenge is shown, footage recorded from the Kasa Kasa tribe.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone: **"I feel as though I must be cursed when it comes to night time on this island. I was attacked by who knows what in the middle of the night. I mean do you see this? I don't deserve such low maintenance, seriously, look at me!" She shows the camera a scratch on her arm which runs from the tip of her shoulder down to the elbow.

"Do you think we have time for breakfast?" Viola asks, staring down at the three who all lie besides one another in the shelter. "I'm not hungry, but it might just be helpful that we had a good food source for energy, it'll give us the edge in the challenge later today." She reaches for the pot before being stopped.

"Don't bother, we'll probably win since the performance from the other tribe in the previous challenge was utterly shocking. They won't be able to beat us." Travis remarks, naive but level-headed.

"I wouldn't underestimate them so early on in the game, who knows maybe we'll get beaten today and then your theory is void." Esther adds her two cents worth before the group are given the signal to head towards the challenge zone - all of them ushered out of the Kasa Kasa base camp in a matter of minutes.

On one of the unpopulated beaches, Chris stands just in front of the next challenge, set out at sea - another Survivor tradition. He re-adjusts himself, fixing up his looks in order to look presentable on camera, waiting for the first tribe to arrive which they do momentarily. Kasa Kasa are the first of the two, mainly as the element of surprise for who was the first person eliminated.

Esther, Matthew, Viola, Simone and Travis all take their position on the allocated green mat which symbolises their tribe. Chris peers around the corner to see the next tribe of four arriving to which he announces, "Kasa Kasa take your first look at the new Saitrionco tribe... Rupert, was the first person voted off." The tribe was silent and monotonous, nobody had any reaction to the announcement.

"Now that we're all here, welcome to the second challenge of the season; "Octopus' Garden", another favourite seen in Survivor: Cagayan, which was also featured in Vanuatu, Micronesia and Philippines!" He pauses for dramatic effect, still receiving no response from the group of nine, "Anyway, One member from each tribe at a time will dive to a buoy in the water. They will dive down to a series of buoys submerged at different levels. The first buoy would be one meter underwater, the second two meters, and so on. Once all the buoys have been brought back to the platform, they will shoot the buoys into a basket out in the ocean. The first tribe to get all their buoys in the basket win immunity. Is that clear enough for you all?" Chris asks rhetorically, before continuing without acknowledging the raised hands, "Good! Any problems or concerns, please raise them, other than that, let's get on with the challenge!" He let's out a slight giggle, quickly composing himself.

The two tribes take their positions on two separate floating docks that lie out in the middle of the sea. Chris is sat on a deck chair on his own separate dock away from all the soon to be havoc and mayhem. He soaks up some of the morning sun before announcing, "Survivor's ready? Go!" commencing the beginning of the challenge.

The camera removes it's focus off of the host and onto the two tribes situated at either end of a long floating dock that lies on the surface of the water. Simone is shown sitting on the sidelines, a pocket-sized mirror in one hand with an eyeliner brush in the other - attempting to apply make up amongst the clamour.

Esther, Matthew and Viola all give her a deadly stare, Travis being the first person to dive down underwater for the buoy. Simone doesn't respond however, only focusing solely on herself, not her surroundings. On the other hand, the Saitrionco tribe has less of a problem. Paisley is in the water collecting for the tribe, miles ahead of Travis, who still stays on the surface - strategizing.

"Don't let them win!" Simone screams from the side, a boost of motivation causes Travis to dive down, heading towards the lowest buoy first, alleviating the pressure of going further down underwater. As the buoy floats to the top, Travis slowly follows, collecting the buoy which attempts to escape on the rough waves that smack against him - tossing it to the tribe members on the dock, to which Matthew catches. Paisley has already made it back, allowing Bradford to collect the second buoy.

"I think we have this in the bag, look at them struggle." Isaac whispers quietly, whilst clapping ceremoniously, as if they've already won the challenge.

"Hold your tongue at the moment, we've only got one of the buoys, there's still three left plus we have to score them in a basket." Paisley replies, wiping away the sea water that drips down her forehead and into her eyes, causing irritation. Bradford is shown returning back, the buoy in hand, his provided swimming goggles dangle around his neck - rings from the suction imprint the outside of his eyes, a red mark becoming vividly noticeable.

Isaac then dives into the water, just as the second person, or Viola, from the Kasa Kasa tribe manage to climb back onto the dock after attempting to do so, wasting five minutes of game-play which could determine their fate for this challenge. "If you weren't so corpulent, this wouldn't have been a problem..." Simone murmurs, causing rage in Viola.

"Do you want to go? I could end you." Viola replies, her temper slowly increasing, before being pulled away by Matthew - his huge stature intimidating her, stopping her before her rampage goes out of hand. The attention of everyone is enrapt on Viola, causing her to look away in awkwardness - bringing a devious smirk onto the face of Simone.

Isaac returns to the platform, leaving only Carmen to collect the final buoy. Esther also returns back, faster than the previous players - closing the gap between the two tribes, narrowing Saitrionco's lead. Matthew then jumps into the water for the tribe, collecting the buoy that sits in the third position out of the four. He quickly un-ties the knot in the rope, releasing Kasa Kasa's final buoy before returning to the other three participating tribe members, who stand water dripping from their swimwear.

"Kasa Kasa can begin to throw their buoys into the basket!" Chris shouts, watching Saitrionco quickly scramble on the platform, anticipating the return of Carmen, who does so a few seconds later. "Saitrionco can begin to throw their buoys into the basket! Both tribes are now neck and neck, who will win now? It's anyone's game..." Chris announces, watching the buoys being tossed around in every direction.

Travis and Paisley are both throwing for either tribe, both of them doing as bad as each other. "Come on, what are you playing at guys, I'm pretty sure you're the athlete, aren't you? Then act like one." Viola says, trying to motivate Travis, instead only offending him.

"If you think you can do any better, then please be my guest, but being placed under pressure isn't a good feeling." Travis comments, offering Viola the chance to throw the buoys, to which she reluctantly declines - giving the antithesis the advantage once again.

"Saitrionco now has one of their buoys scored!" Chris announces, as the others on that tribe cheer in triumph. Paisley switches with Carmen who now attempts at scoring. Which she succeeds on the second shot, "Saitrionco now has two of their buoys scored, Kasa Kasa need to pick up the pace if they want to win this challenge and avoid their first tribal council..- Oh wait, Kasa Kasa has now scored their first buoy!" Chris quickly back tracks as Travis throws their first buoy on target, garnering a score.

Isaac quickly throws the other buoys, with Bradford staying a float on the water below, as the collector if any go out of the boundaries or off target. He throws another one on target, "Saitrionco has their third buoy scored, they only need one more and they win immunity and a special reward." Chris announces, receiving an arbitrary adrenaline rush which results in him trembling with excitement.

Cheers and screeches from the Saitrionco tribe are heard, "And with that, the Saitrionco tribe win immunity and the reward!" Chris screams, as another buoy from Travis lands in the basket, only to be useless as of now. Paisley, Carmen, Isaac and Bradford are all stood on the dock in a big group huddle, representing a large hug. Simone is sat on the provided deck chair, where she simply rolls her eyes with shame; Matthew, Esther, Travis and Viola are all scattered across the dock, morbid and depressed at their loss.

"Saitrionco, this is for you..." Chris begins, referring to the large immunity statue, to which he hands to Bradford. "As a reward for your win, you'll all be able to indulge yourself in a slab of the finest Caribbean chocolate, which you will all have your own - no need to share." Chris says, passing along the statue as well as four bars of milk chocolate, which Carmen hands out equally - keeping hold of the statue and her own.

"Enjoy this evening as you are safe, you deserve it." Chris says, as they all climb onto a small yacht before being taken away from the challenge zone. Chris watches as they fade away into the distance, out of sight, "Kasa Kasa, what can I say? That was terrible to watch on your behalf, I'll see you all later at Tribal Council and we'll see who's first out of this tribe. In the meantime, head back to camp." Chris says, dismissing the group who does the same as the other tribe - disappearing on the horizon.

The camera slowly pans the island before fading to black - opening up on the winning tribe who have all arrived back at camp. They clear out a tree hollow, placing on of the castaway's dirty shirts on the bottom as cushioning for the statue, which they place inside - on show for the whole of camp to see.

The group of four are all shown to be jubilant, smiles brighten up the camp grounds, lifting up the once previously despondent atmosphere. "I knew we could do it, we just needed the right people for the game. I think we needed that first Tribal Council, it was stimulating for us all, we all succeeded in the challenge and won immunity!" Isaac says happily, slowly peeling back the packaging on his chocolate bar - treating himself to a small whiff of the luxurious chocolate's aroma. All of them copy him, taking one chunk and eating it in unison... Silence filling the air.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "I actually can't believe we prevailed in winning the challenge, now I can feel at ease that I'm able to experience this for a few more days before I feel the same sort of paranoia. Nonetheless, winning is an incredible feeling to have." She takes off a second square from her chocolate, eating it in front of the camera.

"Well, now I feel as though I should apologize, so I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday. I felt completely ridiculous yesterday afterwards which is why I didn't return for a while, I was ashamed. But since this has lightened the mood, I feel as though I can say I'm sorry." Carmen says whilst in the middle of eating her chocolate piece.

"I think it was necessary, without your outburst, I don't think we would've realised that we haven't been dragging our weight recently. So in future, well, starting tomorrow, we'll all show that we're useful in and around camp." Bradford replies, to which Isaac raises his drinks bottle for a celebration toast.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Isaac:** "It's good that our dynamic changed completely which allowed us to become a lot more cooperatively for the challenge which led us to win. I'm extremely happy with our performance, it'll get me further into the game, which is a bonus and it's just what I want." He simpers, janus-faced.

Over at the Kasa Kasa tribe the mood is the complete opposite, everyone is silent, ignoring one another. Travis calls Esther and Viola away slyly, avoiding any confrontation from the other two, outside the alliance. They stand away from camp on the shore as the sun sets, out of sight of the others.

"Well, tonight, it's clear that we need to vote for Simone. She's useless in this game and was literally chosen because of her assets." Travis says, to which the other two reply with agreeing nods.

"So, you're sure that Matthew is going to vote for her?" Esther asks confused, becoming slightly mindless for a moment, before realising what she said.

"We're the majority, remember? We don't an extra person to guarantee a person is leaving. Simone is gone, that's it..." Travis says, before walking off back to camp, collecting various pieces of wood that lie in the sand to use as a fire supply for later in the evening. The other two follow, doing similar, although Viola takes the bucket she has in hand and fills it up with water from a stream that flows through the forest and out to sea. The camera doesn't follow then, it stays stationary, watching the three return to camp before fading once again.

The dark night sky creeps in as the ominous Tribal Council music plays in the background, as five lit torches are shown walking across the beach and down a dusty dirt track which leads to the area where Chris is stood behind a dais. He waits for the whole tribe to settle down on the stools that are presented in front of him, before he begins.

"Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the second person voted out of Outlast." Chris pauses for dramatic effect, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to be here anymore." He shows this tribe a decorative box which was used previously, designed in both the shades of green and yellow that act as the tribe colours.

"Oh and just before I read the votes I will ask if anyone will like to play an idol, if so and it's legitimate, then you will be immune for this Tribal Council and only this one, negating any votes you have received from your fellow campers." Chris informs them, chuckling at the terrified group in front of him, before returning to his professional manner. "Since you're closest, Matthew, you're up first." He points the way towards the podium that holds the repository.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Matthew, Viola, Esther, Travis and Simone.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Matthew:** "You're a really nice person up close, but I don't think you're really cut out for this show. I'm certain that you were only cast for the show as eye-candy, I mean you are incredibly good-looking but when it comes to stuff like challenges and socialising, you're skills are null."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "I know you're not going to play the idol because you think you're safe. I think not, honey. Sorry, but, you get my vote tonight since you are offensive and useless."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther: **"I'll do whatever Travis tells me, I mean come on, he is so dreamy. If it means I'll get further in the game, then you get my vote. Besides, I didn't really have enough time to get to know you anyway."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "I've already said this, but I'll say it again... You're no use to us, so you can leave now, bye."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "I know I'm the target tonight but whatever, who cares? I have something planned, so my vote goes to..."

Simone returns to her allocated stool, everyone else looking at her with an almost all-round disgusted expression. The attention of the contestants as well as the camera is now on Chris, "I'll go tally the votes..." He returns with the box, removing the lid before asking, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." He pauses for a moment, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah... um... I have an idol I'd like to play on myself." Simone says nervously, shakily reaching into her left bra, pulling out a miniature statue, to which she hands to Chris. As she returns to her seat, frustrated glances are passed between the contestants.

"This is an immunity idol. Congratulations Simone, any votes cast against you will not count tonight." Chris stops, Simone being shown taking a sigh of relief before smiling tauntingly towards Travis and Viola who are staring at her. "Now some questions... Travis, what are the odds of you staying tonight?"

"Well it's clear that I'm not going anywhere, I am the athlete after all. I'm an asset for the group, so I don't think I need to go anywhere at the moment." Travis says, flexing his muscles to prove his athleticism, making Esther gush.

"Esther, do you know what's going to happen tonight?" Chris asks, testing her knowledge. She thinks for a moment.

"Well of course I don't know what's going to happen, I'm not psychic..." Esther replies laughing, causing Travis, Matthew and Viola to face-palm in shame. She looks around and quickly stops laughing due to the reaction she received.

"Simone, now that you have played your idol, do you believe that it has been flushed and that the others were only threatening you or making you seem like a target?" Chris asks curiously.

"How am I supposed to know, the votes haven't been read out... Now please hurry up, I want to see if the amount of votes negated were worth it." Simone responds bitterly, yawning mid-sentence.

"All of your answers were of a high standard, thank you so much." Chris says sarcastically, pulling out a slip of paper, "Here are the votes..." He pauses for dramatic effect, waiting for a quiet response from the group - receiving none. "First vote... Simone. Does not count."

"Second vote... Simone. Does not count." Reactions from the other four are shown, mainly negative.

"Third vote... Simone. Does not count." The camera switches to her, she is shown smiling elegantly, as though she has accomplished the impossible.

"Fourth vote... Simone. Does not count." She slaps her leg with excitement, knowing that her vote will eliminate someone for good.

"Fifth and final vote..." Chris pauses for dramatic effect, the faces of Matthew, Travis, Esther and Viola are shown with worried and anxious expressions. "The second person voted out of Outlast... Viola. I'm sorry, but one vote is enough to get you eliminated tonight."

Simone is still smiling when the camera switches to her, whereas, the rest are shown to be disappointed and shocked. Viola is still sat on her stool, her left eye twitching with anger. She is motioned to move by a producer who appears behind her, to which she snaps with immense malice. Viola doesn't say a word, unable to speak due to her ranging emotions. "Viola, the tribe has spoken." Chris snuffs her torch before Viola is shown attempting to attack Simone, before that quickly cuts to her walking down the slabbed, concrete road and out of sight.

"You are going to edit that out right?" Chris asks warily, the camera showing a cut and bruise on the side of Simone's face as a result of Viola's attack. Medically staff surround her as they clean away the small amount of blood that seeps down her cheek like a tear. "I guess you can head back to camp and have pleasant dreams about your first Tribal Council." He says, as they all get up and grab their torch and belongings before leaving the area.

"That's a wrap on the third episode of Outlast. As eventful as it was, a lot more can be promised in future episodes the usual; drama, façades and subterfuge are sure to arise. That, I am certain." Chris says, turning away and leaving his allocated station before the screen fades to static, cutting to the credits.


	5. Four: OutlastTheNight

Static crosses the television screen before switching to an infamous silhouette of a narcissistic d-list celebrity, who stands with his arms folded. He smiles as the once void scenery bursts to life with colour - revealing Chris McLean standing with a devilish smirk on his face. The camera zooms out into a long-shot position, which shows an almost incognito island that is now a brand new Wawanakwa - significant of it's different appearance, now a flawless Caribbean idyll. However, the camera returns to Chris once again, relaxed and poised like always. He proceeds to take a deep breath before beginning, "Last time on Outlast..." He finds difficulty in containing his excitement and thus lets out a chuckle. He composes himself before continuing, "Two hidden immunity idols were put into play together..."

"After an intense hunt for the treasure, it was Simone and Viola who both found the idols - leaving Travis, Paisley, Esther, Isaac, Bradford, Carmen and Matthew only with speculation to who may have it pocketed. At the challenge area, the contestants had to collect a series of buoys that were submerged underwater. In the end, it was Saitrionco who won immunity for the first time, sending Kasa Kasa to their first Tribal Council of the season." He pauses, allowing the dramatic tension to rise slowly.

"In the end, after Simone decided to play her idol, she negated four of the votes cast against her. Meaning, the only one that was valid was the one she used. In the end, Viola became the second contestant to be voted out of Outlast, with the idol on hand - or was it?" Chris lets out a menacing laugh, "What will happen this episode? Find out only on Outlast! Roll the titles." Chris announces before making a clapper-board movement with his arms - the theme song begins to play and the screen switches to the opening sequence.

_[Introduction]_

The camera switches to the morning after the second Tribal Council, focusing mainly on the Kasa Kasa tribe. Where the four sit conversing with one another, Matthew and Simone talking to one another and Travis and Esther sat in the shelter talking to one another.

"What are we going to do now that Viola is gone, you do realise we're not the majority anymore..." Esther begins, Travis picks himself up, hoisted and kept in the position by placing his weight on his elbows - taking in the traces of sun that peaks between the leaves on the trees above the shelter.

"Well, since Simone decided to flush her idol at the first opportunity she had, she can be the next gone from the tribe. I guess we could just side with Matthew..." Travis suggests, looking in the direction of where Matthew sits, various spray paint canisters litter the floor around him. The one in his hand he uses, spraying the paint from inside it onto the sand below.

"You do realise you're not talking quiet enough, I just heard your entire conversation." Simone says, breaking the silence, whilst mainly focusing on cleaning the pots used for cooking in a bucket of purified water. "You're cute together, but if you think your alliance is going to succeed without being cautious, then you're just fooling yourself. I was 'supposed' to go at the latest Tribal Council, but I didn't because I played the idol." Simone smirks, causing the others to avert their attention elsewhere. "But don't mind me, clearly I'm going to be going next, so I guess I should pack my things ready..." She winks sarcastically, taking the bucket to empty back into the ocean.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "I don't really know what to say, she's playing a really good game up until now. Underestimating my team-mates or enemies shouldn't be a habit of mine, but it is... Shame." He turns away, climbing to his feet and walking back to camp.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Matthew: **"...I prefer to be alone, I normally am anyway. Besides this tribe is falling apart at the seams very slowly, Simone is definitely stirring up some trouble. I have no clue what that would do to get her further in the game, is it an intimidation attempt or scare tactic, maybe for the screen time? The last suggestion seems about right." He drops the canister in his hand, which is now empty - droplets of orange paint drip from the lid. The camera zooms out slightly, revealing a picture of a sunset on the tropical island. He proceeds to pull out a deep purple canister, taking off the packaging sealant.

"Why do you provoke him?" Esther asks Simone, referring to Travis who is sat on the beach, taking in the morning sun. Simone takes her attention off of her new bikini, pulling off the tags, she lifts her head portraying disinterested bearing.

"Why do you care so much? Why do you side with him? You're useless at challenges, why have you managed to stay in the game?" Simone asks various rhetorical questions, most of which shock Esther, "I could ask you a hundred and one questions and still couldn't care less about your answer... If you really want to know, his reaction is something of a rare gem. He's so quick-tempered, bless him." She laughs slightly, Esther chortles courteously, composing herself before Simone can register.

"That's something we can agree on I guess." Esther grins before standing up, taking her bag with her and two water bottles, heading towards Travis.

"Stupid slut..." Simone whispers under her breath, glaring as Esther walks off. Travis walking back to the shelter, meeting halfway with Esther.

"Excuse me? You can't just call her that..." Travis says angrily, grabbing the water bottle off of Esther and grabbing his personal bag. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well I'm Simone, of course. Sometimes I do believe I'm on a tribe of gormless idiots, don't you agree?" She turns towards Esther, who shakes her head. Simone scowls, knowing that Esther is misleading Travis. "I'm actually done, oh my gosh!" She screams piqued.

She stands, walking off down the beach with her bag of various make-up appliances and a blanket. The camera slowly watches her walk off into the distance, before opening back up on her sat in the cove that was previously found by Travis and Esther. Simone uses a series of large rocks to hold the blanket in place and uses a broken branch from a tree as leverage. She sits underneath it, rummaging through her make-up bag, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't deserve such treatment, do you understand? Look at me? I'm like a goddess, both my personality and looks contribute. I'm being type-cast and tossed aside because I dared to do something different which succeeded." Tears filled with mascara slide down her face, leaving a trail of black. "It's so wrong..." She takes a moment before regaining her self esteem.

"Anyway, after that wreckage, I guess I could just continue being a complete and utter b*tch... Oh you don't want me to say that? Just use the censors moron." Simone argues with the camera crew who followed her, "Fine. But yeah, it'll get me the attention and I'll be noticed, which would probably get me further, well hopefully." She lays down, using her loose blouse as a pillow.

The camera switches to Travis and Esther who are lying on the beach, watching the sun slowly rise in the distance. Esther moves closer towards Travis, placing her head on his shoulder to which he doesn't object. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Esther whispers, slowly placing her hand on his chest so she can move herself to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah well it's no problem at all, besides I actually like you and if someone I don't like, cough Simone, I just find it disrespectful. Especially when if has no purpose behind the attack." Travis replies, slyly lifting his arm around Esther and placing his hand on her shoulder.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "He is just perfection, his face, his accent, his sculpted body. He's a work of art and I feel blessed to have such a close relationship with him. Maybe we'll get closer if we spend more time together!" Esther over-enthuses, staring into space, lost in thought.

The camera switches to the Saitrionco tribe, all of them wide awake, sat scattered around the camp, enthralled in conversation. Carmen is sat in the shelter playing her violin softly, setting the mood, Paisley is sat on a branch, cushioned by a pillow which she sits on. Isaac and Bradford both surround the fire, sat on the logs.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen:** "The atmosphere is amazing at camp, there are no qualms between everyone unlike the previous days. After the challenge win we've all become a lot closer." She smiles before carrying on playing her instrument.

Paisley and Carmen are shown changing into their swimwear, the sun at it's peak. Bradford and Isaac are now placing up a provided hammock, the other reward they won at the latest challenge. "Hey so, I was talking to Paisley and Carmen and we might possibly have an alliance if you oblige as well." Isaac says, whilst placing the hammock in place on one branch by tying the provided rope around it.

"What, why? We only need one of them, mainly Paisley since she can hold her ground in challenges and stuff. But then again, she's just junk waiting to be thrown away, since we only really need her to get rid of Carmen, if we head to Tribal Council..." Bradford says, curious to what might happen in future days.

"Yeah I understand, it's only temporary, we only want her to feel as though she's useful in the game and make her believe that she has a chance of winning. I know that's harsh, but I'm determined for either one of us to win." Isaac responds, climbing onto the hammock, he gets into a sitting position on the hammock, struggling at first and at one point he almost fell off, but managed to regain his balance.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "Maybe I can assume the role of puppet master instead and then side with the girls rather than doing what Isaac wants. I think he wants to begin to run a dictatorship at camp. I claimed the hammock for the night and was forced to sleep in the dreadful shack, or whatever it's called, because someone decided to take my place whilst I was out collecting water. So if I have a terrible night sleep and suffer incredibly from fatigue... Trust me, he'll be gone soon enough, he shouldn't be able to expect that he can get far in the competition." He lets out a creepy and threatening laugh before opening up a journal retrieved from his backpack, proceeding to write in it.

"So what do you do back at home?" Carmen asks, both of them treading water relatively far out to sea. Paisley has some of the fishing gear with her, shared between the both of them.

"Well I live in a somewhat small province, where I attend the local university in the nearby city. I study photography, which is what I usually post on my social media accounts. They're what have gotten me the attention and large fan-base." Paisley says, shrugging off the thought of being popular. "What about yourself?" She asks politely, displaying common courtesy.

"I study music at my local college, since I sort of flunked all of my exams. But at least I'm a prodigy at what I love most, which is music. So I'm hopeful that I can make that my career in the future or at least something along the lines of the music industry." Carmen reveals, sort of in a disappointed manner, shrugging it off moments later.

"Well I'll wish you luck in the future then!" Paisley smiles before placing on the snorkel and goggles before taking the bait, tackle and knife underwater with her as she dives below the surface.

A time-lapse is shown, displaying the Saitrionco camp at night. The camp-fire blazing various shades of orange and yellow, showing a deep contrast between the pitch black surroundings and the full moon. The food resource, stocked earlier by Paisley and Carmen are slowly cooking above the open fire.

"That smells amazing, I bet it'll taste as good as it smells because I am starving." Isaac says, ill-mannered once again. Carmen rolls her eyes, but with her focus on the preparation of the night's meal, nobody else saw.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen:** "Same old, same old I guess. I had an inkling that the dynamic would slowly die down over the course of the next few days, but I didn't know it would within a day... Isaac has literally assumed the sardonic and patronising self he was before we won the challenge." She sighs, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth as the cold night air edges in.

Paisley removes the stake off of the home-made spit roast, placing the fish slices into the separate bowls before dishing them around to the others. There's a moment of silence, everyone savouring the flavour of the first bite from their first big meal of the season.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "I realised the impertinence of Isaac's response towards Carmen when she was making the meal for us tonight. I didn't know he had so much power to look down upon his fellow tribe members as such filth, but I guess that could be his assigned 'role' of the season." She says, referring to the stereotypes everyone was given that's based off of the personality attributes everyone portrays.

The silence remains, before the camera switches to the evening over at the opposite tribe. Simone is sat by the fire, preparing the rice and beans, with only a small portion that could make up only one meal. Travis and Esther are sat in the shelter, whispering to one another about something that's inaudible for the camera crew to pick up and Matthew is shown with the knife used to prepare meals, which he is using to carve a spear out of a stick he found lying on the beach.

When the rice and beans have finished cooking, Simone takes the pot off the stove and pours the remaining quantity into one of the bowls before moving towards the log, sitting down and eating it for herself.

"Excuse you, what about us? What will we have to eat tonight?" Travis asks, demanding an answer from an unresponsive Simone, who sits eating the bowl of rice and beans whilst staring directly into the fire. "Are you deaf or just plain ignorant?" Travis asks, his quick-tempered quirk beginning to shine through once again.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm too busy not acknowledging your existence. I didn't realise you needed to be fed, that's why I only cooked off enough food for one person. But if you're hungry, the sack of rice is over there... Please, help yourself to as much as you want!" Simone says sarcastically, pointing over to the sack that dangles off of one of the wooden poles that keep the shelter upright.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "I can't believe Travis had the conjecture to think that I should have made him the meal tonight. I mean seriously, with such poor treatment I would surely think not, besides that was extremely satisfactory - seeing him in such a state I mean, not deprived of food since we all are." She returns back to camp, being only a few metres away.

"Anything you'd like to say to us all? I think we're expecting something..." Travis states, implying his need for an apology. Simone ignores him, climbing into the shelter and under the blankets - facing the direction away from camp. Esther calms Travis down, his brewing rage evident.

Matthew joins her in the shelter, laying down in the opposite direction, "I found an idol in somebody's luggage when I was cleaning up camp the other day and pocketed it for myself. Was it Viola's?" He whispers, garnering Simone's attention.

"Yeah but, are you even allowed to keep it since you have technically stolen it..." Simone says curiously. Matthew processes an answer, taking a few seconds.

"Well since she's already been voted out and I've revealed that I have the idol then I don't really see the problem, she didn't play it during her time on the show so why can't it be recycled to somebody who feels threatened by his team-mates, so to speak." Matthew says, to which she nods approvingly.

The camera slowly zooms out, leaving the conversation hanging in the blue, fading to black before opening up on the morning of the challenge.

The camp of Kasa Kasa is silent, nobody at all speak to each other, not even Esther or Travis. After a large portion of screen-time is wasted on showing the intense silence, it is broken by Esther, "So the challenge, what do you think it'll be?" She asks openly, waiting for an answer off of anybody.

"I don't think you understand, we're still not psychic..." Simone replies, her tone sardonic. She is shown in the shelter, wrapped in the various blankets that are strewn across the shelter. Esther smiles back in a satirical way, to which Matthew laughs at.

"Hey, irrelevant kid, please don't get yourself involved in this." Travis remarks, aiming the comment towards Matthew who sits on one of the logs besides the dying fire. He scowls at him in response, grabbing his things and heading towards the challenge zone without full confirmation of it's location.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Matthew:** "I would rather be eliminated next than suffer another couple of days with these people, I mean, besides Esther who is merely tolerable, I can't stand my tribe at all. I hate to be so negative and I would love to take this experience and treasure the opportunity for the rest of my life but I can't if it's playing out like this." He is sat perched on a bundle of rocks that lie on the shore of the beach, waiting for his tribe members to catch up.

Switching to the Saitrionco tribe, all four of the castaways are sat in the shelter, dressed and ready to participate in the next challenge. Paisley is cleaning her glasses by breathing on the lens and wiping it with a clean part of her shirt, Carmen is sat practising her violin, whilst Isaac and Bradford sit silently, staring into space.

"So, we try as hard or perform as well as we did last challenge? That'll surely guarantee us the win right?" Carmen asks, breaking the silence between the group, allowing the crash of the waves in the background to become a lot more deafening.

"Well, it might all depend on who was voted out last night from the other tribe as well, since getting rid of the weaker person mightn't given them more dominance in the game, it's why we won last time because we got rid of someone who was deemed useless." Isaac replies, informing them with pointless details.

Carmen smiles happily, placing her violin back in it's case carefully, just as the signal from the production crew to head to the challenge zone is given. Her, Paisley, Isaac and Bradford all head out side by side with their belongings in a backpack filled with necessities for the day whilst doing the challenge.

On an area of the island where the land has been flattened and the dusty track has now been riddled with intimidated glass coffins, Chris stands on a raised platform where he leans up against the concrete podium that will hold the tribal immunity statue. He watches as the first tribe to arrive - Saitrionco - take their position on their designated yellow mat.

Isaac, Paisley, Bradford and Carmen watch as the Kasa Kasa tribe slowly approach, become more visible as they edge closer from the horizon. Chris waits a few minutes for them to get close enough to their mat before announcing, "Saitrionco take your first look at the new Kasa Kasa tribe... Viola, was the second person voted off." All of the tribe seem to become a lot more relaxed at the announcement, knowing that Viola was one of the strongest players.

"Now, to begin with I'll take back the tribal immunity statue..." Chris begins, retrieving the statue off of Bradford, placing it onto the concrete podium. "Welcome to the third challenge of the season entitled; "Maker of Sweet Dreams", a brand new challenge created especially for you all to enjoy and endure. The basis is simple... Each contestant will have to spend the night in a glass coffin where they will have the company of an animal that is indigenous to the Caribbean animals. These will range in difficulty and the accumulated time from each castaway for a highest total tribe amount at the end will win immunity as well as a reward. Easy enough right? Good!" Chris quickly responds to his own answer without allowing anyone else to compel.

"Well, the partnerships were already pre-determined by a random generator so sorry you couldn't choose your animal, but that's what adds to the fun and amusement for the viewers." Chris says, his condescending attitude causing a few to frown. "When I call out your name go stand behind the first coffin and the next stand beside the second and so and so forth. Matthew... Esther... Paisley... Isaac... Simone... Bradford... Carmen... and Travis." Once everyone was stood at their allocated coffin, various production staff help them settle in there before adding the animal.

After a couple of minutes of preparation, the animals begin to get added; Matthew has two marmosets, Esther has an iguana, Paisley has four tarantulas, Isaac has a nest of fire ants, Simone has two tree toads, Bradford has three rats, Carmen has four baby leatherback turtles and Travis has a snake.

"These pairings are so adorable, oh my gosh!" Chris teases them, the camera showing the majority of them beginning to freak out by playing a panoramic view of the challenge location, "Anyway, this is for reward and immunity... Survivor's ready? Go!" Chris announces as the large stopwatch on the television screen that's located in front of Chris begins to count.

"I'm already struggling to cope here Chris, seriously, what the hell." Isaac shouts in pain, as the fire ants make their way around the coffin, crawling all over him. The camera pans around the group; Carmen and Matthew are having a decent time, stroking and hugging their allocated animal which are both seemingly harmless, Paisley and Bradford are laid down with the blankets over their heads not moving a muscle, Travis doing the same but has his head exposed and Esther and Simone are sat at the far corners of their coffins in peculiar positions - wrapping themselves in the covers out of fear.

"How are you struggling? You don't have a dragon!" Esther squeals, leaning her head against on the opposite side, portraying a terrified expression. Although her animal hasn't slightly moved since it was placed in the coffin.

Isaac face-palms to this response, quickly quitting the challenge moments later, "I can't seriously, this is way too painful to survive the night in, get me out of here right now." He demands as production staff quickly unlock the bolted lid of the coffin. The timer quickly pauses for a moment showing a mere four minutes and twenty-three seconds.

"Wow, you're pretty useless. Hey Saitrionco tribe, since you're inevitably going to Tribal Council, I'd suggest voting him off." Travis teases, lying still as the snake slithers around him in a continuous circle.

Paisley and Carmen let out laughs, "I guess we could, that was a pretty weak effort when others like Travis over there, has snake. You only had a little nest of fire ants..." Bradford says, his voice muffled by the blanket that covers his head.

"Oh my gosh, that thing just touched me... Get me out now! Right now, get me out... Hurry up!" Simone screams in terror as one of the tree toads managed to find it's way underneath the blanket causing her to freak out. As soon as her lid opens, the timer stops on six minutes and nine seconds, Simone is shown running off in the distance screaming before returning moments later, composing herself as she walks back to take her spot on the provided bench for the losers.

"Come on guys, at least try..." Chris says, becoming a little annoyed with the group, "It's been six minutes and two of you have already dropped out... I'm incredibly irritated with your diva antics, I know it makes for good television nonetheless but have some consideration for what is put into making these. "Months of preparation, health and safety checks goes into those challenges. So to do all that and have castaways such as Isaac and Simone walk away after just ten seconds or what minimal amount of time you spent in there is annoying." They both look shocked and offended by him, staying silent and watching the remaining players continue.

The camera fast forwards, showing the timer now on thirty-seven minutes and forty-five seconds. "I'm done, my back is aching and these are too much to handle, get me out please." Paisley says, climbing out and wiping off the tarantulas that stay clinging to her body. She then proceeds to join the others who are sat down on the sidelines.

"Me too..." Bradford shouts, his voice still muffled by the blanket that covers his head. He to climbs out and joins the others on the bench.

"Well... With that, we are down to four! Esther, Matthew, Carmen and Travis. Three on one for immunity as well, Carmen, good luck to you for now since you're the only one people from your tribe can depend on right now. No pressure though..." Chris announces, Carmen then glares at her tribe mates who are sat dazed by their surroundings, she then places the blanket over her head more focused on winning the challenge.

An hour has passed, the castaways not competing are sat on the sidelines, struggling to keep cool as the scorching heat of midday's sun becomes a lot more prominent as the minutes go by. Esther has been still for the past three minutes, no movement whatsoever, as though she was frozen solid.

"Does anyone think she's okay? I mean look at the blanket, near the forehead it's drenched in sweat... I think you should get someone to check on her, for her own safety." Travis says, looking over at Esther's coffin. "Esther! Esther?" He shouts, with no reply.

After a few more seconds of no reply, the production staff return to let her out. With the aid of them, she climbs out, dizzy and dehydrated. She is laid in the shade, where Paisley comes along to see if they need any assistance. "Wait, where am I?" Esther replies, pausing for a moment between each word she utters.

"Oh she's alright, meaning, she won't be medically evacuated?" Chris asks for confirmation, receiving a nod from one of the production crew staff, his faced blurred out. During this time however, Matthew has also been let out of his coffin. The timer pausing on one hour, eleven minutes and fifty-three seconds. "Well with that, we're down to two!"

"Why did you want to be released? You had an easy animal to have the company of..." Simone says, a disgusted expression on her face. Matthew wipes the sweat off of his forehead on a small hand towel given to him by a production staff member.

"Maybe because I felt as though I was suffocating in that confine space. It was reduced to being an airless and torrid box, plus with the foul stench of them disgusting animals I couldn't take it anymore... But why should I explain myself to someone who lasted what? Four minutes? Good job..." Matthew sarcastically smiles, taking a seat on the bench and taking a few sips from his water bottle.

After another twenty minutes, both of the remaining two; Carmen and Travis both drop out, with only seconds between them. Carmen dropping out first and then Travis. The timer permanently stops at one hour thirty-two minutes and eighteen seconds. Both of them settling back into reality, stupefied and parched. Chris receives the total amount of time shared between the two tribes.

"The tribe with the highest amount of accumulated time is... Kasa Kasa! Kasa Kasa win immunity and reward!" Chris announces as the tribe cheer and scream in amazement and excitement. "Kasa Kasa this if for you." He hands the tribe the statue off of the concrete podium, "And as for the promised reward you all receive a menu, for which you can choose a starter, main course and dessert for you to individually enjoy tonight." Moans of excitement are heard from the four as well as jealous groans from the opposition.

"Head back to camp and enjoy tonight!" Chris says as the tribe gather their things as well as the provided menu and immunity statue before heading off in the direction they had previously came from earlier in the day. "Saitrionco, what can I say? It wasn't necessarily poor effort for the majority, but I think one person is definitely to blame for your loss. I have nothing for you, except a date to Tribal Council later tonight. Head back to camp, I'll see you later on." Chris says as the group head back to camp.

The camera opens back up on the Saitrionco tribe just as the remaining four return. Unlike previous days, everyone has resorted to become like they were when they lost the first challenge; miserable.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "I'm now so conflicted for who I should vote for, Isaac since he proved his worthlessness or Carmen who actually proved us all wrong and relatively ruined us all in the challenge. One of them would just be voted out for pure strategy and the other one just to face the facts. I don't know though." She looks down in thought, fiddling with her painted nails.

Carmen is shown on the hammock, strumming the strings on her violin instead of using the bow. Isaac, Bradford and Paisley are all sat in the shelter, "So, you are all voting her off then tonight right?" Isaac asks, both Bradford and Paisley look up at him. Bradford nods, however Paisley doesn't reply. "Paisley? You are voting alongside us tonight, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course..." She says reluctantly, looking over at Carmen with an innocent expression. Carmen ushers her over and she does so, lying down beside her, quietly conversing with her.

"What were they talking about? Or, what did they ask you?" Carmen asks curiously, staring at Paisley's expression for an answer, "I know, they want you to vote alongside them and gun for me?" She asks, and Paisley nods.

"Don't worry though, I have something planned. It's risky but I really don't want to see you leave so early in the game, you're my best friend on the island and I don't want to get stuck with them if you leave..." Paisley says as Carmen continues to strum the strings on her violin.

The camera changes to Isaac and Bradford who sat, discreetly watching them from afar. "Do you think she'll vote alongside us? I don't think she will..." Bradford says negatively.

"We'll have to wait and see, nonetheless, even if she doesn't, we're half and half so it may eventually head to rocks. Then we'll see who leaves tonight. Fair play to either side..." Isaac says, smiling at the girls who look over curiously, hiding his original attitude.

The camera then quickly switches to the winning tribe, an interval between the Saitrionco tribe leaving base camp, towards them making their way in the direction of the Tribal Council zone.

"I'll have the prawn cocktail, large beef burger and chips and an ice cream sundae for dessert, thank you sweetheart." Simone winks at the waiter taking her order, he was a local native but a relative pretty boy. Travis and Esther smirk at her, the tension being somewhat lifted for the time being.

"That was so slick, good job. But I don't think he understood a word you said due to his scowl. Or maybe he was just disgusted?" Travis laughs, Simone glares at him but soon back tracks and becomes a lot happier.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Matthew:** "Yeah the atmosphere has changed completely since the immunity and reward win, I won't bet money on it lasting any longer than a couple of hours, but still them hours without conflict will be like heaven." He smiles, taking a bite out of the chocolate cake he asked for for dessert.

"Oh my gosh... This... is... a party in my mouth. I can't..." Esther says, taking a bite into a warm sugar ring doughnut. Everyone else laugh before they indulge themselves in their decadent sweets. Nothing but silence and the loud crash of the sea waves as well as the various noises from the forest area is heard. Nobody speaks, instead just eat the entire portion of their desserts quietly.

It's now the evening, fire-lit torches light the way along a dusty track that heads towards the Tribal Council zone. The light illuminates four figures walking towards the temple-esque building that holds the area. The camera switches to Chris who is stood behind the same concrete podium used for the challenge, on top of it, holds the repository. The four place their torches into holes in the ground, which hold them still and upright. Chris waits for them to take their place on an empty stool before beginning the council.

"Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the third person voted out of Outlast." Chris pauses once again for dramatic effect, as per usual, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to remain in the game." He shows this tribe a decorative box which was used at the previous Tribal Councils, designed in both the shades of green and yellow that act as the tribe colours.

"Oh and just before I read the votes I will ask if anyone will like to play an idol, if so and it's legitimate, then you will be immune for this Tribal Council and only this one, negating any votes you have received from your fellow campers." Chris runs through the basics as per usual, repeating stuff they already know, but following the standard procedures, "Paisley, you're up first since you're the closest. Take the repository with you." He hands her the box and she heads to the confessional shack.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Paisley, Bradford, Isaac and Carmen.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "I know you think I may be loyal enough to vote alongside you, but if it was at merge and targeting somebody from the opposite tribe, I'd be all in, but when it's the person I'm closest with on my original tribe, I'm pretty sure I'd rather risk diverting to rocks instead. But anyway, you get my vote..."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "This is going to be a dramatic evening, since I know you aren't going to side with us, but then that means you would rather risk your own spot and maybe even eliminate someone who contribute loads to the tribes success, like myself. In all honesty, that's rather selfish. However, I'm giving my vote to the original target..."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Isaac:** "I've created my own alliance for my own benefit and to further myself in this game. I'd rather you go than perform as well as you did in the challenge and actually go far than beat me. Sorry, but I'm my own priority. You have my vote..."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen:** "I don't understand the target on my back from the guys, they've caused the gender divide, well mainly Isaac. You also definitely make ordinary camp life hard for everyone else, it will send everyone over the edge if you were kept in the game any longer. Sorry, but you get my vote tonight..."

Carmen is shown walking back to her stool, lifting one leg over the other, staring down at Isaac. The attention of the contestants are gathered at once when Chris announces, "I'll go tally the votes..." Before he is shown walking off in the distance to collect the repository out of the confessional shack.

He returns with the box in hand, rummaging through the votes, ruining the next elimination for himself, but laughing with glee at the result. "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so..." He looks around intently, nobody stands so he continues, "Well, as usual, I'll ask some questions before I read out the votes... Isaac, do you think your place in the game is now secure?"

Isaac thinks for a moment before answering, "It depends really, as long as the people I approached have actually went through with the plan that I laid out to them, then of course I'm safe." He looks at Paisley, who quickly looks at Chris with an expression that seems to beg him to continue.

"Paisley, there's seems to be an underline of tension between the group, would you care to elaborate?" Chris asks, his curious expression clearly put on for show.

"Well I was approached by him..." Paisley points at Isaac who suddenly becomes defensive, "...who wanted me and Bradford to form an alliance to eliminate Carmen, but I prefer Carmen than the other two a lot more, so I've declined the offer and I'm not changing my mind. Sorry 'bout it." Paisley says, suddenly unleashing a sassy side of her.

"Carmen, how do you feel being the target of all this?" Chris says, enlightened by this conversation between the group that has a completely different aspect unlike the previous ones which were incredibly monotonous.

"Well I don't understand why I'm actually being targeted by the guys, since I did perform the best out of all of us in the challenge, I mean seriously, Isaac quit after four minutes. Weak effort, am I right?" Paisley nods as Carmen asks, "I'm not bothered nonetheless, if I go, I go, it doesn't faze me..."

"The shade throwing is incredible, it's a work of art. This is what I want to see at the Tribal Council." Chris suddenly gets excited, calming himself down though before continuing, "Here are the votes..." He pulls out a slip of paper, opens it up and shows off the name that's on it, "First vote... Carmen." She shrugs in response to hearing her name.

"Second vote... Bradford." He rolls his eyes, showing his unfavourable opinion.

"Third vote... Bradford." He is shown suddenly become a lot more paranoid, Isaac looks at him, not bothered at all. Bradford then watches as Chris pulls out the next slip of paper.

"Fourth and final vote... Carmen." Chris watches as both of the miniature alliances smile, "Well it's a tie - Paisley, Isaac you two will re-vote and hopefully determine the next person to be eliminated. If not, we'll have to revert to drawing rocks." Chris suddenly reminisces, before snapping back to reality. "Isaac you can vote first, take the repository with you."

The next two confessionals aren't shown, the camera quickly switches to Paisley returning, showing her sit down in her spot as Chris walks past her to retrieve the box once again. He returns and places it on top of the podium, "Here are the votes..." He pulls out one of the two slips of paper, reading the name out loud, "First vote... Bradford." Bradford looks up before turning towards Paisley who smiles at him with an intense, smug expression.

"Second and final vote... Carmen. Which means we'll go to drawing rocks." Chris announces as everyone suddenly cheer, "This is how it'll work; Carmen and Bradford, you are both now safe. Isaac and Paisley, each of you will reach inside this bag and pick out one rock. One of them will be black and the other one will be white. If you pick out the black rock, you will be safe, if you pick out the white rock, you are out, no questions asked."

Chris grabs the bag and walks up to Isaac, letting him fiddle around with the two rocks in the bag before he moves onto Paisley, "Don't look at what you have chosen, wait until I tell you to reveal." Paisley is shown reaching into the bag and grabbing the remaining rock. The camera switches back to Chris who returns to his original position.

"Okay on the count of three I would like you to reveal what you have picked." Chris says, throwing away the bag into the fire. He pauses, allowing the silence to cause tension. "Three... Two... One!" Chris announces as both Paisley and Isaac open up to reveal the white and black rock. The camera doesn't show who has which but the thunderous uproar could make it obvious.

"Third person voted out of Outlast... Isaac." Chris says as the camera switches to his shocked look, his attention solely on the white rock that sits perfectly in the palm of his hand. He is pushed slightly to allow him to snap out of his trance. He then looks down with a sad expression on his face, grabbing the torch and walking towards Chris.

"Isaac, the tribe has spoken." Chris says as he remains silent, watching as Chris snuffs out his torch. Isaac is shown with his head down, he reaches his hand next to his face as if he is wiping away tears, the sniffling from his direction is heard to prove the theory. "The rest of you, four down to three, you can head back to camp. This Tribal Council is adjourned."

Paisley, Carmen and Bradford are shown walking down the path they came from with the remaining lit torches in hand. The camera continues to watch them until the only part visible is a tiny speck of light fed off from the torches. It then switches back to Chris, "That's a wrap on the fourth episode of Outlast! Didn't I promise the drama, façades and subterfuge? Well, don't leave us just yet as there is still plenty of that to come on future episodes, as we have many special twists that will sure cause a lot more drama than ever expected! Until then, this is your host signing off..." Chris says, ending the episode with the speech, the camera stays focused on him, before it quickly cuts to a static screen, allowing the end them to play and the credits begin to roll on screen.


	6. Five: Hypocrisy is a Sinister Vice

The enclosed beach is silent. The sun is blinding at it emerges; it rises like a yellow balloon on the distant horizon. As the sun gradually starts to appear, a new day unfolds. As the gentle waves lap against the shore, a shoal of crowded fish dart to and fro. Seagulls swoop down from the sky determined to catch there unsuspecting prey. The never ending golden sand stretches out as far as you can see, waiting patiently for people to leave there mark. The silent echo of the lifeless sea is startling as the day begins; it was almost as if it had sucked out the souls of the nearby creatures.

The cloudless sky paints a large strip of blue in the sky, that shows a lighter shade in comparison to the sea below. The camera slowly zooms out, portraying Chris' full figure sat down on the beach with his legs crossed and his feet tucked into the sand below him. He turns his face in the direction of the camera, "Last time on Outlast..." Pre-recorded footage from the previous episode is shown on screen.

"Travis and Esther become a lot closer ever since Viola was voted out of the game, ruining their advantage as an alliance. The rift between Travis and Simone grew ever so bigger, whereas, on the opposition, the Saitrionco tribe had no qualms with one another." Chris pauses, taking a small breather before continuing, "At the challenge area, it was Kasa Kasa which reigned supreme over Saitrionco, beating them with a higher accumulated time for Maker of Sweet Dreams. In the end it was Isaac who went home after an intense and dramatic Tribal Council where the votes tied twice between Carmen and Bradford, ultimately giving them immunity and leaving the decision between Isaac and Paisley - resulting in Paisley being safe." He climbs to his feet, the sand that once covered his legs fall off in small clumps, scattering into a million tiny granules as it makes contact with the ground.

"What will happen this episode?" Chris asks rhetorically, pausing slightly waiting for an answer he won't receive, "Find out only on Outlast!" He announces, raising his arms in the air as the camera zooms out to show a full preview of the island, which allows the audience to catch a glimpse of Chris standing exactly in the middle between either tribe's base camps. The theme song begins to play and soon the opening titles follow afterwards.

_[Introduction]_

The camera opens up on the camp of Saitrionco. The two girls; Carmen and Paisley, are shown laying down besides one another on the hammock with Bradford in the foreground near the camp-fire, preparing a meal of the usual rice and beans.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "I have a plan which will completely foil the two's close chemistry, then I can persuade one of the two to vote alongside me if we lose once again, which seems inevitable right now considering we're down a player who just so happened to be the strongest male. However, I would rather side with the strongest female than the weakest so then I can at least guarantee my pass into the merge where I can then show of my true capabilities." He stops to look at the camera, taking momentary glances as he writes down his plans into his journal but says it out loud.

The camera turns back to Carmen being alone in the hammock, Paisley has clearly gone off somewhere. Bradford decides to sit on the ground beside it, whispering up to Carmen, "Paisley was talking to me just a moment ago, she was talking about how you were pretty useless in this game and that she's only using you as a bypass to get through into the merge because she knows she can beat you in a head to head challenge if it ended up as such." Her attention was immediately snatched up, herself mesmerised by the words which now dance around in her mind, the word 'using' she slowly mimics continuously, almost in a trance.

"Are you trying to stir the pot, trying to cause a rift between the two of us because you know one way or another you'd be the next person voted off of this tribe if we were to lose the next challenge we faced? I can assure you it's not working, I wouldn't trust someone like yourself, especially since you decided to side with someone who was more useless than myself, as shocking as it may seems, since you seem to believe that I'm the worst player on this tribe." Carmen whispers back, unconvinced by his lies.

He shrugs, lifting his arms in the air before leaning up against a nearby tree, placing his hands behind his head as cushioning against the hard surface, "Believe what you want to believe, I'm not forcing you to believe the truth, but when push comes to shove and you find yourself in the blind-side seat, then you'll have nobody to come running to since the one who decided to tell you about her antics has already been voted out. You'll have only yourself to blame."

Bradford now gains her full attention, both of them sharing eye contact and full focus, "You're full of yourself, who's to say we even lose the next challenge? There's only seven people remaining in the game now, merge is bound to happen soon, possibly after the next elimination. But just to say you were right, and I sided with you and she was out if we lost, what would happen to me at merge when you go on an immunity run or something? I would've just been used and then dumped, rather not in all honesty..." As she finishes up her sentence, Paisley arrives back with a pail full of water from a nearby waterfall that lies further down the beach from where they're located.

She somewhat glares in annoyance at Carmen, climbing back onto the hammock next to her where she lies facing in the direction of the forest. Carmen shakes her head in dismissal at Bradford, who obliges politely, walking off to sit in the shelter where he wraps the blankets around him. "So, what was that all about then? I kind of stopped off by the bushed areas, where I could hear a muffled conversation but none of the details." Paisley says, turning onto the opposite side, now looking directly at Carmen.

"He's trying to spread rumours about stuff we clearly didn't commit or say about one another behind out backs. He said that you had spoken to him when you went out to collect some water and told him that you believed I was useless and other pointless information that was clearly fictitious." Carmen responds, now looking up at the cloudless sky that can be seen throw the gaps between the intertwined tree branches and leaves.

"Oh, bless him... He's trying so hard to stay in this game, but he knows himself he can't because he's outnumbered. I know we're going to try at challenges but just to make him feel as though he might possibly be able to get to merge, let's just add that little extra effort." Paisley says, giggling at the thought.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "To be honest, it's quite nice to have the feeling of domination in this game. The feeling that you know you can determine the fate of someone playing with you out here, it's great. I'm getting a vibe that this season is very female-orientated as the producers cast some fierce people this year, I've only seen glimpses of the opposition during challenges and people like Simone and Esther could be someone I'd like to team up with... Along with Carmen of course..." She takes a handful of sand, leaving some of the golden granules in the palm of her hand which she observes closely, before the camera cuts away.

She returns back to camp soon after the confessional airs, Paisley looks around at the other two who both look miserable in the scorching hot morning of the summer in the Caribbean. "Come on guys lighten up, wanna go for a swim? Maybe take our fishing gear for a possible meal for tonight?" She asks with a cheeky smile, removing her hipster glasses as she quickly strips down to her bikini. Carmen does the same, retrieving the bait and tackle as well as the knife used previously out of a chest kept close to the shelter, before following right behind Paisley.

Bradford is shown mumbling to himself quietly, unable to be heard by the camera crew, he removes the blankets off of him, opening up his bag of clothing before taking out his pair of swim shorts - momentarily stripping naked in front of the camera, allowing the camera to quickly cut away to him retrieving a bottle of sun tan lotion which he then proceeds to apply a few coats of before joining the other two in the water.

"Okay so, if you grab this then I'll dive down underwater and hold the tackle in place so then the fish will come and get it?" Carmen asks, clueless to what she's supposed to do in fishing.

"No, since there's a lot of fish in the shallow end, just take the knife and if one comes close to you, quickly stab it. Then just throw it onto the sand and we'll come back for it later on when we have enough to satisfy the three of us." Paisley says, looking at the other two who nod at her in approval, they do as she says - both of the seemingly kicking and smacking the water with the knife and a large branch found on the shore.

The camera then switches to the other tribe, before any blood shed is shown on screen. Although with saying that, it may contradict itself as the next tribe portrays an all out brawl between the divided camp. Once again, Travis and Simone are shown bickering over something so trivial.

"...You do realise you will never be able to get rid of me in this game? Losers with opinions will always be attracted to you when you're winning, and they will hate you behind your back. The only reason you still have Esther is because your a success in challenges whereas she's pointless and useless to even extent and certain degree. Also, she's too madly in love to deny any of this, so whatever you think you can do to get rid of me in this game I'd love to see, because at the moment whatever you're doing it's evidently not working sweetheart." Simone snaps her fingers and flips her weave in response, turning around and walking away with a strut from a victor.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "Mirror mirror on the wall, I'm the shadiest of them all... I really don't care right now if I'm a minority because some way or another I'll stay in this game, whether it be ethical or fitting the criteria we had to follow when we did the initiation beforehand or if the producers will actually rig the votes so that a fan-favourite can stay in the game like they've done on previous seasons... Oh wait, I just foiled the confidentiality agreement I had to sign, well everyone did, what a shame." She rolls her eyes at her naivety, looking around in the direction of the camp grounds, catching sight of Travis staring directly at her.

Simone returns to camp, seeing that Travis and Esther are lying down beside one another in the shelter with Matthew sat on a log with his feet fit inside of the tree hollow. "Have you finally finished venting? You do realise that we heard everything you just said in your private confessional." Travis teases her, to which Esther giggles.

"...And do you realise that you have no justification for saying that we did, when we clearly didn't. You're just trying to provoke her, possibly because you know that you can make her the angriest the quickest since you're easily grating and contradictory - which could mean that you get more screen time due to her being the centre of attention at this camp." Matthew says quietly, only just being able to be heard by the group as well as the camera crew.

"I'm sorry but who are you again? I don't suppose you're really allowed to have any say in this at all, since you're pretty irrelevant at the moment." Travis responds, causing him quickly to close his mouth and mind his own business.

"Leave him alone, you do realise that you're being a bully right now since bullies have a strong need to be in control and exert their dominance over others. So now if this show gets caught up in any controversy that touches on subjects like sexism or racism or anything like that, I think we have a culprit to blame everyone. This guy right here." Simone teases, looking straight towards the camera and pointing her finger right in the face of Travis, who just stares at her with a disgusted expression.

"Half the time you speak, I don't know whether you have Asperger's or you're just plain stupid and don't think logically. Do you really need so much attention all the time?" Travis asks rhetorically, Simone doesn't reply anyway instead just rummages through her make-up bag to retrieve some eyeliner.

"Just leave it as she does and be done with it, stop wasting time on her." Esther speaks up, only able to be heard by Travis who just wraps his arm around her in an embracing hug, she complies and returns it.

Matthew is shown with a hooded jacket on, the hood covering his face. He walks away from the camp grounds motioning Simone away too, which she does a few moments afterwards, following him until they sit down at a spot on the beach where they are unseen by the other two back at camp.

"I don't know who's this is, but I found it before Viola was eliminated, so I presume it was her's." Matthew says revealing a small wooden necklace, identical to the one Viola had found in the episode of her elimination.

"Yeah it is, I was with her when we found them, they were both hidden in the same spot pretty much - her's was dangling from a branch whereas mine was twinkling in the sunlight which I caught a glimpse of and followed the light to it's location, in a bush." Simone says, revealing to Matthew, "Wait, why would you tell me this? I haven't done anything to you in return of you to tell me something that you could've kept to yourself."

"Well I had an idea for a temporary alliance which saw me team up with them two and we vote you off, but then I give you this and you play it, negating the three votes allowing your given vote the chance to once again be the decider." Matthew says, revealing what he has planned out on paper, "You could easily get rid of the challenge threat or major douche Travis and that'd be the end of him." He smirks, to which she just nods in agreement, thinking for a moment.

"I do like the plan, but then again, who's to say that the idol isn't a fake? Unless you use it on yourself or make yourself a threat and then they vote for you, which makes you use it then, then that's the only way I can believe that it's real. I would rather not risk my position in order to get rid of someone who can be easily disposed of." Simone says, standing to her feet and heading back to camp, declining Matthew's offer.

The camera then shows a time lapse, zoomed out showing the island on a larger scale, spanning from the midday towards the morning of the next day, skipping through the night. The camera then opens up on the Saitrionco tribe, all of them huddled in the shelter, the day itself a lot colder than usual, something they hadn't prepared for.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "It's literally freezing, this is worse than British weather and when I went to London on a holiday it was miserable, I haven't felt as bad since then and when I was there, it was a very depressing week that's something I can guarantee. England? Not a place I'd recommend to anyone who hasn't been cursed with it as their residence already." He says, whilst slowly digging himself a ditch to keep himself from freezing to death as he shivers uncontrollably.

All three of the tribe members are laid down beside one another, wrapped inside the blankets and huddling together for warmth - the fire has already gone out due to the light winds blowing sand into the fire pit. "I hope they at least cancel today's challenge, we can't be expected to compete in these conditions surely." Carmen says, her voice cracking mid-sentence.

"I don't know, maybe the weather is fickle, just give it a few hours I bet it'll be scorching heat once again, like it's always been whilst we've been here." Paisley says, taking regular intervals in her sentence to catch her breath as the cold air keeps her gasping for it.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen:** "Yeah, I actually won't be able to cope any longer if this weather continues as it is doing. I mean, I'm not actually used to anything like this, so it's a challenge within itself to fight against and in all fairness it's the worst challenge in my opinion." She is shown with one of the blankets around her, still not preventing her from shivering.

As Carmen rushes back to camp, fighting the elements as the sand blows in her direction, beating against her. Paisley and Bradford are shown getting ready with their luggage in hand, only just receiving the signal to head down to the challenge zone, which they do as soon as Carmen becomes ready. During the time between them making their way there and the beginning of the challenge, the camera instead switches to the Kasa Kasa tribe who are also all sat in the shelter.

"Is there going to be a challenge? Can you just tell us so we don't have to worry about getting prepared?" Esther asks the production crew set up at their camp, obtaining silence as an answer to her question.

"You'll be fine, just wrap yourself up and keep yourself warm, the cold weather will be over soon it's only temporary." Travis says, smiling at Esther, reaching his arm around to tighten the blanket around her shoulders, insulating more heat to keep her warm.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "Luckily my make-up bag contains a marker pen, because this wind hits you like razor blades, I'm afraid that my eyebrows might come off if I'm hit anymore with the mixture of fifty miles-per-hour winds and sand... It won't be a good look for me, what if it's caused a rash on my face and I look hideous, what then? Possibly a lawsuit for unsuitable conditions, that's a more than likely option." She says threateningly, her aggression slowly becoming more and more at ease.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "This has probably pitted everyone at their lowest, we're all depressed and we're all being battered by the rough and painful winds. It's extremely unpleasant and I'd rather not suffer anymore of this, so please announce a challenge that's in a location where the wind isn't, I beg..." The blanket he has in his possession is wrapped around his head, that falls down just above his knee, exposing the lower half of his leg which has already been shown to have received a harsh beating - the skin itself almost like a burn.

The camera then returns back to the group running down the beach with their bags hanging down off their shoulders, the wind still very prominent and as rough as it's ever been. Faint screams from the group of four can be heard below the deafening roar of the winds. On one of the more secluded beaches is where Chris stands, heavily guarded head to toe in thick jeans and a demeaning tailcoat that only Chris could wear. He stands on the shore as the whole portion of the shallow end has it bordered off with three sections and a bunch of filled sacks.

Chris stands up, out of his deck chair that is located on the beach itself looking in the direction where the remaining seven are expected to be arriving from. He watches as Kasa Kasa arrive first, all of them still at running pace. They take their place on their allocated carpet just as the other tribe arrive, "Kasa Kasa take your first look at the new Saitrionco tribe... Isaac, was the third person voted off." Like usual, all of them are disinterested and are instead focused on the wind itself.

"Now, to begin with I'll take back the tribal immunity statue..." Chris begins, walking up to Esther who has hold of it before taking it from her with consent before placing it on a podium which stands tall for all to see. "Welcome to the fourth challenge of the season entitled;_ "Beach Bash"_, one of my personal favourites as seen in Survivor: Tocantins as well as Fans vs. Favourites... In a playing area similar to a football field, the tribes start at opposite ends of the playing field with three canvas bags. The tribes have to battle their way to their end zone. The challenge ends when one tribe has their three bags and two of the other tribe's bags in their end zone at the same time. Understand?" Chris asks stylistically, ignoring anything the group has to say, "Well we'll draw for spots!" He continues, before it quickly switches to Saitrionco on one end and Kasa Kasa on another, with Esther sitting out the challenge for her respective team.

"The face off will be Bradford, Paisley and Carmen against Simone, Matthew and Travis. Esther you'll sit out but you'll also help me umpire." Chris looks down at her off of his deck chair, which he is now shown to be standing on top of. Esther is shown nodding in response. "Survivor's ready? Go!" He announces, taking his seat as the wind begins to die down quickly as the challenge begins.

"Go for the big guy there, we'll get him together..." Carmen suggest to Paisley who agrees, both of them link arms and charge straight at Matthew jumping on top of him - tackling him to the ground. An unhealthy crunch can be heard as well as an ear-shattering scream of pain.

"What? Hey are you alright?" Paisley asks, staring down at Matthew who is shown screaming in pain, with half of his body submerged underneath the water. The medical staff is quickly called in, Matthew is pulled out of the water and onto the sand where they observe the main area of pain, which is his foot.

"Can you tell us what happened?" One of them asked him, he lies on the ground, his arms still clutching onto his leg and his eyes filling up with tears. His foot however is a different matter as it had seemingly moved ninety degrees clockwise. Matthew's speech is too slurred to be understandable, all of the medics seemingly huddle to the side of him as he steal cries out in pain.

Paisley, Esther, Bradford, Carmen, Travis and Simone all look on in horror at Matthew's new foot deformity. Carmen and Esther both look away, nauseated by the sight of him lying on the sand in agonising pain. Chris also just stands there motionless, watching as he understands what's next to come for the castaway. One of the medics approach him and tell Chris their plans in a matter of minutes.

Chris then approaches Matthew and clutches his arm so that he has his full attention, "Okay Matthew, I'm sorry but due to some implications in the challenge you've suffered from a broken ankle and therefore you must be medically evacuated from the game for proper care and assistance, since there is nothing that our medical staff can do for you. Do you understand?" Chris asks him, Matthew is shown in a state of shock, his screams have somewhat died down but he is clearly disorientated.

The group of four medical staff place Matthew on a stretcher, lifting him up and moving him down the shore towards a helicopter that has landed on a patch of open land, everyone looks on bewildered by what has just taken place in the past two minutes. The helicopter lifts off into the air, heading off in the direction where the Kasa Kasa tribe originally came from.

Chris turns his attention back onto the remaining six who stand scattered on the beach, all of them seemingly motionless, except for Carmen who stands crying in the arms of Paisley who comforts her. "Well, seven quickly became six after a slight incident. I guess for now this challenge is revoked and won't be played for the duration of this game, however, tomorrow you will have to meet me somewhere on the island for a rematch of sorts. It won't be as extreme but one tribe will ultimately win immunity tomorrow and the opposition will head to Tribal Council." He turns away and begins to walk off in the opposite direction from where the group came.

"What and that's it? No mention about Matthew pretty much having his foot completely obliterated?" Travis says, irritated by Chris just deserting them there. Chris turns around, anger evident in his expression.

"Well what am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say? Quite frankly, I don't really know what to say, that's been the worst injury I've seen on this show and please bear in mind that I'm the original host of Total Drama and not Survivor. Jeff Probst is the guy who might've seen worse inflicted on the contestants whilst he's hosted the show. Whereas for me, it's an extremely rare occurrence. But anyway, didn't I say that the challenge was revoked? Head back to camp and do as I say." Chris demands as he continues to head off in that direction, the others oblige, walking in the opposite direction, heading back to their camps.

The camera switches back to the Saitrionco tribe, with the three still remaining, walking back to camp silently. Carmen's eyes were puffy from crying because she couldn't stop crying for the journey back. She was dehydrated, and sore. Sobs raked her body, "Nobody should be able to cry that much." Bradford says, trying to converse with the girls, only using what seems to be an insult fired at them.

"Do you really think saying that is appropriate?" Paisley says her normally calm and pleasant demeanour slowly changed and her face contorted in an all - consuming anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits, her mouth quivering and drooling, slurring words that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness. Bradford then rolls his eyes at her comment.

They are all shown sat in the shelter, uncooperative with one another, the only noise heard is that of the dreamy sea which has a rhythmic pulse to it unmatched by any other part of nature. It forges its own sounds and kindles its own symphony. The ebbing tide was harmonious and the sea was exhaling its mist.

The camera then switches to the opposite tribe, Kasa Kasa. All of whom are sat in the shelter, once again wrapped in the blankets like they were before the challenge. However, the tribe is down to three - Simone, Esther and Travis. Everyone sits there, the three as well deep in thought whilst not acknowledging one another at all.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther: **"The shock of what has just happened is slightly too intense for me. I have never seen anything of the sort happen to anyone and to have it happen to someone from this tribe is even worse, since I knew the person. I hope he's okay..." A single tear rolled down her cheek, which she wipes away with the sleeve of her jacket.

The scarlet sky was spread out across the sky like crimson blood smeared smoothly over a large canvass, as the golden sun slowly sank behind the epic landscape. Glimmers of light reflected off the still water, sending slithers of rose coloured shafts of light through the forest below. Eventually the dimming sun was tucked away behind the rolling hills which rolled on endlessly. The clouds floated by in soft cotton like puffs of pink and the sky became darker.

The camera switches to the next morning. The bright orange patches stand out against the grey stormy clouds. The faint glow of the morning sun rising fills the sky. The shape of dark trees can be seen clearly against the beautiful sky as lights twinkle through the leaves. The main focus is once again on Kasa Kasa who are all awake but still the absence of any speech is evident.

Travis is handed a letter from one of the production crew members, the signature on the front is that of Chris' even though it's likely he didn't write it himself, "Campers, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you all that Matthew suffered a broken ankle yesterday during the challenge and will be unable to return due to this. However, he is recovering well in a hospital in Jamaica and says that he wishes you all good luck in the rest of the game, with the exception of Travis and Esther." Travis' mood suddenly changes from worried to annoyed.

"Now I feel stupid that I actually cared about his well-being and whether or not he was okay. I do have a heart or does nobody realise this?" Travis says to which Simone laughs at him, her main focus is on a small handheld mirror she retrieved from her make-up bag.

"I know you're not, I mean I was mentioned as well and I feel bad that I actually cried for him, I guess because I have affiliations with you I also get the blame for what you do as well." Esther says, wiping away the excess tears that seemingly glide down either cheek, pitting the blame onto his behalf.

"What does that supposed to mean? I'm the bad person in this scenario? I don't think so, I'm pretty sure it was the opposing tribe who should receive full blame for the incident since it was the two girls who tackled and injured him. Of all people on this tribe I would've expected the blame from, it wouldn't have been you..." Travis tells Esther, before turning onto his side with one of the blankets wrapped around him.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "Their cute little relationship is coming to an end already? How will I cope without my daily dosage of vomit-worthy cuddles and flirting? It's game over for me... I'm done with it..." She says bitterly, teasing the other two.

The camera then switches to the Saitrionco tribe who are waiting for the announcement to head off to the new challenge zone. Paisley is sat by the fire, pouring sand on it to prevent it from spreading around camp due to the breeze beginning to pick up. Carmen is laid down in the hammock, singing softly to herself whilst playing the violin, and Bradford is sat on the beach with his bag on his right side and his journal in hand.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "I have a plan which might be a marginal success depending on whether or not said item is real. Whilst we were walking back to camp, both tribes walked the majority of the way together and I managed to have a small conversation with Simone since we were both trailing the group. She told that she believes that after the elimination there'd be merge, so if I did as she said then I would be able to get there. So if my tribe lose tomorrow, I have a back up plan to make sure that I'm not the last one to go before the merge." He looks deviously towards the camera, writing down everything he just said onto the journal.

Carmen and Paisley then stand, grabbing there things before proceeding to walk in the direction of Bradford who is still writing down all sorts in his journal. Carmen then places her hand on his shoulder motioning to him that they're leaving, although making him jump in the air for a moment. The camera then follows them, watching as they walk off in the direction of the challenge.

Chris stood in a new location on a beautiful out of place field that lies secluded by a large circle of trees that surround it. The grass grew in tussocks and flattened in waves with each gust of wind, only to spring up as fresh as a bunch of flowers right after. It was nothing like the uniform green of the meadow back home that almost looked combed. Each tuft was wild and slightly yellowing under the sun and between each there was bare soil, baked and powdery. The two tribes both flood in at the same time, taking their place on an allocated mat in front of them, yellow for Saitrionco and green for Kasa Kasa.

"Welcome to the fifth challenge of the season entitled; _"Coconut Conundrum"_, a challenge which has been seen in the previous Survivor season of South Pacific. This how it'll work... The tribes would race through an obstacle course of zigzagging pathways, through a web of strung-up coconuts, and over a ten-foot wall. One tribe member would then dig up a machete. They would use the machete to cut five ropes, which would release a bin of coconuts. Two tribe members would then shoot the coconuts through a hoop into a net. When enough coconuts were shot into the net, the net would raise a flag. The first tribe to raise their flag would win... Hopefully this doesn't cause any more accidents like the previous one did within the first minute or so." Chris remarks, ushering the group to get into their positions near their own colour coded obstacle course.

Chris waits for the group to drop their bags around the mat that lies in front of the beginning of the course, he waits for the six to then get into position - ready to begin the challenge. "Survivor's ready? Go!" Chris announces as they all storm off at once.

Paisley is the first person from the Saitrionco tribe to make it through the obstacle course of zigzagging pathways, followed by Bradford and then Carmen. The Kasa Kasa tribe have done the same, making their way through by going in the order; Esther, Simone then Travis. Chris commentates from the sidelines, "It's neck and neck right now, both tribes are now making their way through the web of strung-up coconuts simultaneously!"

"Ow! Do you mind?" Simone says after being pushed past by Esther who is shown running straight through the strung-up coconuts with ease. Simone is shown clutching the top of her head after receiving a good blow to the side of it after a coconut swung in her direction after Bradford swung it at the tribe.

"Keep up, we want to win this." Esther shouts back, to which Simone follows, trailing behind the other two who are now starting to climb over the ten-foot wall. The opposition are shown to have Bradford and Carmen over the top of the wall, Paisley only just managing to climb onto the top, jumping down as soon as she has her balance.

"Saitrionco take an early lead!" Chris announces as the Kasa Kasa tribe get all of their members over the wall, Esther falling to her knees but quickly regaining her balance with the aid of Travis. Both Travis and Paisley are going head to head, digging up the machete from the sand - Travis quickly taking the lead, with Paisley following moments later.

"Anyone else want to cut the rope? Quickly answer." Paisley asks, waiting a moment for an answer from the unresponsive other two, before she quickly uses the machete to cut the five ropes that hold up the bin of coconuts, using all of her strength. After a rush of effort and five slick swings of the machete, the bin drops, as does Kasa Kasa's.

"We're tied once again! How exciting!" Chris says, unable to control himself, his giddiness becoming slightly to creepy. Both Bradford and Carmen collect the coconuts and begin firing them at the hoops in order to score, Esther and Simone doing the same for the other tribe. Travis and Paisley are shown to be sat on the ground, short of breath and sweating. The coconuts being fired into the hoop for the Saitrionco tribe are going all over the place, whereas Kasa Kasa's were on target, scoring two out of a possible seven shots.

"Kasa Kasa take the lead, by the way, the amount you need in the hoop in order for it to fall onto the ground and raise your flag, you'd need twelve coconuts in the hoop. Just a heads up so we're not here for years." Chris says, effectively portraying a bored expression unlike his previous utterance.

In a matter of minutes the scores are tied at nine coconuts in the hoop for either tribe, "Come on Carmen and Bradford! You can do it!" Paisley screams motivation at the two, who have complete focus on their target.

"Come on Esther! You can win for us babe!" Travis says as Simone turns around to glare at him, the information soaked into her mind. She clenched my fists so hard, her nails were digging deep into her palms. Simone then proceeds to push Esther onto the ground, grabbing the remaining two coconuts and throwing them both one after the other, exactly aligned with one another heading on target for the hoop.

A coconut from Paisley is shown to have been thrown as a diversion, knocking out one of the coconuts but re-adjusting the other so that it landed straight into the hoop, "Oh whoops, it must have slipped." Paisley says clumsily picking up one of the remaining three coconuts her tribe has, dismissing Bradford and Carmen who both collapse in a heap on the luscious grass below them.

"No, no, no... Chris! That was sabotage, you knew they were both going in and you saw what she did. I call for a disqualification." Simone demands, walking towards the coconut which was quite obviously deliberately aimed at. Chris shakes his head before Simone throws the final coconut on target in retaliation.

"With that, Kasa Kasa win immunity and reward!" Chris announces, standing up off of his deck chair to pick up the immunity statue off of the concrete podium of which it sits. "Kasa Kasa this is for you..." He hands them the statue, "As a reward, you can pick three items, one each, from a specially designed catalogue which includes content and items that range from basic necessities including food or clothing. Head back to camp and enjoy your evening, without the threat of being eliminated." Chris says as Simone, Esther and Travis walk off into the distance.

"Saitrionco... I don't really know what to say to that performance. You were in the lead for a large portion of the challenge and even had to resort to cheating in order to have a chance of winning? Tough luck that you lost, I have nothing for you except a date at Tribal Council. You can head back to camp now." Chris finishes up, watching as the tribe all walk away with miserable expressions.

The camera switches to the tribe of Kasa Kasa, all of whom are actually happy for once. However, Simone still feels as though she's on the outside of the tribe. Esther and Travis are both holding hands, walking down the beach staring at one another and conversing whilst Simone walks on her own, trailing the two with her bag and immunity statue in hand.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "I'm happy we won the challenge today, because now I can actually feel safe without having to worry about being voted off or having to strain myself to come up with ways to save myself. The only problem is that now with Matthew gone, I'm the site loner. To be honest though, they are quite a cute couple. I have no clue why I decided to play the role of resident b*tch, when back at home I'm nothing like this. Oh well, I may as well keep up the masquerade until I win the game or voted out trying to do so..." She looks down ashamed with herself.

Back at camp, she lies down in the shelter looking forlorn. Watching as the other two paddle in the shallow end of the sea together. Splashing one another and tackling each other trying to submerge either person. Simone has a moment to herself, crying as she thinks about life back at home and what she misses most, quickly wrapping the blanket over her head so that the only that can be seen from her is her exposed feet, as well as the muffled sniffles every now and then.

"Stop Travis! No please stop, no..-" Esther is cut off when Travis splashes water at her, with some landing in her mouth causing her to gag from the disgusting taste.

"Oh my gosh, that is disgusting... See look have a try." Esther says, scooping up some of the water and throwing it at Travis who is sat down in the shallow end, laughing at her. "Oh no, that's putrid, ew..." He spits out the water and tries to get rid of the taste in all ways possible.

The camera cuts to them both sitting on the shore, Esther resting her head on his shoulder, "I knew I'd enjoy this experience, but meeting you has made it a lot better that I thought it would be." Esther says, grabbing onto his hand.

"I had planned to try and be the antagonist of the season, but when I met someone as sweet and beautiful as yourself I decided against it. I'd rather have a good connection as well as solid ground than just be a strategy bot who's only focus is to win the prize money without actually enjoying myself. So thank you." Travis says, making the grip on her hand tighter, he looks at her intently she returns her glance.

In the beautiful twilight they sat, watching the sun go down, hand in hand sitting on the sand. Esther leaned closer to Travis and looked deep into his eye's. His palm started to sweat for he knew what was happening. She leaned in for a kiss, and it seemed to last forever. The camera then switches to Saitrionco, without giving an insight to any intimate details.

Back at the Saitrionco tribe, the group is riddled with fatigue which contributes to their newly-found depression due to losing the challenge. Carmen goes off with the fishing gear just before the day dies down into night time, Paisley stays in the shelter, incredibly tired from the challenge. Bradford is sat on one of the logs which surround the camp-fire, he slowly removes the sand that had covered it after the wind blew some into the camp grounds - mainly to occupy his boredom.

"You know, something will happen tonight one way or another which doesn't involve me going, and since you're the strongest out of the two you may as well vote along with me, that way we're both guaranteed placements at merge." Bradford speaks up, breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I don't care what you want, you were useless today, so even if you want to stay in this game, you clearly don't deserve to. Whatever you're planning I hope you crash, burn and fail." Paisley says, placing her head back down on one of the pillows in the shelter, almost falling to sleep before Bradford speaks again.

"I'm sure you don't realise this right now, but by the time we go to the Tribal Council and I have the power to decide out of the two of you who leaves. What if I decide to choose you over Carmen?" Bradford asks rhetorically. "Since you believe you're above me in this game, but dear, there's something you've missed; hypocrisy is a sinister vice." He climbs to his feet and with his journal in hand, he walks down the beach to be secluded from the group.

Carmen returns with the fish just as Bradford leaves, soaking up the remaining minutes of light before night time finally arrives and they have to head over to Tribal Council. Another quick time-lapse is shown, where this time it switches to three luminous torches being seen moving in a straight line across a dusty track.

Chris is shown stood at his reasonably less-elaborate pulpit where he stands levitated higher than the castaways below him. He watches them as they fall into the Tribal Council zone, he waits a moment, watching the three of them earnestly as Bradford, Paisley and Carmen place their torches in the holders behind the stools before taking a seat.

Chris pauses before beginning, "Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the fourth person voted out of Outlast, fifth person out in total." He waits a moment before continuing, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to remain in the game. Remember, the key here is that fire represents life, if I snuff out your torch that is it, you are out of this game for good." He shows this tribe a decorative box which was used at the previous Tribal Councils, designed in both the shades of green and yellow that act as the tribe colours, he also shows the three his large candle douter.

"Oh and just before I read the votes I will ask if anyone will like to play an idol, if so and it's legitimate, then you will be immune for this Tribal Council and only this one, negating any votes you have received from your fellow campers." Although Chris knows that the contestants know the basics by now, he still runs through them nonetheless. "Carmen, you're up first since you're the closest. Take the repository with you." He hands her the box and she heads to the confessional shack.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Carmen, Paisley and then Bradford.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Carmen:** "I've got my own little alliance so I'm going to vote alongside Paisley. You pretty much sat out during the challenge and we consequently lost, so you get my vote due to your lack of participation. Nice meeting you?"

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "Honey, I'm like triple your ability at everything and your as useless as a breasts on a nun, so I guess you're out, forget you, go home, goodbye."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "Well I guess that my ability to persuade either one of you didn't work, so I guess I can now complete what I had planned. But since I'm pretty paranoid about it still being tribes after this, I'll keep the strongest one of the two in order for me to have a place in the merge secured."

Bradford is shown walking towards his stool, with Paisley catching glimpse of an outline of something circular in his pocket. Her face immediately drops to anticipation, "I'll go tally the votes..." Chris announces as he is shown walking towards the confessional shack in order to collect the repository.

He places the box on top of the concrete podium, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so..." He looks around as Paisley is shown face-palming as Bradford stands up to pull out a necklace with a circular amulet on it. The camera pans towards Carmen who looks on with her mouth wide open in shock, Bradford hands Chris the necklace before he returns to his seat, "This is a hidden immunity idol. Congratulations Bradford, any votes cast against you will not count tonight."

"Now let's ask some questions before I get down to reading the actual votes... Carmen, how does this effect your plans now?" Chris asks, clearly indicating at her incredibly worried expression.

She takes a moment to compose herself as her words are jumbled up and stuttered, "Well we did have something planned but now it's obviously gone horribly wrong due to the idol, why are you asking me this anyway? You know what me and Paisley were planning on doing, hell, even Bradford knew that's why he played the idol in the first place." Carmen says folding her arms in refusal to talk.

Chris turns his attention from Carmen and now onto Paisley, "So, Paisley, how are you feeling now that the idol has been played? Do you feel safe? at threat of elimination?"

"I'd rather not think of my position as being a problem, me and Carmen were the ones who was cocky about having the power on this tribe due to being the majority. But since one of us is leaving, I'd rather it was me than her as I've already proved my worth and I'm a threat. It's inevitable really." Paisley says modestly, clutching the hand of Carmen in her own.

"Finally, Bradford, since you're safe tonight, want to reveal any of the details about who you voted for tonight?" Chris asks curiously, obviously already knowing the answer having been previously shown going through the votes beforehand.

"I'd rather not, it's one of them two and I can't really tell if it's a surprise or not, but nonetheless I'm still happy with my choice of elimination." Bradford retorts with a smug articulation.

"Well them answers were intense, but the wait is now over. Here are the votes..." He pauses for the ever so typical dramatic effect which causes the two girls to breath heavily, which can be seen vividly on camera, "First vote... Bradford. Does not count."

"Second vote... Bradford. Does not count." Both Paisley and Carmen simultaneously release their grip of one another's hands, focusing only on the final strip of paper that Chris pulls out of the repository.

"Third and final vote..." He looks at the sheet of paper, preparing the name in his head for what he's about to announce. Chris then looks up towards the two girls, turning around the slip of paper before saying, "The fourth person voted out of Outlast and fifth person out overall... Carmen. I'm sorry, but tonight, only one vote is enough the eliminate you from the game."

Bradford fist bumps the air in one quick motion, watching as Carmen and Paisley hug exchanging a small conversation in whispers before she grabs her torch and approaches Chris, placing it down in front of him. She wipes away a tear that streams down the side of her face, "Carmen, the tribe has spoken." Chris then snuffs her torch before she waves goodbye at Paisley and explicitly cursing Bradford, proceeding to walk down the dusty track and out of sight.

"Bradford, Paisley. You two are the final members of Saitrionco, you can both now head back to camp, the Tribal Council is now adjourned." He watches as the two of them pick up their bags and belongings as well as their torch, showing them on screen walking away from the Tribal Council building and back in the direction of camp. Before Chris announces the end of the episode, a quick clip from earlier in the day is played, depicting the group of six returning back to their base camps. Where like previously stated by Bradford, him and Simone trailed. It then shows her saying 'wreak havoc' before handing him the immunity idol of which she stole from Matthew. It then quickly cuts back to Chris who is still stood in his original position.

"That's a wrap on the fifth episode of Outlast. What will happen as the amount of contestants get whittled down to half from what we began with? Well it's the merge of course. You can be sure to expect intense drama, façades and subterfuge for the remainder of the season as everything in game becomes more of a struggle for the contestants which means more entertaining for the audience. Stay tuned for more, as I can guarantee that this season will soon become one of the greatest either show has created. And that my friends, is unequivocal..." Chris says, turning away and leaving his allocated station before the screen fades to static, cutting to the credits.


	7. Six: Take You Down to Paradise

The morning's sunrise was a breath-taking display of radiant colours. Bright streaks of red, pink, and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sky resembled a prism; all the colours blended perfectly into each other. The sun itself was just peeking out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air.

Brilliant orange poured out of the sun and across the horizon. The sky was blood red. The furrowed clouds were every shade from palest pink to deep crimson. Dawn broke over the horizon, the brilliant orange egg yolk sun spilled across the clouds as far as the eye could see. Chris was stood on the beach in the dim light of the forecast shadow that prevents any of the light from reaching. He watches as the waves crash together, ultimately smashing against the sand which prevented the wave from reaching its destination further in land.

Chris then turns his head in the direction of the camera, staring intently down the lens waiting for the signal to begin announcing, "Last time on Outlast..." Allowing pre-recorded footage to flood the screen, continuing as it plays without volume, "Matthew reveals to Simone that he had stolen the idol off of Viola before she was ultimately voted off earlier in the game, Travis and Esther also conjure a plan in order to eliminate Simone from the game but that didn't quite work out. On the plus side however, they became a couple so how cute is that?" Chris smiles; gushing over the new couple.

"Bradford was shown to be on the outside of the opposing tribe, feeling left out and ignored at camp. Whereas Paisley and Carmen's friendship quickly hardened as Bradford attempted to cause them to clash by spreading lies amongst the two, ultimately failing nonetheless." Chris swallows a mouthful of water from a glass before continuing, "At the first challenge of the episode; Beach Bash, it was revoked within the first couple of minutes due to Paisley and Carmen tag-teaming on Matthew and injuring him severely to the point a medical evacuation was needed."

Chris waits a moment, "The next day however, I made sure there was a challenge to determine a winner so that another Tribal Council can ensue. At the second challenge of the episode; Coconut Conundrum, Kasa Kasa went back to camp victorious, leaving Saitrionco heading once again to the elimination ceremony where the three of them became two. It was revealed there that Simone had stolen the idol off of Matthew after he told her and then gave it to Bradford in order to 'wreak havoc'. This ultimately led to the elimination of Carmen... What is to come this episode? There's only one way to find out and that's by watching it, obviously..." He rolls his eyes as the theme song begins to play and the introduction appears on screen.

_[Introduction]_

The camera opens up on the Kasa Kasa tribe. The newly-blossomed couple sit side by side in the shelter, Travis' arm wrapped around Esther and both of Esther's arms wrapped tight around his body in a hugging fashion. Simone is stood with a bucket in hand, proceeding to collect some water for later today.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "Well it's evident that I'm alone and since I flushed the idol by giving it to the opposition, hoping it was fake, I'm definitely the next target for elimination. Which is said really since I'm probably a lot more entertaining than the two basic white b*tches. But still, we're exactly half way in the competition so merge is inevitable and possibly going to happen before our next challenge, so I'm not going to worry too much." She sits on the sand whilst staring out at the crashing waves that display deep shades of blue.

"Are you cooking us breakfast Simone?" Travis asks, noticing that Simone is collecting a scoop of rice from out of its sack, before placing it into the now sterile water. She lifts her head and scowls at Travis, without saying a word in response.

"Excuse me? I'm not your slave, if you want food, make it yourself. Actually, just don't speak to me at all, you can clearly understand that I cannot stand you whatsoever so do not converse with or ask me something because I couldn't give a sh*t." Simone finishes up, looking at Travis' bewildered face before turning back to the pot of rice over the camp-fire with a smile gracing her lips.

"I don't see how you have the nerve to say something like that to the team's strongest player. He's the reason you're still here, because he wins the challenges for us, don't you sweetheart?" Esther says, beginning to form circlets of flushed scarlet on her cheeks.

"Your face makes me want to vomit, whore..." Simone rolls her eyes, Travis becoming extremely protective and angry whereas Esther becomes upset, a single tear falling down her left cheek.

"I'm not offended by what you say, I'm just glad you can string words into proper sentences now..." Esther says, composing herself by wiping away the tear and putting on a brave face.

"I'm sorry it's just that when I say your name it auto-corrects to whore. Anyway, I would take my anger out on your face but since your genetics have put you through enough suffering I'll stop, but I do believe I might throw up." Simone pretends to gag whilst she takes the pot and pours out the excess water to leave only the rice.

"It sounds like English, but I can't understand a word you're saying, so please just leave, maybe even quit? We don't want you here and I'm sure you're also annoying the producers as well, you're pointless, repetitious and extremely dull." Esther says, pulling on her tribal-designed cardigan just as a breeze picks up around camp.

"What are you doing putting that on? You should really be slipping into something more comfortable... like a coma." Simone stops, looking at the two shocked expressions from the couple, before continuing, "To be honest, I cherish the misconceptions I had about you in the first place." She finishes, before walking off down the beach.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "As much as that was offensive, it was equally as exhilarating. I never realised how fun 'throwing shade' could be. It might become a regular thing between us, which seems like a fun prospect." She smiles happily, her expression contrasts how she actually felt before.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "I didn't realise Esther could fend for herself and take care of herself so well in situations like the one she was just placed in. I'm extremely happy I know someone like her, she's an amazing person and beautiful too." He says with a smile, repeatedly picking up scoops of sand in the palm of his hands before dropping it.

As Travis returns to camp, both Simone and Esther are at opposite ends, Simone however, receives a note from a production crew member and then proceeds to read it out to the group, "Hello campers, now as you know, there's only five of you remaining in the game, so as a nice treat, it's been decided that you'll merge. As soon as you read this letter you must leave your base camp immediately and head to the challenge zone, where you'll become merged as one tribe and participate in a Survivor classic and favourite, the Survivor Auction. Congratulations all of you!" She adds a sarcastic emphasis to the end of the letter before quickly collecting her belongings and walking down the beach, both Travis and Esther soon follow, hand in hand.

The camera then switches to the Saitrionco tribe, both Bradford and Paisley are sat inside the shelter but take no notice of one another, not even acknowledging each other. Paisley is sat with her arms folded staring out to sea, whereas Bradford is sat wrapped up in the blankets eating the leftovers from his reward meal they garnered a few days ago.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "I have no clue why he had to go and play the idol he received from the opposition, I already knew about it and was paranoid that if I told Carmen about it, she'd flip and vote me out instead. He knows he won't win, I know he won't win, why couldn't he of accepted defeat?" She looks forlorn, thinking about her fallen friend.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "I took a risk in a game where a million dollars is the prize, does she really think I'm that dense enough to not attempt that? I can assure you I'm not, I'm very intelligent which is why everything is going as I've planned, well for the most part anyway." He smiles menacingly with a threatening expression to say the least.

Both of them stay silent for a few more minutes until the letter explaining about the two tribes merging is handed to Paisley, which she reads, "Hello campers, now as you know, there's only five of you remaining in the game, so as a nice treat, it's been decided that you'll merge. As soon as you read this letter you must leave your base camp immediately and head to the challenge zone, where you'll become merged as one tribe and participate in a Survivor classic and favourite, the Survivor Auction. Congratulations all of you." Paisley says monotonously, staring at Bradford who exchanges the glance.

"Well it's been fun participating on the same tribe as you." Bradford says courteously, gesturing a handshake with a welcoming smile. Paisley complies, but instead hugs him before collecting her stuff and walking away from the Saitrionco tribe camp, with Bradford slowly trailing behind. Both of them take various second glances back as the production crew is shown removing all of the stuff from it.

The camera then switches to Chris who is stood beside his beloved concrete podium. He is shown lent up against it as he observes both tribes walking in from either side of the area, taking seat on the bench in front of him - a red mat is shown underneath the castaways' feet. "Welcome everyone, this is the Survivor Auction. But before I go into any details about that, drop your buffs because we've merged!" Chris happily announces, watching the remaining five reluctantly dropping their dirty yellow and green buffs onto the red mat below.

"As a whole, you will be known as Okaterius, which also has no meaning at all and was created through the vivid imaginations of our writing team. The merge tribe's significant colour is red, so here you go..." Chris stops to hand out brand new red buffs, all of them freshly washed with a rich fragrant allure.

"So... The Survivor Auction is a special Reward Challenge where the players are temporarily relieved from competing in strenuous challenges. Instead, you'll be given a specific sum of money where you must outbid the other contestants for certain items, mostly food, with instances where temporary use of amenities and visit from loved ones are also offered. There are also instances where there are game-changing powers contestants can outbid on, such as power to send another player to Exile Island, an advantage at the next Immunity Challenge, or a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. I would then pound a gavel on the auction table, denoting that the item is already sold." Chris announces, with the majority of the contestants looking rather puzzled.

"At pre-determined points, I will offer covered items which will remain covered until there is a winning bidder. In connection to covered items, there are also "trap items," which reveal an undesirable prize, such as exotic food items and boiled water from their camp. Also, I will sometimes tempt the contestant to trade his/her chosen item for another sealed item, which sometimes reveal a "better" items, or a more undesirable ones. It's your choice nonetheless." Chris says, now the five are looking rather confident.

"Okay so, in this small little envelope is five hundred dollars for each of you. The bidding, if you choose to participate will be in increments of twenty dollars. However, if you don't want to participate and at the end of the auction you still have money left over, whether it is five hundred dollars or lower, you are allowed to keep it. I know we're generous." Chris chuckles before continuing, "I think that's it, do you all understand? yes? no? good..." He then hands the group an individual envelope which they all have hold of anxiously.

Chris reveals the first item, a small circular plate. He waits a moment, watching the eager faces of the five castaways in front of him before revealing what the plate has on it, "A large slab of the home-made Caribbean chocolate bar, a bowl full of peanut butter and two scoops of vanilla ice cream." He announces, showing the group the plate, allowing low groans to fill the air.

"All of it, take all of my money!" Paisley shouts, jumping to her feet and throwing the envelope of money into the palm of the hand of Chris, he accepts, smacks the gavel on the concrete podium and watches as Paisley walks back to her seat, mesmerised by the collection of sweet treats.

Simone, Travis, Bradford and Esther all stare at her as she takes the slab of chocolate and dips it into the bowl of peanut butter before taking a large bite. "You're all salivating, jesus." Chris remarks with a tone of fear. "Anyway, the next item is..." He is shown revealing a large bowl with a wooden tray underneath it.

"A bowl full of Doritos and a large glass of Coca-Cola to top it all off." Chris says, taking a crisp and eating it in front of the group, all of them struggling to resist bidding. He looks at the group, passing glances between the four remaining with money. "Going once... Going twice..." Chris is cut off mid-sentence.

"Three-hundred and twenty. I think that's generous enough." Bradford says, staring at the other three who watch him take the money out of its envelope as Chris smacks the gavel onto the podium, watching as he takes the tray back before revealing the next item.

"Okay, so next up we have..." Chris pauses revealing the item before announcing what it is, allowing the group to gush over it, "Twelve pieces of fried chicken, a basket of fries and an assortment of condiments." He watches Travis, Esther and Simone all exchange glances before receiving a high bid of two hundred and sixty dollars from Travis and then three hundred dollars from Simone, to which it is sold.

A short montage is shown which portrays the auction of four other items from Chris. The first one being a pint of boiled sea water, fresh off the stove from Saitrionco's original tribe, which Esther received after paying two hundred dollars. The second auction involved a pint of summer fruits squash which Simone was given after offering eighty dollars payment. The third auction involved a clue to the next hidden immunity idol which was sold to Travis after he bid all of his money in order to get it. The fourth and final auction included a note which allowed the contestants to automatically eliminate someone during the remainder of the game, which Esther received after spending the remaining three hundred dollars she had left.

Chris watches as the group indulge themselves in their earned sweets as well as reading their notes they paid for, "Okay guys, here's the deal... Matthew is better and well in hospital, but the production staff and writers wanted the season to merge with six people. So here I have four covered labels with the name of the contestants who was voted off. Them being Rupert, Viola, Isaac and Carmen... One of you must now give up the remaining amount of money you have left in order to choose who will return to the game right now." Chris announces as a sea of shocked faces appear on the group.

"I'd rather not let someone re-join the game after they were fairly eliminated in the first place. That just means that us five who made it to merge fair and square will lose out because someone, due to the possibility, was out within the first three days can come back after the rest of us here have squabbled and struggled for twenty plus days. Sorry but no." Simone says, receiving a glare from Chris as the others nod in approval.

"Well this is a compulsory requirement for someone to do this due to a competitor being deceitfully eliminated. Sorry but yes." Chris replies, watching as Simone refuses to budge. A moment of silence and relatively no movement is shown.

Bradford stands up and hands Chris his envelope with his leftover money. "What number would you like, one, two, three or four?" Chris gives him an option, to which Bradford replies with the number 'three'. "The person returning is... Viola!" He announces as Travis, Esther and Simone look on in horror as Viola walks into the area elated for a second until she catches sight of Simone, to which her face drops emotions completely.

"I'm back b*tches! After I was utterly robbed because some disgusting skank went against me. However, its merge, I can forgive and forget if nothing along them lines happen again." Viola requests with her arms folded - everyone in the group nods after the intimidation.

"Oh wait, I have one final item here..." Chris says, revealing an immunity necklace which was underneath a fabric cloth. He looks at the group, Viola now taking a seat on an empty space next to Simone, to whom she smiles towards.

"Take the rest of my money, I want the immunity." Simone says, standing up before walking to Chris where she hands him the envelope containing her remaining one hundred and twenty dollars. Viola also stands up, pushing Simone to the ground with force so that she can intervene. She then pulls an envelope out of her back pocket and places it in Chris' hand.

"Wait who gave you five hundred dollars?" Chris asks curiously, to which Viola doesn't respond and instead takes the immunity necklace from him. "The necklace is useless now anyway, the real challenge is tomorrow where the immunity will indeed be valid." He replies, she shrugs and proceeds to place it around her neck.

"This is unjustified, Viola was eliminated on day seven, how is she allowed to re-join?" Simone defiantly protests. Chris ignores her, as an upheaval from the others arises.

"Simone is right! How is this fair?" Paisley adds her opinion, "But then again, like Viola mentioned earlier, she was 'cheated out'. It is moderately justified that she has the option to return, regardless whether or not she was eliminated early on in the game." Chris then nods silently.

"This Survivor Auction is adjourned..." Chris says before smacking the gavel down onto the concrete podium one final time before the castaways grab their things and head back to their new camp of Okaterius.

The camera then re-opens on the final six approaching the new camp for the merge tribe. Travis and Esther are at the front of the group holding hands as they claim the hammock, Bradford walks alone on the rear, whilst Simone, Paisley and Viola walk together in a cluster. Viola quickly grabs both of the girls' arms and pulls them to the back of the group, allowing Bradford to overtake them.

"What do you think you're doing woman?" Simone says, prying Viola's hand off of her arm with all her strength. Paisley does the same before they're both released.

"Okay so... I was thinking that we could form an all-female alliance together and then literally dominate the competition since I'd like to work with the strongest females on the tribe rather than be at the bottom where I'm more than likely the main target of elimination." Viola says, allowing the two girls to think for a moment about her offer.

"I'm in, but I can definitely tell that there are some quirks in your offer." Simone says, re-applying her make up. Paisley also agrees but in silence, instead just nods. Viola stares at Simone.

"After being eliminated unfairly when I actually believed I had a secure alliance, I was hurt since I knew I could've done a lot better. I held a grudge, but now that I'm here again I actually want to have the alliance that was supposed to dominate the show, with the help of Paisley here." Viola says, shrugging off the comment about her offer having any quirks. All three women then disperse after settling on an agreement.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "I'm unsure on whether or not Simone is still in on the plan of the alliance between the strongest females but we'll see, at the moment we have the majority so I'm feeling comfortable. As long as she doesn't flip or pull a manoeuvre like she did before which led to my elimination, I'll be fine. Then at the finale, I'll just wreck the opposition, it's simple really." She snorts whilst letting out a laugh, quickly composing herself shortly afterwards.

Travis and Esther are shown lying on the swinging hammock, both of their hands sealed against one another's inseparable. Travis pulls her hand up and kisses it. "Oh, you're such a gentleman." Esther whispers with a giggle that follows. She pulls him closer and they both kiss, lip to lip.

"Get a room." Simone says, rolling her eyes at the disgusting discourse going on in front of the camera. "I sure the viewers don't want to see that. I mean seriously... You're no better, stop filming them you creep." She looks towards the cameraman whose focus is solely on the couple.

"Maybe if you ate all that make-up, you'd be pretty on the inside." Esther responds before Travis is able to have his input.

"Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology." Simone snaps her fingers, she then strips down to her bathing suit before heading off in the direction of the sea.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "I actually don't even know what I'm still doing here. The constant bickering and petty arguments are too much. Seriously, if they want to do inappropriate things in front of the camera for the screen time, just let them, you don't need to hog it all the time." He says referencing the incident earlier.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "Hopefully I win the first immunity challenge so then I can easily bribe someone like Bradford or that Paisley girl to join me and Esther in an alliance. Only for the extra numbers of course, I'd rather take Esther to the final than a stranger." He is shown flexing his muscles, staring at them intently.

A time lapse is then shown, focusing on the base camp from a far distance over night to the next day, the day of the challenge. Bradford, Paisley, Simone and Viola are all shown to be huddled together in the shelter, all of whom are wrapped up in the various blankets. Travis and Esther are shown on the hammock hugging one another under a large quilt that came with the new shelter - which they took for themselves.

The tribe is shown preparing for the next challenge, which they all head towards early in the morning, before anyone is able to get properly prepared. They are then shown approaching the area where Chris is stood. The six then stand on the large red mat, the fatigue evident between them all. Chris smiles deviously, watching as they all yawn and wipe their eyes in unison.

"Morning sleepy-heads!" Chris teases, "Welcome to the sixth challenge of the season and first individual immunity challenge of the season entitled; _"My Poor Brain"_, a challenge which has been seen in previous seasons of China, Nicaragua, Redemption Island, Blood vs. Water, Cagayan and San Juan Del Sur. The premise is simple... I will reveal a series of symbols from a cube, in which you, the castaways, must repeat the sequence of symbols I have shown in order. If you got one part of the sequence wrong, you are out of the challenge. The last castaway left standing wins immunity. Pretty simple really although, since we've made you come to the challenge zone early, it might be a tad strenuous on your poor little brain." Chris announces and then teases them, almost mocking the pretty much dead group of castaways.

"We'll draw for spots and then get ready to begin..." Chris says as the camera quickly switches to the six contestants at their allocated station; Simone at red, Paisley at yellow, Bradford at blue, Esther at pink, Viola at green and Travis at purple. "Well you know what to do, pick up your cubes now... Survivor's ready? Go!"

The camera shows Chris picking up a series of tiles that show symbols of various animals, indigenous or not. The first series goes as such; Octopus, Sloth, Lion, Rat. "Okay so, warm up over, whoever gets any of the sequence incorrect from now on are out." Chris says, eyeing each of the six who are poised with their cube in hand.

"Sloth, Kookaburra, Deer, Octopus, Kookaburra, Rat." Chris says with an evil smirk, watching the group struggle. He reads out the numbers one to six, "With that, we're down to four." He watches as Viola and Esther take a seat on the benches, both of them eliminated at the second kookaburra.

"Next sequence… Platypus, Deer, Lion, Sloth, Sloth, Deer, Octopus, Deer." Chris pauses, watching the remaining four show the sequence back in response, "Simone that is incorrect, the rest of you are safe for the next round." Simone kicks the dirt, tossing her cube onto the ground below, causing the flimsy item to smash into various pieces.

"That is stupid! My sequence was not incorrect; do you think I'm simple? I know how it went…" Simone protests with anguish, watching as Chris points towards the bench with a defiant manner. "Oh I see, your way or no way, right?" She rolls her eyes. "Come on Paisley!" Simone changes her manner to a supportive one.

"Bradford, Paisley, Travis… The next sequence; Marmoset, Tortoise, Sloth, Kookaburra, Kookaburra, Platypus, Marmoset, Deer, Octopus, Rat, Rat, Lion." Chris announces. The remaining three slow down past the sixth tile, whittling the number down to one final remaining player.

"Well, I was hoping that the challenge would last a lot longer than it did, but still, with that, Paisley wins immunity!" She is shown jumping in the air with excitement; Travis is sat beside his pedestal with his head between his legs in commiseration. Esther is shown rushing to his aide, a bottle of water and damp hand towel within her grasp.

"Paisley, congratulations." Chris says with a smile on his face, grabbing the necklace off of its hook. Paisley stands before him as he places the necklace on her. "Paisley is now safe from the first merged Tribal Council, but, at the request and fine print of the returnee's contract, she also gets immunity from the first vote-off. So congratulations to Viola for doing nothing in order to obtain immunity!" He stares at her with a vexed expression.

"Don't look at me like that… Of course I'm going to guarantee my safety by adding that as a requirement, I'm lucky enough to return to the game. So I'm not leaving as soon as I return." Viola remarks, receiving a small decorative bracelet from Chris to signify her safety.

"All of you will attend and tonight, we'll see the fifth person to be voted out and the first member of the jury." He allows the sarcastic groans from the group to be heard by the camera before continuing for a moment, "Head back to camp, I'll see you all at dusk."

The camera then shows the group of six walking off in the direction of the Okaterius base camp, it slowly pans across the island to its location, seemingly skipping the journey for the castaways as they are shown to be arriving.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone: **"Luckily I didn't strain myself too much during the challenge earlier today. I mean, I was graced with outstanding beauty, but not the incredible knowledge or brains. No matter though, I'm sure I can figure something out to guarantee my safety until the next challenge, which I hope isn't too mentally challenging, otherwise I'm screwed."

The group disperse in their usual fashion – Esther and Travis secure a stronghold on the hammock; Bradford sits alone on the beach, immersed in his journal and Simone, Paisley and Viola are in the shallow end of the sea, taking a soak after the 'straining' challenge they just faced.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "Well, since I utterly failed the challenge and lost to someone who has less brain cells than the aftermath of receiving whiplash, I may as well prepare myself for the inevitable I guess… Or just hope that they realise that whilst the threat, also known as Travis, is still in the competition, then I might be spared for one more shot at the million. That's probably only on a whim." He shrugs, portraying a combination of emotions that range from sadness to acceptance.

Paisley is shown on screen in the sea, she sits on the sand where the tide hits, splashing against her legs. She takes tiny scoops of water and pours it down her arm, singing the chorus to Paradise by Lana Del Rey on repeat to herself, particularly the lyrics; 'I'm Going Down, Down, Take You Down to Paradise'.

Paisley is joined by Simone and Viola, "Well whatever you're about to propose, I want to be the last remaining Saitrionco member, so I'd love to see Bradford leave. I mean, he did eliminate the only person I trusted pre-merge. But now I have you two, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see him leave." Paisley says, scooping water into the palm of her hand and rubbing it up and down the sunburn on her left arm.

"That is an option; he is seemingly floating right about now… But then again, Travis – someone who is a threat in the game and could possibly beat us in a fight to the final, is still in the game. So right now, I'd rather see him go." Viola says, adjusting her bikini bottoms, exposing her gigantic assets.

"I have a suspicion that the producers would try and switch the votes so that the main couple of the series stays in the game." Paisley says to the two, "Since, on a reality show that is extremely popular, the most popular contestants are them who are normally in a relationship. They're the ones who 'trend' on social media websites. So it's possible that if we outlast them two, we'd receive backlash when we return to the real world."

"I'm sorry but I have no clue what you're talking about now..." Simone says with a clueless expression, her face is shown on camera with her make-up dribbling down her face after she splashed it with the sea water.

"Fine… I'll vote for Bradford, but we will get the couple out before any of us are. It seems to be a trope in a show like this that athletes are typically the ones who go far and as you can see; I'm not the epitome of fitness. So I'd rather shake things up a bit, let's have an all-female final three…" Viola says deviously, watching as the other two return intimidating gazes.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "I know I'm portraying a relentless and extremely-competitor demeanour, but in real life, I'm nothing in comparison to how I'm acting on camera. My family, friends and followers all know what I'm like so they'll understand that I'm performing like this for the million dollars. In all fairness though, who wouldn't?" She asks the rhetorical question whilst staring intently down the camera lens, she then climbs to her feet, brushes the sand off of her shorts, then slowly strolls down the beach and back to camp – walking where the water splashes against her legs.

The camera zooms out from the group of girls, who continue to bathe in the sea. Travis and Esther are sat on the hammock, embraced in a now cringe-worthy hug. They whisper to one another for a couple of minutes before calling Bradford over to them.

"…Since the other three are quite clearly scheming, I think we should form a temporary alliance." Travis remarks obnoxiously, focusing his attention solely on his pectoral muscles instead of Bradford.

"Temporary isn't the right word to use since you two are clearly hanging in one another's underwear, desperately clinging like you're life support. But still, I could work alongside you if we begin with the threats and work downwards." Bradford suggests, observing the other two's reactions, "Paisley is the obvious first target for simply winning the first challenge." He says with a shrewd expression.

"Are you gormless? She's immune, that means she's safe from being voted off tonight. So is Viola, which means there's only Simone to vote for." Esther says in response, her original sweet and demure self from the beginning of the season slowly taking shelter under her new relentless attitude imposed from the surrounding bad influences.

"She's right, but Simone's a good choice to vote out nonetheless. She's utterly useless." Travis laughs, quietening down as the three girls approach the shelter. "So you're in?" He lowers his tone to a mere whisper – Bradford complies with a slight nod.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "We may seem like we share a brain between us. But me and Travis realise that Bradford is tough competition, I mean both him and Travis went out at the same time during today's challenge, plus during the challenges pre-merge Bradford has shown to be a great performer and opponent. We'll just scare Viola, Simone and Paisley into thinking that Simone is out, but in actuality, we're voting Bradford in the second tie." She smiles with amusement, grabbing the hand of Travis who sits with her throughout the confessional but mute.

The group are given the signal that they should head to the Tribal Council zone. However, before they do, Paisley, Simone and Viola quickly get dressed and Bradford, Travis and Esther gather their belongings. All of them leave the camp simultaneously, allowing the camera to show a swift transition between the coastline and the Tribal Council structure.

Hazy wisps of smoke litter the night sky, forming jet black clouds that glide majestically along with the breeze of nightfall's air. The sun slowly dies down on the horizon, spreading vibrant colours of pink and orange in every direction. The camera pans inland towards the Tribal Council area, where it focuses in on Chris. The remaining six contestants pile in from the opposite end of the room, allowing Chris to watch as they place their torches in holes on the ground that hold them standing upright, as well as watching them take their seat on the stools provided.

"Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the fifth, technically sixth, person voted out of Outlast and the first member of the jury. Let me remind you that even though we've merged, fire is the sole thing that represents life in this game." Chris motions his finger towards the torches that stand behind them, watching as the group turn their heads towards them.

"In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to be here anymore and as you know, the person with the highest amount of votes will then leave." He first shows the group the newly-designed box, covered in a deep red paint and gems of the same colour.

"Also, if you have a hidden immunity idol, you will have the ability to become immune at the Tribal Council, meaning the votes originally cast against you will be negated." Chris informs them, suddenly grabbing the repository before saying, "Viola, you're up first." He hands her the box and watches as she walks towards the confessional shack where she places her vote.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Viola, Paisley, Esther, Bradford, Travis and then Simone.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "Paisley seemed determined about getting rid of you even though we have the option to get rid of the primary competition. However, I'm going to stay true to my word at the moment, so I guess you get my vote."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "As the last Saitrionco member, I would like to thank you for all of your valued contributions which helped to further myself in the game. Thank you and see you… never? Oh wait, Ponderosa of course."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "Well I haven't actually had any feuds with you over the past two days so luckily this is only a filler vote, but please, put on a performance that makes us look superior, we need the screen time from the monopolisers."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "I'm prepared to leave if this isn't a success, but I still hope I stay in over you, you helped me to wreak havoc and protect myself before, but I can't help you now."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "Maybe this will finally be the moment where I reign supreme in the game, other than fate siding with you and letting you stay in the competition even when you were hanging on via your last thread."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "I shouldn't have flushed the idol since it was proved to be real. Although, now that you have no means of safety, I guess it's goodbye now, bless…"

Simone returns to her stool, she catches eye contact with Travis to which she simply smirks, "I'll go tally the votes." Chris announces after Simone takes her seat. He returns with the repository in hand, "If anyone has an immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." He watches the group, shrugging off the request before saying, "Before I read out the final votes, let's ask some traditional questions, shall we?" He smiles.

"Paisley, how does it feel to win the first immunity challenge? Does it place a target on your back now, if so, does that concern you?" Chris asks, showing a fake intrigued expression.

"Well it's not like the challenge itself was as difficult as previous ones we've had to compete within, but it was straining despite that. I don't know if I'm a target at the moment, especially considering that any one of us could've won the immunity necklace earlier today, it's just luck that it was me." Paisley says, re-adjusting her cardigan made up from one of the blankets.

"Travis… Are you annoyed that someone of your athleticism was beaten by a popular hipster?" Chris chuckles to himself, receiving a noxious scowl from the receiving end.

"God only blessed me with flawless looks and athletic ability, not mental capacity. Short term memory is the only thing I have, whatever you said would've gone through one ear and come out the other." Travis responds, folding his arms which cause his muscles to bulge to an incredible size – Esther reddens at the sight.

"For the final question of the evening… Viola, since you've returned and received immunity at the same time, do you think that the others are somewhat jealous and feel as though that having the ability to return and possibly outlast some of the people here is unfair?" Chris finishes, leaning up against the concrete podium that stands before him.

"Am I bothered? Does my face look bothered? No? Well that's because I'm not bothered." Viola comments, rolling her eyes as she strenuously replies to her allocated question.

"The questions are a basic procedure, I'm sorry if I caused any offence." Chris sarcastically remarks, focusing mainly on Viola. "Here are the votes…" Chris grabs the lid off of the repository and pulls out the first piece of paper, "First vote… Simone."

"Second vote… Simone." She is shown staring at both Paisley and Viola who exchange the response but portray poker faces.

"Third vote… Bradford." He is shown with his legs and fingers crossed, his eyes are also closed as he squints and chants a prayer under his breath.

"Fourth vote… Bradford." He opens one of his eyes, noticing that the others are staring at him with a very worried countenance. He then returns to his original position.

"Fifth vote… Bradford." He sighs with anxiety.

"Sixth and final vote…" Chris pauses for the dramatic tension that he adores show. The camera switches between the faces of the six contestants before returning back to the host, "Simone… Well it's another tie, how fun!" He smiles euphoric ally, "Simone and Bradford, neither of you will vote but Paisley, Viola, Esther and Travis, you four will now determine the fate of one of these." Chris hands Esther the repository, to which she re-votes. The other three castaways go up in the order; Viola, Travis and then Paisley.

"Let's try again… I'll go tally the votes." Chris says, walking back towards the confessional to retrieve the decorative box once again. He returns to his beloved podium where he asks more questions, "I'll ask the other three who I missed some questions now, so… Esther, have you stuck to the same vote you cast beforehand, or have you switched? Would you rather risk your own position and revert to rocks or not?"

"Of course not, I'd rather stay in the game, I mean who wouldn't? The prize is a million dollars and I know that the prospect of receiving that cheque at the end of the day is in everyone's minds. As for my vote, I'll say that it does possibly determine who leaves." Esther says, revealing next to no information.

"Now for the questions of the two victims. Bradford, how are you feeling? Under threat of being voted out and the first member of the jury or feeling as though you're safe for tonight?" Chris yawns part way through, excusing himself afterwards.

"I'm probably the next person to go, I'm not going to lie and pretend that I've secured my position in the final five. I'm prepared for the inevitable." Bradford responds, becoming slightly upset mid-sentence.

"Finally… Simone, you've had an amazing game thus far, is that the reason you believe is why people are voting for you to leave?" Chris switches between leaning up against the podium to a standing position.

"I don't really know… It's not like I'm a genuine person so whether or not the people like me or not. It shouldn't determine my position in the game. Like you just said, I've had an amazing game thus far, so I don't want to see myself leave in the first episode of merge." Simone replies, applying varnish to her fake nails.

"Anyway, here are the votes." Another pause for tension is added, "First vote… Bradford." The camera switches the focus from the host and onto him, who seemingly grabs the handle of his belongings at the sound of his name.

"Second vote… Bradford." He is now getting ready to stand up, the others look at him.

"The fifth person voted out of Outlast and the first member of the jury… Bradford. Three votes are enough to eliminate you tonight." Chris announces as Bradford gets to his feet and walks around the cluster of stools to retrieve his lit torch. "Bradford, the tribe has spoken." He says, snuffing the fire from the top of his torch. The camera follows as Bradford walks down the concrete track and behind a large bush allowing the sight of him to be lost.

"Re-votes seem to be a regular occurrence this season. You're all safe and can now return to camp – Tribal Council is adjourned." Chris announces as he uses the gavel from the auction to end the eventful evening.

The final five flood out of the room, permitting the attention of the camera to solely focus on Chris where he broadcasts the end of the episode, "That's a wrap on the sixth episode of Outlast… With the final five being extremely female-dominant, does Travis have the ability to survive past the next episode? Or will Esther, Viola, Simone and Paisley reign absolute in the game, which means it'll be the first season where the final four is of one gender?" Chris pauses for thought, "More of the beloved drama, façades and subterfuge will return in the coming episodes of… Outlast!" He says, an edited echo on his voice is heard as the camera zooms out to show the island in full scale before the screen cuts to black and re-opens with the credits.


	8. Seven: Picturesque Before the Tempest

It was sunset. Chris was stood on top of a relatively large hill, staring down at the nighttime ocean watching with an unwavering gaze. A fiery red orb of light slowly sank beneath the horizon, and threads of light lingered in the sky, mingling with the rolling clouds, dyeing the heavens first orange, then red, then dark blue, until all that was left of the sunset was a chalky mauve, and then that melted away in turn as stygian darkness took over the sky. Sequin-silver stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire winked down at me, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky, and then suddenly the clouds parted, and I found myself looking at a lustrous, argent disc casting brilliant rays of moonlight onto the dark grounds.

He was stood on a coastline that was entirely barren. The grey rock beach lead up to a grey rock cliff face. There was no vegetation to be seen, no sign of life and no way up the vertical rock face. The expanse of unwelcoming grey stretched far in front and far behind, like an ocean of rock. The camera zoomed out to show an island that was not familiar on this show, something entirely different in comparison to the tropical, Caribbean island that the show is based within.

However, the camera quickly returns to Chris who stands with his foot held perched on a large rock that stands before him. The small, wet pebbles that lined the beach sparkled in the lingering light of sunset. The water was almost still, small waves occasionally hitting the beach with little force. Chris reached down to pick one up, running my thumb over its smooth surface. It was perfectly round, with no sharp edges or jagged curves. He then swung my arm back and flicked his wrist, watching the small pebble skip across the surface of the sea.

Chris then turns his head towards the camera and then begins the introduction, "Last time on Outlast..." The pre-recorded footage of the past few days that have already been broadcast are shown, "The two tribes; Saitrionco and Kasa Kasa finally merged, allowing the final five of Bradford, Simone, Viola, Esther and Travis to join together as one group in the form of Okaterius. However, the number soon increased after a selection of delightful treats at the Survivor Auction soon turned into hell when Viola became a prize and a returnee in that respect." He pauses for a moment, taking a deep breath of the fresh air that surrounded him.

"Soon after that, three of the most powerful girls within the game at the moment joined forces to form an alliance whilst the two lovebirds got even more cosy with one another. Then it became a victory for Paisley during the immunity challenge, as well as another victory of sorts for Viola, who was granted immunity for returning into the game." Chris says, pausing once again for the dramatic tension, "At the Tribal Council, it was Bradford who ended up becoming the fifth, technically sixth, person voted out of the game and the first member of the jury... What is to come on this episode of Outlast? Well that's a good question, but you'll just have to watch to find out..." He portrays his infamous cheeky grin and winks at the camera as the theme song begins to play and the introduction appears on screen.

_[Introduction]_

The dawn sun peeked through a hazy screen of clouds, painting the sky an elaborate mix of bloodied reds and vibrant oranges, intertwined with the smoky greys that permeated this skyward canvas as the camera switched over to show footage of the castaways at the merge camp of Okaterius.

The final five are all shown struggling to get up on the solemn morning, the weather not like it should be typically. Esther and Travis are laid down on the hammock; Travis with his arm around Esther, hugging her tight. Viola, Simone and Paisley are all sat in the shelter, wrapped in blankets.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "By the looks of things right now I can tell a storm is coming, the weather is disgusting. I don't think most of the girls back at camp would be able to cope with it, especially Simone, but I think I'll manage. I just hope it won't be too bad to the point where we have to evacuate the island - I've seen that happen before on a show." She shows a worried expression as she looks out to sea at the storm clouds that slowly form.

"It's horrible today isn't it? I'm actually sweating." Viola says to the other two. All five of the tribe members struggle for motivation to move, the majority just lying in the shelter trying to get back to sleep or just to rest. "We'll probably need the sleep for the energy since I don't think we'd be able to sleep during the storm... It's too calm before the storm." She says, grabbing a bundle of clothing items to use as a pillow, before drifting off into a sleep.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "She is beginning to grate me with her pointless inputs. I don't need to listen to your voice on a constant stream of nonsense. Yes I'm in an alliance with you, but seriously only talk to me when you're talking about strategy, otherwise, don't talk to me period." She crosses her legs on the sand, picking off a piece of bark from a tree before playing with it on camera.

"I don't think it's a problem for the couple... He is plain bone-idle lazy. On account of him being so slow he does less work than the rest of us. So even if anyone were to move out of their hovels, he sure to hell won't until the challenge is announce-" Simone is cut off by one of the producers telling them to head off to the challenge area, which they all comply with - walking away from camp in a matter of minutes towards the challenge area.

The camera then switches to Chris who is stood beside his beloved concrete podium. He is shown lent up against it, watching as the final five pour in from the direction that heads back to the merge tribe camp. The five then place their bags to the side of the red mat, before each of them stand on it - returning eye contact back to Chris. "Welcome castaways to the seventh challenge and second individual immunity challenge of the season entitled; "Pesky Palate", a challenge which has been seen in the previous Survivor season, Blood vs. Water." He pauses for a moment, watching the reactions from each person in the tribe.

"The rules are easy enough to follow, the castaways would have to eat exotic dishes in which they must eat all of it in their mouth and show their empty tongues to finish, in which a certain number of fastest finishers would advance to the next round. The castaway that finishes all stages wins immunity... However, not all of them will be enjoyable. But since I'm a nice person and the greatest television host ever, I've decided to start off from good and then allow the dishes to get increasingly terrible. Fair enough?" Chris asks, looking at the group for an answer, which they respond in unison with an agreeing nod.

"Okay we'll draw for spots before beginning..." The camera quickly switches between Chris saying that to the castaways sat down at an allocated table with a significant colour - Travis at green, Simone at yellow, Paisley at pink, Viola at purple and Esther at orange. "Survivor's ready? Go!"

"First up we have a delicious shot of meal worms!" Chris says as interns approach each table with a small shot glass filled with the worms. Esther screams at the sight of them still being alive whereas Simone gags and hacks at the look of them.

"You can't be serious... We can't eat that!" Simone screams, regularly gagging in between words. "I'd rather eat something like the dry and bland rice and beans instead of something like this, thanks for the offer but no."

"Suck it up and drink, it'll be over and done with in a matter of seconds." Travis says to her, vexed by Simone's whining. Chris then proceeds to count down from three, before Paisley, Travis and Viola drink the whole shot in one.

"I'm not doing it, I can't I'm sorry." Esther says reluctantly, walking back to the bench beside Chris.

"This is so disgusting..." Simone mutters, taking the shot glass and drinking the contents in one, although being unable to swallow it, she runs off into the wooded areas before vomiting up the meal worms - all of it can be heard on camera.

"Well that's two down in one... Esther and Simone you're out!" Chris announces cheerfully, even though the group clearly knew this. "Next up we have... a baby turtle!" He says as the remaining three stare down at the plate that holds the flame-grilled animal. Travis and Viola both fondle with it; picking up tiny parts of it and checking if it's safe to eat, whereas Paisley just looks at it, welling up with emotions.

"Yeah no, my inner activist is coming out and I can tell that if I eat that I'll receive serious backlash. Plus it's unethical, I mean seriously... Who in the right mind would eat something as innocent as this? Is it even food?" Paisley says, pushing the plate away from where she sits before standing up and joining the other two girls on the bench.

"Whatever floats your boat." Chris rolls his eyes at her comment, "Someone slaved over a grill to prepare you that is something of a delicacy here and that's how you treat it? Like it's garbage? Shame on you!" He says, trying to show pity for whoever was in charge of the challenge preparation.

By this time both Travis and Viola have eaten it, "That wasn't bad at all, I know it's not something you'd want to eat, especially since it's a child but it still tasted tolerable." Viola reviews the dish.

"Well I for one thought it was delicious. Proceed to the next one sir!" Travis demands, watching as two interns return with covered up plates.

Chris stares at him, squinting in deadly manor, "Next up we have sushi, but with an added sting ray, since we not in Japan but the Caribbean." He laughs at himself like a mong.

"Sting rays are cute though, you can't eat them! What the f*ck!" Paisley cries out, although being ignored by the group except for Simone who nudges her to stop. "Fine whatever, enjoy your decent meal. I though you said it would get harder?" She asks, looking at Chris who returns the contact by looking down at her.

"I did... Will you let me finish?" Chris says, forcing Paisley to mouth the word 'sorry' before shutting up entirely, "With this specific dish however, you will have to choose out of the following dips; the blood of a cow, tree sap or crushed jellyfish."

"Are you kidding me?" Viola says staring down at the now revealed plate, the stingray sushi lays in the middle whilst the three dips surround it in small serving bowls. "I guess I'll have the tree sap..." She says after a moment of contemplation, before picking up the piece of sushi and dipping it in the gooey and sticky orange/yellow liquid.

Viola waits as Travis picks his up, "Wow really? How boring, I'm going to go for something more exotic... I'll have the crushed jellyfish." He says, dipping it in the lumpy and bloody sauce. "Oh, it's a bit pungent..." Travis says, being shown to gag slightly at the scent.

"Also for one of you to win the immunity necklace for this evening, it'll be the first person to finish the dish." Chris announces before counting down from three to one, both Viola and Travis put the whole piece of sushi in their mouth.

"It's a bit adhesive." Viola says worriedly, "What will happen if it sets? Will it set?" She continues to theorize as she chews with a straining effort. "It's legitimately hurting my jaw now, I don't think I can continue..."

By the time she finishes her sentence, Travis had done eating his portion, "That was vile." He mumbles, taking a mouthful of water from his canteen bottle.

"Travis wins immunity!" He smiles happily as Esther jumps into his arms with delight, "Travis, congratulations." Chris says as he places the immunity necklace on him, signifying his safety for the evening.

"All of you will attend and tonight, we'll see the sixth person voted out and the second member of the jury." Chris says as per usual, the camera is shown slowly panning out. "Head back to camp, I'll see you all in a few minutes this afternoon for a special Tribal Council." He says, allowing the speculation to gain control of the atmosphere.

The camera then shows the final five walking off in the direction of the Okaterius base camp, only to be redirected to the Tribal Council structure where they have a special ceremony. The camera slowly zooms out to show the island in full scale - panning across the island.

The sun stared at the island without pause through the crystal clear sky. Fragile ornamental plants withered under the glare of the fiery orb while the trees sagged as if exhausted. The heat radiating from the streets soon created an atmosphere of an oven. Many people sought comfort from the heat by eating ice cream or drinking chilled beverages. Sweat rolling off their foreheads like liquid beads, darkening their clothing. But we're referring to the production crew who stand behind the camera in the scorching heat, indulging themselves in decadent and ice cold treats - teasing the castaways as they approach the infamous structure to find out their fate.

The final five join Chris in the Tribal Council area, taking their seat on an individual stool. All five of them struggling to cope in the humid weather that'll soon transform into a terrible storm. He looks at each and every one of them, he uses a portable fan powered through the aid of batteries - sweat patches are clearly shown soaking through his shirt, dripping onto his linen trousers. "Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the sixth, technically seventh, person voted out of Outlast and the second member of the jury. Let me remind you that fire represents life in this game, if the fire that burns on your torch is snuffed by moi, you are eliminated and that's the final word." Chris pulls out a large staff-esque pole that he holds with his right hand, indicating that that is the snuffer.

He then pulls out the red decorative box from a shelf on the concrete podium, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to be here anymore and as you know, the person with the highest amount of votes will then leave." Chris pauses, staring at the now dead fan that slowly comes to a halt in his hand, "Useless trash..." He murmurs under his breath, throwing the small mechanism on the ground.

"Also, if you have a hidden immunity idol, you will have the ability to become immune at the Tribal Council, meaning the votes originally cast against you will be negated." Chris informs them before picking up the repository and handing it to Simone, "Simone, you're up." He hands her the box, the camera follows her as she walks towards the confessional shack.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Simone, Viola, Travis, Paisley and then Esther.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "Well, you can tell you're a guy if you win a challenge to do with eating stuff that are utterly foul. Congratulations on being a disgusting pig and winning yourself immunity by doing the latter! Anyway, it was going to be either one of you two, so I guess your little miss perfect can have my vote this afternoon."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "I thought you'd win something that required actual athleticism, not eating food which is something I'm good at! It stupid that I lost a challenge like that to someone like you. Revenge will be aimed towards your only other lifeline in the game, so I guess it's goodbye blondie."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "Of all the people here, you're the only one I actually truly hate with a passion. So even though I have the option to get rid of somebody worth value in the game, I want to give you my vote just for the satisfaction of knowing that I outlasted you."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "You seem like a nice girl, but if you weren't so naive and realise that you're being played by Travis as a scapegoat so that he can get further in the game. Maybe the relationship is genuine, but in my eyes it doesn't seem like it. Hopefully at Ponderosa we can actually talk and get to know one another."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "I don't really have any reasoning as to why you receive my vote, other than you're an utter b*tch who cares nothing about anything but herself. I guess that's a good enough reason? Yeah it's justified..."

The camera focuses on the curtain that acts as the doorway to the confessional shack, it waits until Esther emerges out of it before panning towards Chris, "I'll go tally the votes." Chris says, before walking off towards the confessional shack and returns with the repository in hand, "If anyone has an immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." He waits a moment, looking around at the group, receiving no answer from them, "I guess that's a no... Anyway, let's get down to the questions shall we?"

"Viola... You've made a great impact on the game thus far since your return, in a matter of a few days, do you think that castaways present are seeing you as a threat?" Chris asks professionally, without his usual snarky tone.

"Possibly. They could make the assumption since I would be flattered to have that title." Viola remarks bluntly, looking around at the others who stare at her intently as she answers her question.

"Esther... You seemed pretty useless on the challenge today, so would that mean that there's a possibility of saying our farewells to you this afternoon?" Chris asks with a relentless attitude, revoking his previous state.

"Well I'm sorry that I have standards I need to uphold whilst on the game. It's disgusting what you expected us to do during the challenge, which is the reason why I quit during the first 'meal'. If I'm going, make it quick so I can actually go and eat some real food." Esther says, responding in an equally relentless but defeatist attitude.

"And for the final question of the Tribal Council... Travis. You now have individual immunity, how do you feel about the possibility of being the only person on the outside of an alliance in the final four?" Chris catechizes him.

"I guess it is unavoidable isn't it?" Travis stares down at the ground with a forlorn expression, before exchanging eye contact with Esther, quickly returning it to the host, "Well I'm trying to be positive, so I'll just believe that we're both safe and immune tonight. I'd rather wait until I'm actually the only one left."

"Fair enough, thank you for all of your enlightening answers from my very revealing questions." Chris says with deficient effort. "Here are the votes..." He is shown with the repository already open and a slip of paper already in hand, prepared to announce.

"First vote... Simone." She fondles with her fake red nails, taking her attention and focusing solely on the votes being read out loud.

"Second vote... Esther." A sad expression crosses her face.

"Third vote... Esther." She looks down at the ground, her emotions getting the better of her as she begins to well up with tears.

"Fourth vote... Simone." She continues with her self-indulgence instead of being bothered about the votes.

"Fifth and final vote..." Chris takes a breath, waiting a few moments before revealing, "The sixth person voted out of Outlast and second member of the jury... Esther." Chris announces as the camera switches to the point of view of the host, looking straight at Esther who is seemingly a wreck on the stool. "However you would be out if this was a real Tribal Council. Yeah I know, surprise surprise, but with the production crew spending the transport money on refreshments instead of the required ride out of here, it looks like you all can stay for a few more days." He struggles to produce the words as his voice cracks from the dryness. "Head back to camp, Tribal Council is adjourned." He says, walking out of the room before the castaways. Chris retrieves two bottles of ice cold spring water from an intern, where he drinks them in one.

The final five all leave the building, a confused expression lingers between each of them as they head back to the Okaterius base camp in silence. No footage from the previous night is shown. The camera instead opens up on the next morning as the group are wide awake together, most of them contributing towards camp by doing chores, whilst others do next to nothing.

Simone is shown returning to camp with the pail in hand filled with sea water, she then pours the contents into a pan that stands above the fire. She looks over to the couple who stare stuck to the hammock, conversing to one another in mere whispers, "Are you going to get up and help with chores around camp, or just stay there and do next to nothing?" She asks, receiving the attention of her targets.

"I thought about it, but then I thought, why not just do nothing. I already have you three to do the things that I don't need to do. But thank you for asking me, I didn't want to seem rude." Travis replies with a condescending tone.

"You're a manipulating d*ck who does whatever it takes to benefit him, regardless of who he screws over. You will screw over anyone and everyone as long they get what they want, that's only if you get the chance and honey, I can guarantee you're the next to go. The satisfaction of seeing you walk down the dusty track nearing tears brings me joy right about now." Simone says, placing a hand on her hips and wagging her fingers at him.

"Are you still talking?" Travis says, dismissing her as she storms off in the other direction towards the two other girls who sit on a rock besides a small rock-pool - washing items of clothes. The camera stays with Esther and Travis for a moment quickly switching to the three girls when they move in to kiss each other.

"He has to go today, I actually can't cope with him around." Simone demands as the two girls look up. She doesn't get a response, "Also he's a major threat in challenges which could mean that he'll receive immunity at a crucial point which could determine one of our fates."

"I guess you're right. If it'll make you feel any better I'll probably vote for him as well. I mean, they're both going to leave before us, so it doesn't really matter in what order." Viola says as Paisley nods in approval.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "It just means that I'll be able to have a nice immunity streak up until the final, then I can guarantee the votes from the jury, even if I'm hated or not I'd be more deserving than either Simone or Paisley. I don't really care who I take with me, it'll probably be Paisley nonetheless." She laughs, "Just imagine the moment when Simone is eliminated, her breakdown would be flawless entertainment." She continues to laugh up until the camera switches back to camp.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "I know that we're the next to go, but I'd rather we leave together than have one of us suffer through being completely lonely for three days until they get their elimination. But I think it's unjustified that Travis should leave if he's so good at playing the game, it is very unfair."

The camera shows the couple in the hammock together, receiving word that they should head to the challenge area immediately, "Guys!" Travis shouts towards Viola, Simone and Paisley, ushering them over and telling them about the imminent challenge. "Seriously? Another one in the space of what? Two days?" Simone complains, being handed her bag and water bottle by Paisley before they all head out.

The camera then switches to Chris who is stood beside his beloved concrete podium once again. He is with his hand clutched to the rack that holds the immunity necklace, he watches as the castaways join him, taking their respective place on the red mat. "It was picturesque before the tempest a few days ago... Anyway, after the certain events that meant some of you are now suffering with influenza, producers decided to have another challenge, but one that actually results in a real Tribal Council, just in case of medical evacuations." He pauses.

"So welcome castaways to the eighth challenge and third individual immunity challenge of the season entitled; _"Touchy Subjects"_, a challenge which has been seen in the previous Survivor seasons of; The Amazon, All-Stars, Panama, Fiji, Micronesia, Tocantins and One World..." Chris then sighs, looking rough and riddled with fatigue due to the weather that has rocked the island the past couple of days.

"The challenge today is relatively easy in the fact that you get to tell me exactly what you think of one another. In a majority rules competition, the tribe will answer questions pertaining to a different subject and castaway. If a castaway was correct and guessed the majority answer, where they would cut another castaway's rope. If all three ropes were cut, the castaway's ragdoll would be burned up, and they would be eliminated. Last player standing would win reward, and get to choose two fellow castaways to join them. Sound okay for you all?" Chris asks, hinting mainly at Esther, Simone and Paisley who have wrapped themselves in individual blankets. "Survivor's ready? Go!"

"So I've received the general consensus from the group for the challenge. First question, Who do you trust with your life?" Chris asks, watching as the five castaways flip through the notebook of names. He then asks them to reveal; Paisley said Viola, Simone and Viola said Paisley, Travis said Esther and Esther said Travis.

"The correct answer is... Paisley. Viola and Simone both got it right, meaning you can come up and use the axe to cut one of the others' ropes." Chris says as both of the girls use their turn on Travis, leaving him with only one left.

"Next question... Who mistakenly thinks they're running the game?" Chris asks, waiting a few seconds for the castaways to make there decision. Esther said Viola, Travis said Simone, Paisley, Viola and Simone all said Esther.

"The correct answer is... Esther. Paisley, Viola, Simone, you all get a hit." Chris says, watching as Viola uses her hit on Travis, eliminating him, "With that, Travis is the first to fall." Chris says, letting the group watch as his ragdoll flies into the fire - setting alight. Paisley and Simone both use their hits to cut two of Esther's' ropes.

"Next question... Who has wasted this great opportunity?" Chris asks, waiting as the remaining girls flip through the booklet of names. When they reveal, Viola, Paisley and Simone all vote for Esther whereas Esther votes for Simone.

"The correct answer is... Simone apparently." Chris says, squinting at the name written down on the slip of paper he holds - trying to compare the name to the question. "Esther, you get a hit." He says as Simone looks on in shock. Esther mistakenly cuts Viola's thinking its Simone's.

"Anyway. Next question... Who could never survive on their own?" Chris asks, watching as the alliance of girls keep to the same answer of Esther. Esther instead opts for Paisley. "Correct answer is... Esther." He announces as Viola uses her final hit on Esther - Paisley and Simone use theirs on Viola. "With that, Esther and Viola are eliminated."

"Fair play..." Viola whispers to herself as she stares at Paisley and Simone who just smile back at her.

"Next question... Who would you least like to see win?" Chris asks as the two girls reveal their answer as Viola. "The correct answer is... Viola. I'm beginning to really like this, the true colours are shining through vividly!" He laughs.

"We're sorry, but it does seem a but unfair if a returnee wins the season." Paisley states as Viola motions her hands that depict it's fine. "It's not like it makes me think that I've guaranteed third place or anything..."

Both Simone and Paisley cut one another's ropes, Chris then interrupts Viola before anything else can ensue, "Next question... Who still does not deserve to be here?" He asks as the girls both reveal Esther as their answer. After being revealed as correct, they both reduce on another to the final rope.

"Final question... Who has not lived up to their potential?" Chris questions, Simone revealing her answer as Paisley whereas Paisley reveals her answer as Travis. "One of you has the correct answer and that is... Paisley. Simone you can now take the final hit!" He says as she uses it on Paisley's ragdoll - watching as it goes up in flames.

"Simone wins immunity!" She is shown deep in prayer, chanting 'Thank you lord' on repeat before walking up to Chris so he can place the immunity necklace on her. He then finally congratulates her on her win before taking a pause. "Who would you like to take on the picnic this evening?" He asks as she points her finger towards Paisley and Viola - hugging them both as they run off towards the helicopter that has landed on a nearby beach.

"After the false Tribal Council a few days ago, we'll definitely see the sixth person voted out and the second member of the jury." Chris says, his body begins to quake as a cold breeze picks up, "Head back to camp and I'll see you all later tonight." He says, watching as they grab their bags before walking off into the distance.

The night rolled over bringing a threat of a storm. Light was covered by the rapidly falling night. The bright blue sky transformed into an ocean of blackness. Shimmering stars illuminated the moonless, jet black sky, as if to remind us that even in darkness there is still light. The air was still and heavy, thick clouds covered half sky. A cool breeze swept in between the intertwined trees of the forest. The camera followed the direction the breeze was flowing, following it all the way back to the base camp of Okaterius, where Esther and Travis sit together around the camp fire.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "They're probably having an amazing time, whilst me and Esther are sat here malnourished and starving. Plus a downpour of rain has just started and due to the weather earlier in the week, I can sense a storm brewi-" He is cut off by a strike of lightning out at sea, he stares at the camera without expression.

Streaks of pure white crackled against a stormy blanket of grey, shrouding hot silver clouds with its blinding incandescence, emanating the might of an imminent tempest. Jagged bolts endlessly protrude, filling the sky with undying flashes of radiance. Esther and Travis are sat in the shelter, under a home-made tent they made using a few of the spare blankets which help to keep them dry.

"I'm actually scared, Travis." Esther says, cuddling up to him as droplets of rain water seep through the fabric of the blankets above them.

"There's nothing to be worried about, it's only a little storm..." Travis replies as another crack of thunder is heard, causing Esther to jump at the sound. They both stay close to one another. The camera then switches to the girls having a picnic who are now stranded on the remote island.

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone here this?" Simone shouts over the deafening sound of the blistering winds, choppy waves and pounding rain that all compete in volume. Simone is shown speaking into a handheld transceiver.

Chris is the one who answers her call, "I'm sorry Simone, Viola and Paisley but you're all going to have to survive the night on the island on your own. We're unable to get transport to come and retrieve you since going by helicopter could cause problems and coming by boat is too risky. You'll just have to wait out the storm, I'm sure the camera crew with you can help you survive the night. Good night!" He ends the call and shuts off the signal that enables them to communicate with one another.

"Wait what? But.. But.. It's raining and we're stuck in it and my makeup." Simone says, hyperventilating as her mascara begins to run and her false eyelashes begin to come loose.

"Calm down and shut up, it's a bit of water, no big deal." Viola says, which causes her to shut up. The boom rolled across the island's valley, announcing the start of what the brooding cloud layer had promised since dawn. The boughs of the trees swayed in the strengthening gust, surrendering their summer leaves without a fight.

The first crack of lightning rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. Soon the rain fell, slow to start, splattering the sand haphazardly. Then it fell as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. It pounded on the heads of the three girls soaking them all as they sit under a branch watching the light show and dance of the waves, waiting out the storm.

The camera cuts to static and re-opens the on the next morning. The water swirls turbid and brown. In that soup of mud, sand and trees washes away everything that kept the island pristine. A boat arrives on shore as Chris walks along the moist sand that gathers on his hiking boots. He walks to the three girls who lay under the tree branch, shivering, soaked and covered in sand. Chris doesn't bother waking them up but instead, with the aid of interns, lifts them up and onto the boat before driving away from that island.

A time-lapse of a few hours is shown to the point where the three girls are beginning to regain consciousness, all of them surrounded by medical staff that make sure they are well enough to continue. When they all wake up Chris announces the meeting at Tribal Council later in the evening before him and the medics disappear from the Okaterius base camp.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone: **"I could've died you know... It was awful. How dare the people refuse to help us, when the safety and welfare of the contestants are the producers' responsibility. Shame on you is all I can say, but still I don't need to worry about leaving tonight because I have this." She says as she places the immunity necklace around her neck.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "It's a shame that they weren't medically evacuated. It would've meant that me and Esther were the final two and heading to the final. Now that would've been amazing and satisfactory due to the fact that Simone, Viola and Paisley were eliminated in such demeaning ways." He says in hope for the worse of the situation. Travis then leaves the confessional after being summoned to leave and head to the Tribal Council, quickly being shown on camera arriving at the building.

A fire crackled in the corner of the structure, projecting long shadows on the surrounding area. The light cast by the flames danced across the dark trunks of the trees, twisting and curling in obscure shapes and providing a small radius of light. The fire itself was pulsating, the glowing embers seemed to move in rhythm with the flames, matching every dip and sweep. It was mesmerizing to watch, colours of orange and red gave way to yellow and white near the centre, where the emanating heat was the greatest. Chris stands, watching as Paisley, Esther, Travis, Viola and Simone rush into the heated room - their torches in hand. He waits a moment, allowing the group to place their torches into the holes in the ground that hold them upright, they then take a seat on one of the provided stools.

"Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the sixth, technically seventh, person voted out of Outlast and the second member of the jury. Let me remind you that fire represents life in this game, so if your torch is snuffed, you are therefore eliminated and can never return." Chris guides the groups' attention towards the torches that stand behind them.

He then pulls out the red decorative box from a shelf on the concrete podium, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to be here anymore and as you know, the person with the highest amount of votes will then leave." Chris pauses to cough, the tempest having a bad effect on him as well.

"Also, if you have a hidden immunity idol, you will have the ability to become immune at the Tribal Council, meaning the votes originally cast against you will be negated." Chris informs them before picking up the repository and handing it to Esther, "Esther, you're up first." He hands her the box and watches as she walks towards the confessional shack where she places her vote.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Esther, Travis, Simone, Viola and then Paisley.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "I'm voting alongside my boyfriend, you're malicious, crude and offensive and I don't want to see you on the game at all. You were voted out fair and square early on in the game for a reason, why tarnish your reputation by becoming a b*tch?"

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "Well I can see why Simone hated your guts at the beginning of the game, I think the roles are reversed and now I have the pleasure of hating you... I hope it's goodbye, but I can tell it won't be because you'll all stay faithful to one another. You can still have my vote but goodbye Esther!"

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "Finally I have the edge in numbers and I can get rid of you once and for all. Good riddance and I hope to see you never again - it was fun while it lasted I guess, well I hope it was for you since your chance for the million dollars has come to an end. Hashtag sorry 'bout it."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "You were a good player during the pre-merge challenges, well the two I competed in with you... But you're a threat and I'd rather have myself be the bigger target in the game because I know I'll win the challenges from now until the final which will guarantee my place. Plus it'll garner me the votes at the end of the game, meaning I'll walk away with the cheque. Lucky me for being picked to return, also do you know it was rigged because I'm a fan favourite? Good right? So if I don't win the game I'd probably win the fan favourite vote. The producers may as well put the money in my bank right now."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "You're a big threat against me in this game and yes I do see myself as a major game-player. I'm probably doing the best in terms of performance in challenges during the merge. Other than myself, you're the other person who is a great performer in challenges, so that's the reason why I give you my vote."

The camera follows Paisley as she returns to her stool, panning towards Chris afterwards, "I'll go tally the votes." He says after she takes a seat and he acquires the attention of the entire group. Chris walks off towards the confessional shack and returns with the repository in hand, "If anyone has an immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so." He watches the group, shrugging off the request due to receiving no reply from the final five, "Before I read out the votes, I'll ask some questions and you'll answer, okay?" He smiles, choosing his target for the first question.

"Simone... Since you have immunity for tonight, do you think that the others will begin to see that you are a major threat in the game?" Chris asks, looking at her for an answer.

"Possibly, but I don't see why I would be eliminated, I've got a secure alliance with two other girls that I trust. If that fails and I am eliminated, it probably won't be because I won a challenge that was relatively easy and could've been won by anyone here. It's not like it was physically straining or something." Simone replies, fiddling with her false eyelash.

"Travis... Do you feel like your position in this game is threatened by the majority alliance? Also the fact that you are the only guy left in the game?" Chris turns his attention to him, who is focused on his biceps.

He looks up when he hears his name being called, "Well it's pretty inevitable that either myself or Esther is going tonight and since Esther is relatively mediocre in challenges and hardly a threat, it's probably me. I'm prepared nonetheless." Travis says as Esther reaches out her hand and grabs his.

"How sweet..." Chris responds to the two holding hands, "Anyway, before I vomit... Paisley, your question! How do feel about making it to the final five?"

"I don't really know, I haven't really articulated the fact that I have made it so far in the game, I'm just more focused on the game itself and the prize money at the end of it. But it's a pretty great thing to have accomplished. I could look back on this and actually be proud of it because I did well." Paisley says, removing her beanie as she speaks.

"Nice to know... Next we have a question for Esther. Due to the fact that you've pretty much floated your way into merge due to your mini alliance with Travis, do you think you could be leaving pretty soon?" Chris asks curiously, the sarcasm is evident though.

"Well, I'm sure I haven't been utterly useless and floated my way into the merge. I mean, I did contribute to the several wins during the game pre-merge. Although, I have had the extra perks due to my relationship, but that shouldn't determine my place! I'm waiting for a challenge that I could be good at!" Esther defiantly responds, re-adjusting her cardigan by wrapping it around herself.

"Finally, Viola... Since your return and before your return, you have proven to the group that you are an incredibly strong, strategic and tough competitor. Are you sure that if your alliance makes the final three, you'll be the target of Simone and Paisley?" Chris asks as the camera pans towards the other two girls before Viola, showing them looking in directions that isn't facing towards the host.

"Well they may have outlasted me overall, but I think I have a good chance of doing well in the game from now on. It was pretty humiliating being eliminated so early in the game when I am so good at the game. I'm not really bothered as long as I'm not cheated out once again, as long as there's honesty and overall it's a fair game." Viola replies with a weak effort, the boredom in her monotonous voice can be heard.

"I've asked you all a question so now here are the votes..." Chris is shown lifting the lid off of the repository, grabbing a slip of paper after it has been removed. "First vote... Travis."

"Second vote... Viola." She rolls her eyes, looking over at the couple who are still hand in hand.

"Third vote... Travis." He is shown grabbing the handle of his rucksack, also squeezing the hand of Esther.

"Fourth vote... Viola." She smirks devilishly, letting out a slight chuckle.

"We're tied and there's one vote left..." Chris announces, switching glances between the bottom two, "Fifth and final vote..." He pauses for the dramatic tension, although unable to obtain a reaction from either Travis or Viola, "The sixth person voted out of Outlast and the second member of the jury... Travis." Chris finally declares, watching as Travis stands up, taking Esther in his arms and embracing her in a kiss. They break up to allow Travis to take his torch to be snuffed.

"Wait!" Esther shouts, pushing Travis aside and preventing him from placing his torch in the ground for Chris to snuff, "Let me quit in his place! He deserves it more than me and I'm willing to leave the game for him to continue playing it." She insists, grabbing her torch and belongings - placing her torch in the hole instead of Travis'.

"So you quit?" Chris asks rhetorically, with a hint of ridicule. Esther replies with a nod, leading Chris to shrug in response. "Well I can't stop you, but I'd have to remind you of the terms and conditions you had to read and sign at the beginning of the game... Inform me guys, what was one of the rules regarding elimination?" He looks towards the three girls who are sat on their stools.

They all smile and begin a countdown before saying in unison, "It states that somebody cannot quit to save another person from elimination." Viola, Simone and Paisley all burst out into pointless and purposely demeaning laughter.

"Thank you girls... It also states that if and when you quit, you will not be able to return. Since you just adamantly admitted that you wanted to leave, it seems like Esther and Travis are both out." Chris looks at the couple who stare at him utterly stupefied. "What a shame, I shipped the both of you and hoped you would grace us with your beautiful relationship. Oh well..." He shrugs and then snuffs both of their torches.

"I'm not sure if you'd say she was classically beautiful, but her large liquid brown eyes held such an intelligence and serenity that it was impossible for me not to be held prisoner by them. Her cheekbones weren't especially high and her nose was a little too long to be perfect, but there was undeniable symmetry to her features and perhaps that's what held me so captivated. She wore her long blonde hair down one side each day, but in my mind it was long and fluid, lying gently over her shoulder bones, kissing her soft skin. It was all I could do not to stutter and blush when she addressed me..." Travis recites as he walks down the dusty track, holding hands with Esther as she follows a few steps behind.

"Well okay... Looks like we're down to three and three girls might I add." Chris smiles as Viola, Simone and Paisley all cheer in triumph, hugging one another whilst doing so. "Enjoy a peaceful night at camp, Tribal Council is adjourned..." Chris says, mimicking the previous elimination ceremony where he bangs the gavel on the concrete podium.

He waits as the girls leave, the dim lights from their torches slowly fades into the night - the camera follows them until they're out of sight, focusing on Chris once they disappear. "With that we're down to the final three... Three fierce and tough women all competing for a shot at winning the million dollar cash prize up for grabs at the end of it all. Only a week remains in the game so how will they all cope and who will come out on top with the most votes from the jury at the reunion show? Find out on the next episode of Outlast where drama, façades and subterfuge are sure to ensue!" Chris announces as the screen cuts to black and re-opens with the credits.


	9. Eight: Fresh Off the Million Dollar Slab

Paisley, Simone and Viola wandered the shore like lost souls, seeming to shimmer and twist in the heat of the burning sun. To their backs, palm trees hung on grimly to the sandy rise, blocking signs of the destruction I knew was there. The smell of the smoke twisting through the air was acrid on the hot breeze, and regular crashes rang out as pieces of wood crackled in the burning camp-fire, destroyed in an instant by the shocks rippling through the ground like it was water. All of them kept their eyes fixed on my horizon, trying to realise the enormity of what happened, to convince their reluctant brain that it had happened. The earthquake had happened, it was short, but took full effect on an island of such a tiny vicinity.

The camera crew and the three girls were so lost in thought it took a while for them to realise why the beach looked so strange, so abnormally large. The surf had drawn back hundreds of metres, the abandoned sand shining pale and bright.  
And that could only mean one thing. Chris appeared in front of the camera, scanning the horizon, desperately hoping that the collective thought between the eerily silent group was wrong.  
Then he saw it, the blue line on the horizon, "Tsunami," Chris breathes slowly before it's pace picks up incredibly. Paisley strained her vocals but nothing came out, still she screamed, hoping someone would hear her. Suddenly, her body wracked with raw sobs and she shook like a leaf. Fright consumed every cell in her body, swelling them with terror. With every second she practically felt the rise of her blood pressure, but she knew that this was the least of her worries. Panic soon arose as the giant wall came hurling towards the tropical island; the contestants, staff, host and crew all scrambling further in land - shrill cries and pain can be heard as the deafening crashes of the wall of water can be heard in the background.

The tsunami wave that hit was nothing like the waves that lapped the shore every minute of every day. It was a wall of water, cold and powerful. It raced at the shoreline as swift and unforgiving as an axe, felling anything and everyone in its path. It had no emotion, no thought, no hesitation. It just came, granting a few seconds to enjoy breathing the ocean air before it wrapped each victim in frigid foamy fingers to the ocean floor. But we weren't ready to die. While we could still draw air there was a chance and we took it, racing, racing for the higher ground.

A sense of anguish, more so than pain, had taken rule of the girls' heart, and they were extremely light-headed.  
Maybe the upper content of their heads was little more than a spiral of wool, which was slowly turning as it unravelled. One more revolution, and the final strand would release, to allow their mind to slip through the gap, and float slowly up and away. All three of them struggle, kicking both their arms and legs desperately in an attempt to reach the surface - the dark indigo water swirls around them, trapping and keeping them from the oxygen they need.  
Now they were drifting, drifting, drifting down through a bed of gently swaying strands of seaweed, to be crowned by the vertical green fronds as they wrapped around their head. As their feet touched down on the ocean floor, Paisley, Simone and Viola exhaled their final breath, which rose in a fascinating stream of bubbles back to the surface from whence it came. The camera cuts to static.

_[Introduction]_

The camera re-opens on a large boulevard located in Los Angeles, the camera itself portraying a large studio with the logo of 'CBS' on the side of the building. The camera moves it's way inside two blue double-doors, heading down a dark corridor before closing in on a room entitled 'Set Four'. Out of the blue, vivid artificial fauna engulf the small space on screen, before moving past it to reveal a replica of the Tribal Council area, however, instead of Chris being shown as the host, Jeff Probst is stood in his place. "Welcome back to Outlast. I'm your host for tonight, Jeff Probst. As shown previously, the island of Nevis, our filming location, suffered a devastating tsunami that left everything in ruins and for the sake of the safety of both staff and contestants we were forced to re-locate to the studio here in Los Angeles." He pauses for a moment.

"Chris McLean also suffered a severe leg injury that required hospital treatment, so we wish him well tonight. Luckily for us, none of the staff members suffered any injuries that bordered critical so we can now take a deep sigh of relief." Jeff stops once again, turning his attention to the remaining three who sit on stools in front of his concrete podium. "Since we can't actually have a normal challenge today, we decided to just settle for a Tribal Council with a twist that will surely, or hopefully, guarantee a happy eliminated contestant." Jeff smiles and winks at the three girls - all of them exchanging glances of intrigue.

"Welcome castaways. This is the Tribal Council zone, where tonight, one of you will leave and become the eighth person voted out of Outlast and the fourth and final member of the jury. Let me remind you that fire represents life in this game, so if your torch is snuffed, you are therefore eliminated and can never return." Jeff guides the groups' attention towards the torches that stand behind them.

He then pulls out the red decorative box from a shelf on the concrete podium, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe doesn't deserve to be here anymore and as you know, the person with the highest amount of votes will then leave." Jeff shows the group a sodden and broken box - retrieved from the wreckage before their evacuation.

"Also, if you have a hidden immunity idol, you will have the ability to become immune at the Tribal Council, meaning the votes originally cast against you will be negated. But obviously, that won't happen since no idols were played before we came here." Jeff informs them before picking up the repository and handing it to Paisley, "Paisley, you're up first." He hands her the box and watches as she walks towards the confessional shack where she places her vote.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Paisley, Viola and then Simone.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Paisley:** "This is purely strategical. I mean seriously, you've come far enough and I think your game is up, it's only fair that someone who played this game like you did should go out now. In all honesty, the fact that you've got this far is unjustified especially considering that people such as Carmen or Travis or Bradford or Esther made it further than you. Sorry but I think it's bye-bye."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Simone:** "You're a good person in general, but in this game you're an evil b*tch! I can't stand you and I swear to God that if you don't leave and either myself or Paisley go then hell will find it's way onto this earth. Make sure everybody in your 'boat' is rowing and not drilling holes when you're not looking. Know your circle and know your place. I'm running this game, not you, [Parental Advisory is shown on screen at this point, along with a bleeping sound and censor that covers up her mouth]."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "Even though I've been playing this game as my genuine self, I am malicious, bitter and salty all day everyday, so I don't see what's to hate when that is my personality. I know that if the jury members voted for the winner based on pure gameplay, I might win by a long shot especially if I'm against someone like Paisley. But then again, I'd love to see what they'd think if I went up against some form of competition instead of defeating my opponent in a landslide victory. I guess you can have my vote."

The camera follows Viola as she returns to her stool, she takes a seat with her legs crossed, it then pans towards Jeff afterwards, "I'll go tally the votes." He says after she takes a seat and he acquires the attention of the entire group. Jeff walks off towards the confessional shack and returns with the repository in hand, "I won't waste time asking if you have a hidden immunity idol to play, since none of you do." He looks at the girls who all respond with a nod, "Before I read out the votes, I'd like to ask you three a question." He smiles once again, leaning himself up against the podium with his arm resting on top of the repository.

Jeff pauses, watching as Viola, Paisley and Simone lean in closer towards him, awaiting a response, "How much money would it take for one of you to leave the show immediately, if it meant keeping that as well?" He asks, picking up a relatively small briefcase that holds stacks of cash in organised rows of four.

"In this briefcase is ten-thousand dollars and I am willing to give one of you three women the money, if you quit the game right now." Jeff says, looking as Paisley and Viola's expressions drop to shock - Simone however is more focused on her appearance, staring intently at her handheld mirror, re-applying her make up.

"It seems that both Viola and Paisley are interested. Simone, how about yourself, would you be willing to take the money?" Jeff says, closing the briefcase and turning towards the girl who sits pre-occupied - both Viola and Paisley snap out of their trance, the two of them somewhat transfixed on the case of money.

"I'm sorry Jeff but after thirty-one days in a harsh environment, ten-thousand dollars just won't cut it for me. I'm in it to win it, momma's got bills and only the million dollars can cover it." Simone replies, wagging her finger at him as she replies - shown clearly offended by him interrupting her.

"I think I'll stay in the game too, I'd rather risk it for a higher sum than something petty like ten-thousand. I mean, after what we've endured, I think it's way worth more." Paisley says, looking across at Simone who exchanges a smirk.

"Well if you're not having it then I quit b*tches!" Viola screams, jumping to her feet in a short boost of adrenaline - a smile of accomplishment graces her lips. She is shown taking the briefcase from Jeff, who complies and lets her take it. "It's been fun, but I know that you two were going to blindside me nonetheless so thank heaven that this offer was made." Viola takes a tight grip on the case, wrapping her arms around it in a loving embrace.

"Before you go though, I'd just like to reveal the votes to see if your prediction was correct." Jeff says, ushering Viola towards a stool as he points her the way, when she sits he begins, "I'll read the votes..." He pauses as he lifts the lid off of the repository, taking out a slip of paper and announcing the vote, "First vote... Simone."

"Second vote... Viola." She smiles, looking over towards Simone who sarcastically returns the grin.

"Third and final vote..." Jeff stops, looking at both Simone and Viola who stare at one another, both of them somewhat angry. "The eighth person voted out and the fourth and final member of the jury... Viola." He says, as she stands up in a very self-centred manor, Viola flips-off the two girls goodbye and walks off out of the studio set.

After the memorable elimination, the camera returns it's attention towards Jeff who responds with a jubilant smile. "As for you two, the finalists of Outlast!" He stops for a moment as screams of excitement rise from the two girls who congratulate one another via a hug, "Since we couldn't receive some of your personal possession such as clothing items, we sent a request to your families to pack your bags in preparation for the finale." Jeff stops as an intern wheels out two suitcases one with a name tag that reads 'Simone' and the other that reads 'Paisley'.

"The producers decided to have the finale at Ponderosa, since it's a beautiful tropical getaway and we sort of abandoned the other contestants whilst being occupied by the whole tsunami problem. So whilst we go to retrieve them and bring them back home safe and sound, it'd be best for the viewers and for you to enjoy the final moment somewhere of class. Where is that you may ask? Sian Ka'an, Tulum, Quintana Roo in Mexico!" Jeff announces as the screams re-appear once again.

"I suggest we get going, the plane set for the city leaves in two hours." He says as the two girls jump to their feet, grab their luggage and run out of the fire exit towards a Hyundai Tucson that is parked just outside, ready to take them to the airport. The car is shown driving down the street before turning a corner, out of sight - the camera switches back to the host who simply says 'We'll be right back!' before it cuts to commercials.

The camera slowly re-opens after a three minute interval. As time elapses endlessly Jeff sit here amongst the saline ocean shore retrospectively reflecting on the show. The water is scorching hot as it crashes violently against the rough, golden sand, obliterating all to be seen. The amber lukewarm sun glistens elegantly in the pale blue sky as clouds cascade to and fro. A white blanket of froth forms as the tide gradually approaches the shore. The camera follows him as he walks up the beach, towards a beautiful and modern house on the shore - Jeff opens the sliding doors and steps inside.

The house was a series of rectangles constructed of steel and glass. It was unapologetically modern. It stood amidst the manicures lawn as if beamed there rather than constructed. The roof was flat and there was no visible chimney. The front door was metallic and opened with both a key pad and biometric scanner. Inside was minimalist. The walls were fashionable shades of white and the floor polished concrete. There was no sentimentality for chintz but on the walls were the most astonishing black and white family photographs. There was no clutter of shoes or jackets, no clutter of any kind. The only organic matter in sight were white orchids on the dark cherry coffee table. The kitchen was large enough for an army of chefs, there were two ovens and acres of brown flecked white granite on which to prepare food. But in the cupboards there were no pots or pans, no spatulas or sieves. Upstairs every room was en-suite with a plasma screen, a king sized bed and a walk in wardrobe. The camera stopped on the balcony that looked out to sea, in every direction was the deep shade of blue that glistened with every shimmer of sunlight that projects itself off of the splashing waves.

"Idyllic isn't it?" Jeff says, walking up past the camera so that he can lean up against the railing. He stares out at the vast ocean for a moment, turning his attention back to the camera, "Welcome to Ponderosa! The place where the once eliminated contestants, come to indulge themselves in a wealthy and luxurious lifestyle for the remaining portion of the game. Even if they didn't win, I'm sure they weren't disappointed when they arrived to this paradise." He pauses, allowing the camera to zoom out and show the entire tropical resort in all it's glory.

A montage of various clips is shown on screen, showing the various perks the resort has to offer the customers. All of the contestants are also shown in spots scattered across the resort itself in a variety of locations such as the pool, restaurant and upper-class en suite bedrooms. It suddenly stops at a small mausoleum located just outside of the hotel, here, the contestants, host and an audience of a mixture of both fans and family members of the contestants, huddle together.

"Welcome everyone, to the finale of Outlast!" Jeff announces as cheers, applause and screams come from both the audience and contestants. "For the moment I'd just like to congratulate our finalists; Simone and Paisley!" He says as an uproar arises once again. Simone and Paisley are both shown looking very elegant and different in comparison to their rugged looks on the show over the course of thirty-one days. Simone is clad in a hot pink skin-tight cocktail dress with matching flat shoes and Paisley is shown in a gold peplum dress with black stilettos.

"As you all know, the jury will vote for who they'd like to see win the first season of Outlast... But first, I would like to let the jury take control of the game as of now and ask the finalists questions in order for a decision to be determined... However, since the jury is an even number, the producers have decided to combine one vote from the pre-jurers which means that Rupert, Isaac, Matthew and Carmen will be able to vote for a winner, but it would on count as one vote. For example, if three of them vote one of you, that would count as their entire conjoined vote, okay? Bradford, Esther, Travis and Viola are all allocated an individual vote. First up, to let the pre-jurers have their say we have Isaac asking the questions." Jeff says before standing down from the podium, allowing Isaac to take his place, the others; Carmen, Matthew and Rupert follow out in single file put stand to the right of the podium, staring at the finalists.

Carmen is shown in one of her signature floral dresses, this time in the form of a maxi dress. She also wears sandals and has sunglasses resting on her head. Matthew stands in a black suit with smart and polished laced shoes whereas Rupert stands in jeans, green shirt and leather jacket. The camera then returns to Isaac who is stood in a somewhat identical outfit to the one he was playing the game in, but instead has switched his bow tie from a red colour to a burnt orange.

"Evening ladies... As you both know, you had contributed to the elimination of many of the eight people with you tonight, myself included. The pre-jurers, Carmen, Rupert, Matthew and I would like to know, what is the reason why you wanted to play the game. Was there any particular reason you needed the million dollars, or is it because the show is one way to have a bit of fun, gain fifteen seconds of fame and possibly walk away with a lump sum of cash?" Isaac asks, rubbing his chin with his fingertips curiously.

"Do you want to go first?" Simone asks as Paisley shakes her head in response, "Well okay. I was just going to buy myself a house on the west coast for myself and my daughter." She says, pointing to an elderly woman on the front row who holds a young baby cradled in her arms. "That's my mom with my baby girl. I was playing to game so that I could win the money to benefit her." Simone's eyes well up with tears, she quickly discards them - preventing her make-up from running.

"Why didn't you explain that early on in the game?" Isaac asks, his tone becoming increasingly soothing and caring. Simone takes a moment to compose herself before commenting on the question.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I may be utterly gorgeous, but I'm not dense. I came in with a strategy, I didn't want to use a guilt trip card in order to gain a vote from my fellow players that gave me an instant pass to the finale. I played the game and it paid off, I didn't need to use the idea of having an infant child at home as a way of getting further... I played the game with the mindset that I was playing it for my baby girl and nobody else, which is why I was such a b*tch most of the time and in all honesty, that isn't my genuine self. I sort of assumed that role when I heard the camera crew saying that horrible 'characters' typically get further. Which is why I played the way I did, am I ashamed of it? No, I'm quite proud of myself and I hope that when Troian is old enough, she'll watch the season back and be proud of her mother." Simone says as tears begin to flow from her eyes, Paisley's eyes and the majority of the audience, with faint murmurs and sniffles coming from their direction.

"Well I think you've won, since the reason I was playing was so I could pay for my college tuition without worrying about being in debt later in life." Paisley says, wiping away the tears with a tissue provided by one of the interns. Simone wraps her arms around her and they both hug for a moment, during this time Isaac leaves the podium and the pre-jurers take a seat on an allocated stool besides the finalists. Jeff is now shown stood and waiting to add his input.

"Next up we have the jury members, with Travis asking the questions for the group." Jeff says, stepping down from the podium to allow the tanned and muscular Travis to take his spot. Esther, Bradford and Viola are shown beside him in the same formation that happened previously with the pre-jurers.

The camera pans from each one, Esther is shown in a mosaic-like jumpsuit with sandals, her make-up and hair almost pristine. Bradford is shown in a smart white shirt, grey shorts and smart shoes with brogue insignia on them. It then pans to Viola who is shown wearing a cream coloured blazer with a matching pencil skirt, lilac blouse and mid heel shoes. Finally, it shoes Travis himself, he is wearing one of his signature vests that expose his bulging muscles, he also wears skinny jeans and black leather military boots.

He looks at both girls intently before asking his question, "I think the question we'd all like an answer to is how does it feel to be in the final two? As well as how would you feel if you were in the position of us jury members and pre-jurers?" Travis asks, revoking his original position of leaning up against the podium to standing slouched with his arms crossed.

"Well obviously it's an amazing feeling to be in the final as well as it being incredibly satisfactory. I think that if I was in the same position as one of you I would feel happy for the people who did make it far and just believe in the fact that they probably deserve it more than you, which is why they are there." Paisley says with a smile, receiving relative acclaim from the audience.

The camera then quickly pans to Simone, "The fact that I've had this once in a lifetime opportunity is one thing to treasure for the rest of my life, but the fact that I've played this game and actually got to a point where it's unheard of for someone like me or someone like Paisley is a necessity nowadays. You don't need to have the game-players winning something over and over again, rather the ones that make these shows entertaining for the viewers to watch which is why we've made it so far. We play the game, but at the same time we do it better." She pauses, "As for the second part of the question, it's difficult for me to answer since I'm not in that position so I wouldn't know..." She flips her hair so that it falls down her spine instead of over her shoulder. Travis is shown deviously smiling, before thanking them and climbing down from the podium - taking his seat on an empty stool, Viola, Esther and Bradford do the same.

Jeff steps up onto the podium one final time, "I will now take a moment to allow the jury members to come to a final decision, before directing them to the confessional shack provided where they will vote one final time, this time however, for who they want to win Outlast." Jeff says allowing a low humming instrumental piece of music to play in the background, the lighting from the torches that align the room to dim, making the moment more atmospheric. The camera switches between Carmen, Rupert, Matthew and Isaac who all chat in hushed whispers, determining who they'd vote for, it then switches to Viola, Esther, Bradford and then Travis who all individual decide among themselves.

Jeff then pulls out a new and improved red decorative box from a shelf on the concrete podium, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe deserves to win the million dollar cash prize." He would have a face of angel if his lips would ever break farther apart. The edge is pushed up, scrunching his one eye up, making the brown appear black. His lips parted a centimetre, making it seductive to many. Yet the faked smile on his pristine face made him appear all too arrogant, assuming the role of Chris, which Jeff is not.

"Matthew, you can cast the vote for the pre-jurers and you're up first." Jeff hands him the box and watches as he, Carmen, Rupert and Isaac walk down the aisle in between two rows of audiences, one side for fans and the other for family members, the camera continues to follow their movements all the way until he disappears through the doorway and into the confessional shack.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Matthew/Carmen/Isaac/Rupert, Viola, Esther, Travis and then Bradford.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Matthew/Carmen/Isaac/Rupert ****_[Matthew speaking]_****: **"Even though I only played the game for a minimal five days and played it relatively one sided, I only really saw the gameplay of Paisley. But then again she was nothing special when I was working with her. After arriving here though, I continued to watch everyone else blossom as the game grew a lot more intense. Simone played an amazing game on the opposition and had some pretty entertaining moments. Paisley also had a very cute dynamic with fellow tribe member Carmen, which garnered her a fanbase outside of the show due to them both being extremely kind-hearted and down-to-earth. But, based on how they handled every moment during the show and how they got to where they are now, I'm giving my final vote to..."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "I had my mind set straight away for who I was giving my vote to when I walked through the entrance to the mausoleum, but after that emotional moment between Simone revealing why she really played the way she did and how Paisley had a petty excuse for wanting the million dollars, I've completely changed my mind. Even though I actually hate you with a sincere passion within the game, I do hope that what you say is true, that you are indeed a completely different person in real life in comparison to how you presented yourself in game. This is vote is for you nonetheless."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "I don't care if you're f*cking homeless. What you did during the game was atrocious behaviour! The fact that you ridiculed and humiliated cast members, made them feel like trash and then expect to garner the pity vote at the most crucial part of the game now is sickening? Did you really have to go to so much effort in sending your mother to an orphanage to adopt the child for the day? Disgust, disgust is all I feel. Also with the tears, you're a good actress and had the majority fooled, so I'll give you props for effort. You're scum, hopefully after this you'll retreat to your dirty hovel and never see the light of day again... Was that too harsh? I'm sorry, but, I need to tell them exactly how I feel. Truth hurts boo."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "I mean I would vote for you, since you clearly deserve it over your opposition. But clearly, you're an unpleasant and genuinely crude person, especially towards your tribe members and the cast in general. After the unintentional pity performance you portrayed earlier, I'm sure it was enough to swing the majority to vote in your preference. As for myself and Esther, we know your true self and understand what it's like to be subjected to the treatment you inflict onto others. I still never got the chance to get to know Paisley, but Simone, she's a lot more deserving than you, even if she was under the radar instead of a loud-mouth attention seeker."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "Paisley, you were once a sweetheart and very good company during the pre-jury phase of the game, but when we passed that and I felt type-cast on the tribe when I was the only male left and you and Carmen had a very female orientated alliance, I had to play the game in order to secure my place in the game. I could've got rid of you instead of Carmen, but I let you stay in the game and now look, you've beaten almost everyone, with a major helping hand from myself. The form of gratitude in return? A blindside? Now that's unjustified on my behalf, so even though you have played a decent game, you wasn't the best - especially considering you're in the final with someone who has won four challenges in comparison to your two, I think it's clear who's more deserving. Not to mention the fact that her reason for playing is a lot more legitimate and worthwhile than college fund. Good luck tonight for you both, but in all fairness, I believe there's no competition."

The camera follows Bradford out of the confessional shack and back to the empty stool where he originated. When he takes his seat, Jeff is then shown on-screen, "I'll go tally the votes for the final time this season." He says after Bradford takes a seat and he acquires the attention of the entire group. Jeff walks off down the aisle towards the confessional shack located at the back of the mausoleum behind the large crowd and returns with the repository in hand. He watches Simone and Paisley who now hold one another's hands, both of them simultaneously shaking uncontrollably, "Before I read out the votes, I would like to congratulate you both and announce something you'd both love to hear." He smiles happily, before signalling in two interns who carry separate cases.

"The ratings for this years season sky-rocketed, higher than any other competition reality-tv show ever. CBS received increasingly large sums of money as profit, so the producers attempted to barter with the company's president to allow one final twist on the show. They agreed to it so now, as stated before, the winner tonight will walk away with one million dollars. But as a special twist, the runner-up will also receive a cash prize, this time of... Two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars!" Jeff announces as the two girls scream in unison with the audience, the shakiness in the girls still evident.

"Alright, well there is no such thing as an easy season of Survivor, in this case Outlast, there is no easy path to the end of it all, so what these two women have done to get to the position they're at now, they deserve it. But now it is the moment of truth, who did the jury decide is most deserving of the title of 'Sole Survivor' and the million dollars that goes along with it?" Jeff pauses for a moment, allowing answers to the rhetorical weapons linger in the thick air of smoke from the torches that surround the enclosed mausoleum.

"Here are the votes to win..." He pauses once again for tension building purposes only, "First vote... Paisley." Cheers and shouts from the audience is heard as an elated expression crosses her face when the camera switches to a view of her face.

"Second vote... Simone." She smiles, her eyes shut tight, with one hand grabbing onto Paisley's and the other hand with her fingers crossed for luck.

"Third vote... Simone. That's two for Simone and one for Paisley. Two votes remain." An uproar from the audience and some of the jury members is heard, almost drowning out what Jeff said past announcing the third vote.

"Fourth vote... Paisley. It's a tie, two votes for Simone, two votes for Paisley, with one vote left. The deciding vote, both of you inches away from the million dollar cheque." The tension causing intense and deafening screams from the crowd, mixture of both anger and excitement.

"Fifth and final vote..." Jeff pauses for an endless amount of time, the silence too much to bear for some, the camera pans around the room from random people in the audience that stand with their hands in a praying gesture, to some even crying or hugging the person stood besides them. The jury members are all somewhat lent inwards towards Jeff, watching as he takes the final piece of paper from the repository, placing the lid back on top of it before putting it back on it's shelf. He then opens the slip of paper, exchanging long stares between himself and Simone and then himself and Paisley.

"The Sole Survivor of Outlast... Simone!" Jeff shouts above the ecstatic uproar from the crowd. The announcement boomed over the crowd, strident timbre of the voice, cacophony of applause and cheering, whooping, hollering, clapping, stamping of feet, palpable excitement buzzed through the charged air, infectious grins, strangers shaking hands, patting one another on the back, spontaneous outpouring of emotion. Simone and Paisley jump to their feet, both of them still holding hands but now hugging one another. The jury are all on their feet now, hugging the winner and respective runner-up.

Simone runs towards her mother who is also crying tears of joy, she embraces her in a hug and then takes her daughter in her arms and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. She then returns to the stage set at the front of the room, standing beside Jeff, "Here you go." He says, handing her the case that holds the million dollars. Simone takes it in one hand, holding onto Troian with the other. She then throws it up in the air as a sign of victory before being swarmed by her fellow contestants who congratulate her individually.

The camera then pans to Jeff, who now guides the camera out of the mausoleum down onto the beach where he takes a steady stroll down the coastline, "That's it for this season of Outlast! I'm sure, as Chris would say, it was riddled with the 'usual drama, façades and subterfuge ensued'. We're still unsure if we'll be returning for a second season, but between then and now, we hope you enjoyed the season and the winner, Simone!" Jeff says, stopping suddenly. The camera still moves down the coast, continuing for a moment.

It then looks up towards the sky before showing a swift transition to Simone with Troian on the beach as nightfalls, as she playfully nurtures the child with various toys the sound of her voice is heard over the footage, "The day is being swallowed by the night; slowly eaten and digested slower still. The night's mauve spittle is staining the marigold and medallion of the day, lines of aegan blue teeth ripping at the seams of light. The night is a dark tiger, savouring its tasteful prey of the sun. The land beneath the night is deserted, for with the tiger's arrival comes threat. Long gone is the time when humans watched as darkness devoured the light. But one stays. A small figure, unnoticeable. She sits against the tired charcoal-shaded mausoleum, the beach stretching out underneath her and from under the building she's leant against. She stares down at her beautiful child, a rare sight to behold. She then looks to her right, the case that holds a million dollars makes grin with glee..." Simone's voice pauses before jokingly says, "That's how a victory speech should go b*tches, I just f*cking won a million dollars! See y'all later." The sound of a microphone smashing on the ground is heard, the camera shows more footage of her before finally zooming out on last time. The screen then cuts to static.


	10. Alternate Ending

Jeff then pulls out a new and improved red decorative box from a shelf on the concrete podium, "In this repository, you will place a slip of paper with the name of the contestant you believe deserves to win the million dollar cash prize." He would have a face of angel if his lips would ever break farther apart. The edge is pushed up, scrunching his one eye up, making the brown appear black. His lips parted a centimeter, making it seductive to many. Yet the faked smile on his pristine face made him appear all too arrogant, assuming the role of Chris, which Jeff is not.

"Matthew, you can cast the vote for the pre-jurers and you're up first." Jeff hands him the box and watches as he, Carmen, Rupert and Isaac walk down the aisle in between two rows of audiences, one side for fans and the other for family members, the camera continues to follow their movements all the way until he disappears through the doorway and into the confessional shack.

A montage of confessionals are shown in the order of; Matthew/Carmen/Isaac/Rupert, Viola, Esther, Travis and then Bradford.

**(CONFESSIONAL) Matthew/Carmen/Isaac/Rupert ****_[Matthew speaking]_****:** "Even though I only played the game for a minimal five days and played it relatively one sided, I only really saw the gameplay of Paisley. But then again she was nothing special when I was working with her. After arriving here though, I continued to watch everyone else blossom as the game grew a lot more intense. Simone played an amazing game on the opposition and had some pretty entertaining moments. Paisley also had a very cute dynamic with fellow tribe member Carmen, which garnered her a fanbase outside of the show due to them both being extremely kind-hearted and down-to-earth. But, based on how they handled every moment during the show and how they got to where they are now, even if you were the underdog it's clear that you do deserve the win. We've decided to give our vote to..."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Viola:** "I had my mind set straight away for who I was giving my vote to when I walked through the entrance to the mausoleum, but after that emotional moment between Simone revealing why she really played the way she did and how Paisley had a petty excuse for wanting the million dollars, I've completely changed my mind. Even though I actually hate you with a sincere passion within the game, I do hope that what you say is true, that you are indeed a completely different person in real life in comparison to how you presented yourself in game. But then again, on the other hand this could be another one of the tricks you use to get something that benefits you and only you. You see? That's why I can't trust a word you say, that's why I can't really give you my vote to win, even if what you're saying now is sincere, the child is yours and the game you played isn't your true self, how can you prove that after what you did to others on the show? In my eyes you can't, so I'm going to give my vote to..."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Esther:** "I don't care if you're f*cking homeless. What you did during the game was atrocious behaviour! The fact that you ridiculed and humiliated cast members, made them feel like trash and then expect to garner the pity vote at the most crucial part of the game now is sickening? Did you really have to go to so much effort in sending your mother to an orphanage to adopt the child for the day? Disgust, disgust is all I feel. Also with the tears, you're a good actress and had the majority fooled, so I'll give you props for effort. You're scum, hopefully after this you'll retreat to your dirty hovel and never see the light of day again... Was that too harsh? I'm sorry, but, I need to tell them exactly how I feel. Truth hurts boo."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Travis:** "I mean I would vote for you, since you clearly deserve it over your opposition. But clearly, you're an unpleasant and genuinely crude person, especially towards your tribe members and the cast in general. After the unintentional pity performance you portrayed earlier, I'm sure it was enough to swing the majority to vote in your preference. As for myself and Esther, we know your true self and understand what it's like to be subjected to the treatment you inflict onto others. I still never got the chance to get to know Paisley, but Simone, she's a lot more deserving than you, even if she was under the radar instead of a loud-mouth attention seeker."

**(CONFESSIONAL) Bradford:** "Paisley, you were once a sweetheart and very good company during the pre-jury phase of the game, but when we passed that and I felt type-cast on the tribe when I was the only male left and you and Carmen had a very female orientated alliance, I had to play the game in order to secure my place in the game. I could've got rid of you instead of Carmen, but I let you stay in the game and now look, you've beaten almost everyone, with a major helping hand from myself. The form of gratitude in return? A blindside? Now that's unjustified on my behalf, so even though you have played a decent game, you wasn't the best - especially considering you're in the final with someone who has won four challenges in comparison to your two, I think it's clear who's more deserving. Not to mention the fact that her reason for playing is a lot more legitimate and worthwhile than college fund. Good luck tonight for you both, but in all fairness, I believe there's no competition."

The camera follows Bradford out of the confessional shack and back to the empty stool where he originated. When he takes his seat, Jeff is then shown on-screen, "I'll go tally the votes for the final time this season." He says after Bradford takes a seat and he acquires the attention of the entire group. Jeff walks off down the aisle towards the confessional shack located at the back of the mausoleum behind the large crowd and returns with the repository in hand. He watches Simone and Paisley who now hold one another's hands, both of them simultaneously shaking uncontrollably, "Before I read out the votes, I would like to congratulate you both and announce something you'd both love to hear." He smiles happily, before signalling in two interns who carry separate cases.

"The ratings for this years season sky-rocketed, higher than any other competition reality-tv show ever. CBS received increasingly large sums of money as profit, so the producers attempted to barter with the company's president to allow one final twist on the show. They agreed to it so now, as stated before, the winner tonight will walk away with one million dollars. But as a special twist, the runner-up will also receive a cash prize, this time of... Two-hundred and fifty thousand dollars!" Jeff announces as the two girls scream in unison with the audience, the shakiness in the girls still evident.

"Alright, well there is no such thing as an easy season of Survivor, in this case Outlast, there is no easy path to the end of it all, so what these two women have done to get to the position they're at now, they deserve it. But now it is the moment of truth, who did the jury decide is most deserving of the title of 'Sole Survivor' and the million dollars that goes along with it?" Jeff pauses for a moment, allowing answers to the rhetorical weapons linger in the thick air of smoke from the torches that surround the enclosed mausoleum.

"Here are the votes to win..." He pauses once again for tension building purposes only, "First vote... Paisley." Cheers and shouts from the audience is heard as an elated expression crosses her face when the camera switches to a view of her face.

"Second vote... Paisley." She smiles, looking out at the audience, catching sight of her family to which she waves and blows a kiss to her boyfriend.

"Third vote... Simone. That's one for Simone and two for Paisley. Two votes remain." Simone is shown smiling, lifting up both her hand and Paisley's, squeezing it, garnering Paisley's attention to which they both exchange smiles.

"Fourth vote..." Jeff pauses for an endless amount of time, the silence too much to bear for some, the camera pans around the room from random people in the audience that stand with their hands in a praying gesture, to some even crying or hugging the person stood besides them. The jury members are all somewhat lent inwards towards Jeff, watching as he takes the final piece of paper from the repository, placing the lid back on top of it before putting it back on it's shelf. He then opens the slip of paper, exchanging long stares between himself and Simone and then himself and Paisley.

"The Sole Survivor of Outlast... Paisley!" Jeff shouts above the ecstatic uproar from the crowd. The announcement boomed over the crowd, strident timbre of the voice, cacophony of applause and cheering, whooping, hollering, clapping, stamping of feet, palpable excitement buzzed through the charged air, infectious grins, strangers shaking hands, patting one another on the back, spontaneous outpouring of emotion. Simone and Paisley jump to their feet, both of them still holding hands but now hugging one another. The jury are all on their feet now, hugging the winner and respective runner-up.

Paisley runs towards her family who surround her in a gigantic hug, when they separate, Paisley and her boyfriend kiss before she returns to the stage set at the front of the room, standing beside Jeff, "Here you go." He says, handing her the case that holds the million dollars. Paisley takes it in one hand before going over to the other jury members, hugging each one of them.

The camera then pans to Jeff, who now guides the camera out of the mausoleum down onto the beach where he takes a steady stroll down the coastline, "That's it for this season of Outlast! I'm sure, as Chris would say, it was riddled with the 'usual drama, façades and subterfuge ensued'. We're still unsure if we'll be returning for a second season, but between then and now, we hope you enjoyed the season and the winner, Paisley!" Jeff says, stopping suddenly. The camera still moves down the coast, continuing for a moment without Jeff in the shot, before it slowly cuts to static.


End file.
